Konoha Babylon: The Hokage's Request
by PenumbraChey
Summary: A summons from the Hokage causes Neji a moment of elation, until he finds out why he was called. Meanwhile, Ino decides to make the best of a bad situation and finds herself stumbling into a new mission. Is it a different mission or a link to the past?
1. Above and Beyond the Call of Duty

A/N: This story is what I'd call a whim… I wanted to focus just a bit more on Neji. However I also wanted to write more about Ino. There will be moments of both here…mostly apart, sometimes together. Needless to say there's a fair bit of Tsunade...

Think of this story this way: Neji's age 21, Ino's 20. Hopefully that'll give you a rough idea about the rest.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a man called Masashi Kishimoto, he created the beloved characters of the manga known as Naruto. The not-so-wicked but ever so weird fan fiction writer PenumbraChey borrowed some of those characters to write some stories. Luckily her fairy godmother reminded her to put in a disclaimer. Thus they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

When the request from the Hokage had come that afternoon, it had puzzled Neji. Why did it say he didn't have to show up until 7:00 that evening? It couldn't have been a very urgent mission requiring a jonin. Maybe she was finally going to assign him his own team of genin to work with. It was around that time of year wasn't it? Yes, that would be perfect as far as timing went.

Eight days ago, he and Tenten had had a huge public argument, and had officially broken up. He had grown tired of how possessive she had become. He had never given her any indication that they were going anywhere beyond where their relationship had been these last few years. Maybe it was just the amount of time they had been together that made her assume that he was 'irrevocably' her property. Furthermore, it annoyed him that she dared publicly present herself as the expert on 'all things Neji'. It made him feel like he'd been dating a stalker. He had no room to breathe anymore without her inhaling what he'd just exhaled. Too close for comfort.

She did have her good points however; she was an amazingly dedicated training partner. Tenten would fight by your side through pretty much anything, and certainly had so far. Her talent for encouragement was excellent too, she had in the past helped him to push beyond any limit he previous had thought he had. 'Now if only she didn't get that pitchy high voice when she showed her support,' the brown haired jonin flinched when he thought about it.

'Yes, it is definitely time for a team of my own.' he thought to himself. He knew if he had to keep working around Tenten he feared things might get even worse. 'One of us would be bound to screw up due to the distraction…more likely her of course, but in spite of everything I don't think she deserves that.'

When he finally arrived at the Hokage's residence, he noticed there were already a moderate number of arrivals there. 'It looks like it might just be team assignment night after all.' Then he looked over the crowd more carefully and realized that not all the people there were jonin. Over there was Kiba, and there Ino waiting against a wall. There were a few people he was positive didn't even make it past genin level. 'What's going on?'

* * *

Ino was looking around at the crowd that was gathering. 'The guys look a who's who of my past conquests…Kiba, Kotetsu, Izumo, Shino…I wonder what the Hokage wants?' Then something about the previous thought nagged at the back of her mind. All the guys are single…what about the girls. Sure enough, she couldn't see anyone she knew was married or engaged in the crowd. The realization made her mind reel, was this some kind of singles night the Hokage was setting up?

"Yo." Shikamaru walked up, "Did you notice that this is one weird collection of people?"

"Did you notice they're all single?" The blond Kunoichi saw Neji across the way. Of her past conquests he was in her top three to revisit out of idle curiosity…especially since Tenten was out of the picture for now, she almost started to smile. Then she saw Sai, 'Forget it, this is getting worse by the minute…all we need is…'

"Hey guys, any idea what's going on?"

"Hi Chouji." Ino looked up at him, her disappointment showing clearly on her face. "My theory is that this is Konoha singles night. Gods, why would Godaime-sama arrange for something like this?"

"I know, these set-ups can be such a bother." Shikamaru looked at the ceiling as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't know," Chouji smiled as he popped a chip into is mouth and continued talking, "my parents met under very contrived circumstances so these things can work out."

"They did?" Ino said, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I never heard that." Shikamaru looked at him.

"Yeah, it was during one of the chuunin exam festival nights." Chouji began. "My dad was out partying with your dads. What happened next was they apparently talked him into volunteering into being a human table for a ladies sushi eating contest. Shikaku told him if he volunteered the bar could have more contestants at once. Inoichi said maybe if he was lucky they'd give him the leftovers for his efforts. So my dad stripped off his shirt got scrubbed down and had an array of sushi set across his chest and belly.

"My mother was the winner of that competition. It seems she started talking to him afterwards because she thought he seemed a good natured type – not like the jerks she dated previously. Dad told me on the first anniversary of their meeting mom surprised him by serving him sushi and returned the favor…if you know what I mean. The rest is history." He smiled a very satisfied smile. A moment later, he followed up with another handful of chips.

Shikamaru's jaw hung open.

"My head hurts." Ino muttered as she thought 'Everybody knows their parents do things like that, but forcing the picture into my mind…eeew. Quick, hunt for someone good looking in the crowd to wash that image out. Oooh, Kakashi. He's _still_ on my wish list.'

"May I have your attention?" Tsunade had finally made her appearance. "Gentlemen please line up along side the wall next to where Shizune is standing. Ladies please follow me inside. We're going to explain why you're here shortly."

"See you soon, guys." Ino smiled to her teammates as she followed the cue to go inside.

* * *

Neji looked at Shizune in absolute shock as she described what they had all been summoned here for. Tsunade's old friend Boss Jirocho of Tea Country had run across this concept of 'Speed Dating' while across the sea on business. What it entailed was setting up the ladies at numbered tables in a large room. The men would also be assigned numbers and those would be the only official designation you should use for the evening. The reason it was called speed dating was you would only spend four minutes with each lady at her table trying to get to know a little something about each other. They were going to be given a card on which they would note the number of the person or persons you would like the opportunity to date for real on a future occasion.

If both of you selected each other's number you were guaranteed an opportunity. If things were one sided the overseers had the power to make arrangements on your behalf. If you marked nothing on your card you would hear from the Hokage personally and would have to date everyone who happened to mark you down on their card. If no one marked you down on their card, you'd never know because the Hokage was going to arrange one date on everyone's behalf.

'This has got to be the dumbest concept I've ever heard of.' Neji scowled 'I wouldn't be surprised if half of this is just Godaime-sama trying to meddle in everyone's lives. I realize Konoha's population is down but forcing the issue isn't going to help if you're not ready to settle down yet.'

He looked at the expressions of the guys around him; most of them looked dumbstruck as well, except for the expressions of those he considered being hopeless of getting a date out of this: Shino and Ibiki, they looked annoyed. There was also an Anbu who was still wearing his mask. 'I wonder if the Hokage will make him take it off.'

Kakashi started to gesture like he was about to do his disappearing act when Shizune's voice added, "Don't even think of leaving now. The Hokage knows exactly who is here and will arrange for an appropriate penalty for anyone who does not participate in tonight's activity. This also means the use of any kind of clone or substitution justu is strictly prohibited." A collective groan came from the crowd.

'The only good thing about this is I didn't see Tenten in the women's group.' Neji thought, 'That would have been the final straw on this disaster. I think I would have found the Hokage's punishment preferable to four minutes with her tonight.'

"Gaak." Neji saw Kiba in front of him making an 'I'm gonna throw up now' gesture. He smiled 'Somebody had to do it, but it certainly not my style.'

"In a moment, I want you to come forward for your pre-assigned number. When these have all been handed out, I will allow you to enter the main hall." Shizune continued, "At that time you will proceed to the table that matches your number. The tables start with number one just to the left of the door and continue clockwise to twenty-five as you move around the room. Any questions?"

Kiba raised his hand. "Does Akamaru get a number? He's single too." He grinned. Akamaru looked up at him with an equally toothy dog grin.

There was scattered laughter in the crowd while Shizune gave him a very pissed off glare.

A moment later she asked, "Any other questions? No? Come forward for your number assignments."

When Neji got to her she checked her list and handed him card Number 17 and a pen. He looked around him; it obviously wasn't tied to any sort of ranking. Shikamaru had 23 while Chouji was 5 and Shino had 20. 'I'd pick Shino in a fight any day,' He reflected.

Then he caught something that showed there might be a method to the Hokage's madness here. He saw that Gai held the number 1 in his hands, and was already giving Kakashi the business that obviously Tsunade-sama gave it to him for a reason. He obviously didn't realize that throughout the evening Kakashi would be the person following him around because he held number 25 in his hand. He just hoped Gai was not going to spend the whole evening looking over his shoulder to see what his rival was up to. Then again, with this level of fiasco going on…

* * *

Ino had been given table number 8. She reflected on what she'd seen out there, 'I guess my best solution is to see if anyone wants another go around. Although it has been over three years since I hit on Kakashi, maybe I can see if I can finally get something out of him.' She tapped a finger on the side of her chin, 'Maybe I'll try telling him the Hokage expects him to have something on his card, he might as well try someone who'll give him some action, but isn't looking for a commitment.'

She smiled to herself, then she took a look at the 'competition'. The girl at table 7 might have been better looking if she didn't pull her jet colored hair back in such a severe fashion. Ino had seen her working in the library when she worked on her medical research or she'd gone there looking for Shikamaru. The girl was probably around her own age as well, but her total look screamed matronly, especially when you took into account the unflattering pair of glasses. Yeah, she needed a makeover and bad.

Ino sighed, 'Can we just get on with it?'

* * *

Before the men were allowed in Shizune wanted to check one last thing: apparently after Kiba had drawn attention to himself she wanted to make sure it was okay for Akamaru to cycle through this with him or if special arrangements were needed. After a few minutes of further delay it was decided that since no one was allergic to him, and since he was very much a part of Kiba's identity, they would be left to their own devices.

Neji had watched the delay with further annoyance. 'Bad enough that we're here, but to add that wait to this nonsense,' He frowned, 'let's get this nightmare over and done with.'

The Hokage finally opened the door and let them come in.

After find his way across the room Neji found he was starting with a pretty brunette who was his numeric counterpart. She obviously recognized him because she blushed and smiled shyly. 'Great,' he thought, 'just what I need, a girl with Hinata syndrome.' Sure enough the girl spent the entire time fidgeting and starting sentences and not finishing them. He tried to be patient and nice but all he managed to find out about her by the time their four minutes were over was that she worked in the coffee shop making lattes.

'If this keeps up, this is going to be the longest night of my life.'

* * *

As the third session ended, Ino looked up to see Chouji coming over.

"Do we really need to do this?" She muttered to him.

"Hey, it's the Hokage's orders." He chided her back, "I'm not willing to cross her."

"So you mark anything on your card yet?"

"I could mark you."

"Very funny…No, I have a question." Ino gave him a serious look. "7, the librarian you were just with, how did she strike you?"

"Like us, she another person who doesn't understand why she's here." He regarded at Ino, "She even asked me if it was okay if she read a book while we sat there."

"Do me a favor then. Mark her on your card."

"Whatever for?" He held his card in front of him while looking at Ino like she was crazy.

"Just do it. Wait. Let me pick three more girls for you." She snatched his card and looked the room over. "Lady 17 from the coffee shop, waitress from my dad's favorite restaurant 22," she tapped the pen, "and 14, bar and grill girl. That way most of them are associated with food, and the Hokage won't suspect a thing." She happily made 'x' marks with her pen.

Chouji looked at her incredulously. "What if I don't like any of them once I get there?"

"What if you don't like any of these women at all, Chouji? You know Godaime-sama is going to expect something on your card." She leaned forward, "Or you could try to see how many of them will put you on their cards…if…"

"I don't like where this is going." He braced himself.

"You can talk a little about the Bubun Baika no Jutsu, then allude to the variant, you don't have to come out and say it. Just see if they take a hint and are curious." She grinned wickedly at him. "It's been four years, I'm sure you've perfected it by now."

Chouji looked deathly pale for a moment.

"Time's up. Gentlemen please go to the next table." The Hokage announced.

"Go for it, Chouji." She gave him a wink.

"Ino, to paraphrase Shikamaru, you're such a bother." He stood up and moved on.

'He wasn't that annoyed, or he would have used stronger language.' She smiled.

* * *

Neji found himself seated across number 21. This one was a little different, she was a non-stop talker. From the moment he sat down she started telling him her likes and dislikes in rapid succession. Occasionally she'd interject things like she thought he had beautiful hair, or that he had unusual eyes. When she mentioned the eyes, he'd had enough of her and told her, "My eyes aren't unusual. There's a whole clan of us here in Konoha. If you weren't so shallow and self-involved, maybe you'd know that. You might even be able to get a boyfriend if you'd take a breath and let someone else speak once in a while."

She suddenly looked like she wanted to cry. Luckily, they called time's up, so he could move on.

* * *

"Oh great, just what I need, Gai." Ino flinched as she saw him approaching.

He sat down and looked at her, "So Ino, you're the first familiar face of the evening."

She put her hand to her forehead, "That and everything else," she muttered, "I don't think we even need to rehash this. Do me a favor, and don't mark me on your card. I just don't want to go there again, let's just say it never happened, okay."

"I'm not following you."

"Lee and Sakura's wedding, really drunk."

"Lee didn't get drunk at his wedding, no one would have dared."

"Not him…you." She looked at him, she studied his expression. "You don't remember?"

"I remember it was the proudest day of my life. Lee won his heart's desire, what more is there to remember?"

'Yes,' her inner voice cheered, 'he doesn't remember what happened when we were drunk. Thank you, thank you, thank you, whatever god is looking out for me. Thank you for this one small favor. All these years, I'd been worried for nothing.' However, she couldn't resist testing him one last time; "I had a pretty dress on that day."

"Lilac," he said simply, "It would have been nicer in green, but Sakura's dress, that was perfect; I've never seen Lee look so happy." He started crying, "Somewhere out there is a girl for me like that, I just know there is."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Here, give me your card. I'll help you out." She glanced around the room quickly. '11 does hair…maybe she'd like a challenge. 15 and 19 are both wearing green, maybe it's their favorite color.' "Try to show these three your sensitive side, but don't let them know they were pre-selected for you by a friend, okay."

He looked at he in awe, "Thank you Ino, you're embodiment of thoughtful youth."

'Arrgh, I knew he find a way to wedge that word in before we were done.' She fought with every fiber of her being not to show her annoyance on the face. 'Smile nicely' "You're welcome, Gai."

* * *

Neji was in hell.

25 was very hot and heavy with her conversation, he wondered how Kakashi had survived her. She leaned across the table and shifted in such a way that you couldn't help but look at her well endowed chest. So he tried to look at the ceiling, but then she'd grab your hand and you'd look at it while you pulled it back and before you knew it you were staring at her chest again.

Worse than that she was telling you what she'd do to you once she got you alone. Half the things she said…was that even possible?

'I probably can't deter her verbally…I wonder if I go into the Byakugan will it bother her…then again, she might be waiting for someone to flash their specialty at her. Call time, please, call time.'

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi." Ino purred as he walked up.

"Give it up, Ino," He looked at her, "Anything you're going to say is going to sound like amateur night compared to the dialog 25 started the evening off with."

"She's that wild, huh."

"She makes the Icha Icha books sound tame." He looked disturbed, "Some part of me wonders if she's a professional girl the Hokage threw her in just to shake things up. I have a hard time believing a normal girl would have the nerve to hit on a guy that aggressively here."

Ino took a quick glace over there. "Omigod, she's got Neji with her right now. His body language is screaming, 'Get me out of here'."

Kakashi took a quick glance over as well. You could see the smile in his eyes as he watched the pride of the Hyuuga clan squirm.

"So, anyways, Kakashi, you know the Hokage is going to expect you to have marked off something on your card." She looked at him, "How about I make you a promise that I'll play by whatever limits you want to set on me…Just so I can have bragging rights about getting a date with you."

"Ino, I know you still want me as an adventure, and, no matter what rules I set, you're going to try to get around them."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ino shrugged, "I'd be lying if I told you anything different. However, you did shut me down pretty well last time. You can reserve the right to disappear anytime you think I've crossed the line: that would be a major wounding of my ego." She smiled at him, "So what do you say? I'll even settle for going out for tea or coffee…Okay?"

"Time's up!" Shizune was calling time.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, number 8." Kakashi waved but his eyes showed he was thoroughly amused.

* * *

Neji looked at 1, she seemed familiar. He started up a conversation with her, and was stunned to actually have a real, honest, person-to-person talk. There was just a hint of a something in her eyes like she recognized him and was waiting for him to recall where they'd met. So he worked with what information he could and finally figured out that she was one of the medics who treated Tenten about two months ago when she had gotten hurt during a training session.

'Dammit, I meet someone who acts like a rational human being, and then I get to thinking about Tenten. Is this really fair?' he debated whether or not to mark her off on his card.

Then suddenly time was called.

He was just starting to get up to leave when the medic made one last comment. "She was your girlfriend, wasn't she? Maybe it's too soon for you to be doing this."

* * *

"This has been the most troublesome experience the Hokage has ever inflicted on me." Shikamaru groaned, "I'm starting to think I'd rather relive my first mission as a leader, the pain to all involved would be far less."

"What? Did horny girl 25 say something that scared you?" Ino smirked, "Or maybe she put some ideas in your head that you didn't know were there…and you want to get'cha some?"

"It's bad enough they're annoying without hearing it from you too."

"I think you're the only male virgin in this room."

"And, of course, you would know." He gave her a glare, "You can't possibly have done them all."

"Okay, so some of them are still on my wish list…but that doesn't mean they haven't."

"Just give it up, Ino." Shikamaru frowned, "I'm not interested in these girls."

"Yes, yes, whatever." She looked at him "That still doesn't mean the Hokage won't force the issue. So what do you think you could put up with in a girl…for now."

"Someone quiet and isn't a tease." He rested his hand on his chin and stared at the wall resting the hand with his card lightly on the table.

"Great." Ino snatched the card "I've got three that are perfect for you: 7, our little librarian, 16, she's a medic, cool headed, very practical, and 20, kind of quiet but there's just a little something about her." Check…check…check, her pen flashed across his card.

"Ino, this isn't what this is all about."

Godaime-sama wants us to date, you'll date. You don't have to marry anybody, what are you so paranoid about?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Shikamaru accepted the card back from Ino. "You have to forgive me but that's the way I am."

* * *

2 gave Neji a sweet smile as he sat down. She was a green-eyed blond, conservatively dressed. His initial impression of her came across as harmless. She sat there and said, "Please, you go first, tell me a little about yourself.

He was surprised. Two rational people in a row maybe there was a change he'd survive this after all. So for the next two minutes he told her a little of his aspirations. It felt good to have a chance to express some of his ideas freely.

Then all of a sudden the girl got this strange smile on her face and suddenly he felt something press against the inside of his upper leg. It was her foot, and the girl had no subtlety. She started to pinch her way along with her toes. His hand snapped out to grab her ankle. Fighting the urge to hurt her, he hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's a date, isn't it?" She deviously winked, "I thought I'd like to get a preview. I've heard all sorts of interesting things about the Hyuuga clan."

"Our specialty features our eyes, not our thighs. I think you need to do better research."

* * *

"Let me ask you point blank, are you gay?" Ino regarded Sai across the table.

He just looked around the room like he was trying to ignore her.

"I'm serious, Sai. You know the Hokage is going to assign you to go out with some hapless girl. If you're not into that scene, just let her know. I've heard the penis obsession stories from Sakura and Naruto."

He was looking at her now. "Everyone is right about you, you can be very annoying."

"Yeah, yeah, com'on, I know you can throw out worse insults than that."

"I just don't want to be here."

"I don't either, and I can name about eight more people as well." Ino waved her hand, "No really, if you aren't into this contrived scene, and your preferences run against the flow of things, let the Hokage know…Really…I've had my suspicions about you for a while."

"Yeah, thanks for awaking me to the reality of myself." His voice dripped with sarcasm…when did he learn to do that? He started to stare with a bored expression at Shikamaru's back.

Ino blinked "So you're saying I helped you figure that out about yourself. Wasn't that four years ago already, and you haven't done anything about it? Oh, and don't even think about Shikamaru, he shot down every guy who's tried hitting on him."

Sai looked at her again.

"I don't know what it is about him, but somehow he's a gay magnet." She smirked, "I've seen a couple of different guys try their luck. He's assured me he's not into guys, but he doesn't seem to want date anyone in Konoha, I think he's got a thing for someone who lives elsewhere, but he doesn't have the nerve to tell her. Every time I try to bring it up, he shuts me down. Oh well." Ino shrugged.

Sai looked slightly disappointed.

"Hey, since the Hokage expects you to have something marked off on your card…" She reached over and flicked an x into box 7. Her thoughts were racing. 'Dammit, he's so pretty. It would be a shame to waste him on guys but I've just got to find a way to know.'

Sai just raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled.

"Okay everyone, twenty minute break. Refreshments will be served. Please keep track of your cards. Ladies stay here. Gentlemen please go out through main doors." Shizune called out.

* * *

A/N: Yeah right, twenty minute break. I hope I wasn't too heavy on the Neji abuse. I'm trying to balance it …really I am. Also you should have seen the charts I made so I could keep the sequence of who's talking to who and when straight. See you real soon…please review…especially new people…I love to hear from new voices. 


	2. Survival of the Fittest

A/N: There are hints to reoccurring themes in here. I think I'm starting to like writing about Neji, not as much I like writing about Ino, mind you, but…

Disclaimer: The white knight Masashi Kishimoto valiantly saved us from boredom with his Naruto characters. The rights are the shield he protects them with. With keyboard as my sword I can only borrow them in this format.

* * *

Neji decided to talk with Shikamaru during the break. They started to discuss their survival of Miss 25.

"What was the Hokage thinking putting a girl like that in the mix? She looked at me like she was trying to picture me without my clothes on." Shika looked shaken at the thought, "I thought I didn't understand women before…"

"I was worried she was going to do something more than just talk about what she wanted." Neji agreed.

"I don't know, she seemed surprisingly quiet around me after her initial sentence." Shino had just walked up beside them. As they watched, one of his bugs appeared from behind his glasses and ran down into his collar.

"You let her see them just to shut her up." Shikamaru smiled, "Oh man, you're brilliant."

"So, what do you think of this fiasco so far?" Neji asked.

"I think I'd rather be taking on Orochimaru's minions again." Shika shook his head.

"Do you think we should warn anyone about 25?" Shino asked.

"Personally, the thought that Gai's going to finish the evening with her amuses me for some reason." Neji smiled.

"Maybe I should give Chouji a head's up." Shikamaru looked over to where his friend was making up for lost snack time, since Shizune hadn't allowed him to take them with him into the main room.

"Kiba can fend for himself." Shino stated, "If she gets too fresh, either he or Akamaru will bite her."

'If I were using the Byakugan right now, I bet I'd see him smiling under all those layers.' Neji thought.

* * *

Ino made a point of walking right up to 7. "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino. I've seen you in the Main Library on several occasions, but we've never been introduced."

The woman looked at Ino over the top of her glasses, "Satou Chisa," she extended a hand to Ino, "Research and acquisition specialist."

Ino took the hand and shook it, "Pleased to meet you, officially." She smiled while thinking, 'This girl is hiding the most remarkable violet eyes behind those clunky glasses. What is wrong with her?' "So what do you think of tonight's activity?"

"I'd rather be home curled up with a good book or two."

"You don't have any aspirations of meeting someone and settling down someday?"

"If it happens, it happens. I'm not in any rush." Chisa pushed her glasses back up.

"So, did you mark anyone off on your card yet?" Ino asked.

A slight blush crossed her cheeks, but Chisa said nothing.

'Well, well, someone sparked her interest,' Ino smiled and started running the possibilities through her mind, 'It'd be interesting if it's Shikamaru, I've tagged her on his card, it'd be a guaranteed date.' "I haven't found too much of interest here either. Oh well, maybe the second half will be better."

* * *

"Okay gentlemen, break's over." Shizune called, "Just think, your mission for the evening is half over." There was definite sarcasm in her tone obviously she really wasn't too keen on this idea either.

Neji turned to regard his fellow 'victims'. "I guess we go marching back into hell together."

"Sure seems like it." Shikamaru looked at the doors dubiously.

* * *

In her second encounter of the new part, Ino sat with Shino. Even though she knew he was reasonably attractive under his layers, she just couldn't get past the bug thing. "So, how's it going?" she asked, simply because it seemed like a safe question.

"It is going only as well as can be expected." He replied.

"So have you marked anything on your card yet?" she tried to look at it but couldn't see anything.

"Why? Does it really matter to you who I may have selected?" Shino said in his reserved manner.

"Okay, how about just one? Please tell me whether or not you've marked off 7 on your card." Ino had to know, she really didn't wish a date with Shino on Chisa. Somehow bugs and books didn't mesh in her mind.

"No, she seemed like someone who would not appreciate the open air enough." He answered.

'So he's looking for an outdoors girl…who's got a tan.' She took a quick search of the room, 'Not too many…oh well, his loss.'

* * *

Neji was face to face with 7, if you could call it that, she was reading when he walked up and hadn't set it aside yet. "Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be talking?"

She looked at him, "Did you really want to talk, or are you just following the rules that were set up for this ridiculous scenario?"

The glasses made her look like she was trying to be his grandmother instead of a woman worth dating. How old was she? Neji tried again, "I'm not too keen on this game either, but at least I'm not burying my nose in a book."

"There is nothing wrong with a good book."

"I didn't say there was. I'm just surprised the Hokage hasn't taken it away from you."

"LET ME SEE YOUR FACE, DAMN YOU!" A loud cry distracted everyone.

All heads turned to see wild girl 25 trying to grab at the ANBU's mask as he dodged her every attempt. Behind the cat-like mask you could hear his laughter, he was obviously quite amused, "You don't really want to see my_face_, do you?"

"Break it up over there, or I'm going to have to knock some heads together!" Tsunade roared, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Sorry, Godaime-sama." The ANBU materialized at her feet bowing deeply.

"Everyone, show's over, back to your station." Tsunade looked the crowd over and waved her hand at the ANBU, shooing him back toward the tables.

Neji looked over and saw 7's profile. 'She's close in age.' He thought, then he noticed she'd set the book down and gently reached out to rest his hand over it so she couldn't pick it up again.

She looked at him with surprise.

"Tell me two things about yourself, other than you like books." He actually tried to smile sincerely at her.

"I like going to the coffee shops or sitting on benches under partially shady trees."

"Let me guess, because they're both good places to read."

"Exactly," she said, "now take your hand off my book."

* * *

The next session had Ino and Neji face to face.

"So, since you and Tenten are 'splitsville', do you think you might consider just going on an ordinary 'dinner and a movie' kind of date with me." Ino gave him as sweet a smile as she could manage, "You know, just to get back into the swing of things."

"Ino, what's your angle?"

"Nothing, I've made the exact same kind of offer to several other, familiar faces tonight." She looked at him, "After all, I've never had a date with you, just a side adventure. I'm trying to re-evaluate my past, okay."

"This is the most peculiar mind game anyone has tried on me all night."

"It's not exactly a game, I'm just trying to get a few marks on my card that I'd like to have by mutual consent." She grinned, "You got any mutual marks on your card yet?"

"No."

"Any marks at all?"

"Ino, please."

"How about Miss Librarian there?" Ino said, "She actually seems like there's more to her than meets the eye. Maybe your Byakugan can see through her." Ino gestured.

Neji's head turned to follow the gesture, as he did so he moved his hands off of his card, and Ino did her usual flurry of marks.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed through his teeth at her as he snatched his card back. "Great…7, 8 and 11. I give, why 11?"

"Talk to her when you get there." Ino smirked.

"Time's up." Shizune called.

"Have fun, Neji." Ino gave him a wink and a cute little wave bye-bye.

* * *

Ino had just finished with Izumo and now she had Kotetsu across from her. "So, what would you say to a date? You know, just a plain, ordinary, walk in the park on a late spring day kind of date, nothing special."

He looked at her with surprise. "Are you getting bored with the other stuff?"

"Not really." Ino smirked, "I just feel I haven't had enough real dates in my life…and since that _is_ what the Hokage wants…"

"So, did you feed Izumo this line?" He chuckled. "I bet he was just as amused as I am."

"Look at it this way: if you get bored with the date part, you could get a solo adventure out of it." She rested her chin on her folded hands. Her sultry smile was working overtime, "You don't have very long to think about it…that is if you want a guarantee on it. Know what I mean?" Then she made a show of holding her card with one hand and her pen in the other like she was debating it, "I'll mark mine if you mark yours."

Kotetsu got a pleasantly glazed expression for just a moment before coming back to himself. He twirled his pen in his hand and marked an x in the appropriate spot.

Ino did the same, thinking: 'You two are just putty in my hands. I wonder if they'll compare notes on this one.'

* * *

Neji was now looking at 11. She had short blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a floral print dress. Her nails were neat, pale rose with little flowers that matched the dress. He sat down wondering why Ino would have selected this girl for him.

Her eyes grew wide as she took him in. "I'm in love," she said, "with your hair." Her hand started to reach out, "May I touch it?"

Neji was stunned he had no idea what to say.

"It's all right, I'm a professional. I won't do anything to it without your permission."

She met his eyes in an attempt to be reassuring. "It's just that its length and texture appear to be prefect. I just have to see it up close. Please?"

He looked at his hair then gently lifted it, leaned forward and offered the ends of it to her inspection.

She touched it with a blissful smile, "Your ends are prefect. How did you manage that? You're a jonin aren't you, that means you're always going off on missions." She looked up at him again, "You must be blessed with some amazing genetics. Well, other than that kekkei genkai you Hyuuga's have."

Neji shook his head; he was at a great disadvantage here tonight. Everyone seemed to know who he was, "So I'm assuming your earlier statement means you do hair for a living."

"Yes, but I wouldn't change a thing about yours. It's sooo beautiful. If I had hair like that I'd show it off too." She smiled at him again, "Thank you. It's been the best moment of the evening. If this were a real date, I'd probably kiss you."

* * *

Ino was sitting face to face with the biggest bore of the whole evening. She was trying hard not to look like she wanted to fall asleep, when horny girl 25 struck again.

"OH MY GAWHD! I just realized what clan you're from." Her voice pitched above the crowd, "Is it TRUE what your jutsu DOES?"

"Don't say it! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The latest victim was Chouji.

As Ino looked over, he was curling up on the chair trying to hide, his face against his knees, arms wrapped tightly around them. It seemed that he was trying to make himself appear smaller. Had it been anyone else it would have seemed comical, but somehow Ino realized how truly terrified he was. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for him to hide here.

Shizune was walking over to handle things.

"Everyone, please get back to whatever you were doing."

A moment later, Shizune escorted 25 to the door. Then, she walked back in without the girl and over to Chouji. She handed him a bag of chips.

Although she hadn't said anything to the other girls, Ino felt guilty for bringing up that topic earlier. 'He's going to blame me, I just know it.' She spent the rest of that session ignoring the bore and barely noticed the change of the session until Akamaru started licking her left hand. She hadn't even realized it was just hanging there until that happened.

"You okay, Ino?"

She looked up to see Kiba regarding her with concern, "I think I've almost had my fill of this crap for the evening." But her eyes flicked over to where Chouji was now sitting in with the much calmer 1.

"Yeah, I think if I hadn't had Akamaru here that girl would have tried something scary on me." He said, "It's only natural to worry about your teammates."

Ino looked at him, "I bet you're not worried about Shino tonight."

"Hell no, he's scarier than me any day." He grinned.

"So I guess we're just going to sit here talking about everyone else."

"Sounds like a plan. Only three more stops after this, I could use one more de-stress before the end." he laughed. "You find anything worth marking down?"

"Maybe a few, not you of course, I don't relish getting any bite marks." She glanced over at Chouji once more, then back at Kiba, "How about you?"

"I found one, Akamaru recommended two more." He shrugged, "that should make the Hokage happy."

Ino smiled at the thought of the big dog deciding Kiba's dates for him. 'I guess that would make sense considering how close they are.'

* * *

Neji found that 14 was proving to be harmless, not very interesting, but definitely a safe station for four minutes. He seemed to remember seeing her working in one for the restaurants where his team tended to wind down after missions. When that image came to him he looked her straight in the eyes, "Are you nervous?"

She blinked her brown eyes, "Me, I practically talk to people for a living." She tried to make it sound like she was amused at the thought.

"You're definitely tense. I've been to the place you work. I've seen you in action, you talk with greater ease and humor there. Is it the one-on-one that's bothering you?" He tried to smile and see if that would make her more comfortable.

She blushed.

'Oops,' he thought 'she must have had a crush on me before this. Oh well, no backing off now.' "So, where do you see yourself in, say,…five years?"

Her blush flashed brighter for a second then she recovered enough to speak, "Well, I hope to find someone I can share the rest of my life with." She looked at her hands, "Someone who'll accept the fact that I'm content with my job. We can't all be shinobi in Konoha; some of us just aren't cut out for it. However, I'd accept whatever risks he would take if that was his line of work." Then she made the mistake of doing that fidgety thing with her fingers.

'I was almost thinking of giving her a chance until she did _that_.' He just rode out the rest of the four minutes letting her say whatever she wanted.

* * *

The mysterious ANBU walked up to Ino's table and had a seat, "Long time no see, Ino."

Something about that voice…She looked at the eyes she saw through the holes in the mask. "So have you decided if I'm old enough for you now, Yamato?"

"Not sure," came the non-committal reply, "but you may have a quality that could come in useful for other reason. The Hokage kind of hinted that I should take an additional interest in the girls who are medically trained."

"Okay, I know you've already gone through the other two. What did you think about them?"

"A lot easier to take than 25 was." His laughter was welcome after some of the other things she'd sat through.

"You could have pulled of your mask and given her that scary face of yours. It certainly would have made for a memorable reaction from her." Ino grinned, "Everyone else who saw it would have welcomed you putting the mask back on."

"So it was a missed opportunity, I'm sorry to have ruined you evening's entertainment."

"What you did was fine too," she tried to get a glance at his card, "the face just would have been better."

"So are you trying to find out if I marked off anyone on my card?" his tone sounded amused.

"You know that's the whole point of this exercise." Ino looked at him, "Tell you what, I'll mark you off on my card," her pen flicked across it, "if you want to check me off and were guaranteed a go, if you don't then it's up to our overseer." She tilted her head in the direction of Tsunade.

"Then I shall leave you guessing."

"You would." She tugged down her under eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Neji's final date turned out to be another medic. She had shoulder length red hair and gray-green eyes. She was a little older than he was and he'd remembered being treated by her for an injury in the past.

"So you're the last one." She seemed happy enough, "Nice of them to end me with one of the more famous jonin."

"Better than the infamous ones," Neji quipped. He was thinking about Gai as he said that. He had been slightly disappointed when they escorted 25 out because she would have ended the evening with Gai, 'It might have been a good show.'

"My goodness, Neji Hyuuga has a sense of humor." She smiled, "This evening's been one surprise after another."

"Tonight, it has certainly not easy to maintain one's humor, so I guess I should say thank you."

"So do you think Tsunade-sama helped you find the love of your lifetime?" She laughed.

"Definitely not," he replied "and you?"

"Hell no." She looked at him, "You're attractive, but from what I know you are not my type."

"Well then, I guess we're done with these." He set his card and pen down, then he poured some water from the pitcher on the table, "Shall I pour one for you?"

"Yes, thank you." A moment later she accepted the cup and raised it "A toast to survival."

Neji smiled and raised his as well, "Survival."

* * *

Ino's last date was Ibiki, 'All the pretty boys went by early so I get stuck with the "king of scars." Not my ideal way to end the evening.'

He talked reasonably, but unfortunately Ino's mind was locked onto his scars; those ones he had revealed way back from when she'd taken the chuunin for the first time exam eight years back. She knew she should be more mature about things, but somehow they kept flashing by in her memory. She knew a lot of people with scars…just not in such a high concentration. So she smiled and nodded when it seemed like he was making a point, and picked on the occasional word just to make sure she wasn't agreeing to anything while she stared off at some of her wish list. Maybe the Hokage did this deliberately to torture her: she remembered when Tsunade had come down on her about her experimental phase. Yeah, setting her up with Ibiki last would be just the kind of thing she'd do.

"Time's up." Tsunade announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you've finished filling out your card, Shizune will be collecting them in a box at the door. If you do not submit a card, I WILL KNOW and YOU WILL HEAR ABOUT IT. Thank you."

Ino knew the men's cards were pale blue and the ladies pink, so that was easy to track. The number was also plainly printed on them, so yeah: everyone was trapped, no swapping cards. She looked over at Chisa again; the girl was still sitting there reading with her card stuck in her book like a bookmark.

"Hey, time to go." Ino said.

"I just want to finish this chapter." She didn't look up.

"It's not nice to keep the Hokage waiting for her cards." Ino said softly, looking over her shoulder to see if they'd been noticed.

"Oh," without looking up Chisa flicked her card out to Ino, "you can give it to her for me."

Ino looked at it. Only one number had an x in it 23…Shikamaru. 'I kind of suspected that,' she shook her head, 'I wish you luck, but I don't think you'll get what you want.' She pulled out her pen again…'now what were their numbers again?…5, 17 and 22.'

"Excuse me, ladies, but it's time to go." Tsunade came up behind Ino. Chisa looked up.

"Here," Ino put both cards in the Hokage's hands, "I was just going to bring this over for her. Goodnight, Godaime-sama."

"Goodnight, Ino."

Chisa stood up and left the room as well, her nose still buried in the book.

Shizune brought the box over and Tsunade stuck the last two cards into it, saying, "I think that went reasonably well…considering…"

"Considering they all looked at you like you'd lost your mind." Shizune said.

"We'll go over the results in the morning. I think I want a clear head for this."

* * *

As Ino got outside, she sighted Chouji walking with Shikamaru up ahead. She took a deep breath, better to talk to him tonight. She rushed to catch up to them. "Chouji, wait up."

She saw him tense for a moment. Then he slowly looked back, Shikamaru turned as well. The way he looked at her was slightly wary.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't say anything about…you know." She bowed her head, embarrassed. "And I'm sorry I even brought that up when you were at my table." She looked up slowly.

He took a step toward her, his expression was unreadable. He took another.

She stood there waiting to see what he'd do.

He threw his arms around her. "You're forgiven," he said gently, "you like to meddle, but that would have been a little much, even for you."

She returned his hug. Then spoke to both of them. "I did get a little intelligence in before I left."

"And what would that be?"

"I know one of you is guaranteed a date."

They both looked at her blankly.

"I happened to see the card of one of the other girl's I'd 'x'd' on your cards. She had marked one of you off on her own, and it was her only x."

"You can't be serious." Shikamaru said as they looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded grinning, "Good night, guys." She ran off as quickly as she could … 'that was the highlight of my evening.'

* * *

Neji threw himself onto his back on his bed, mentally drained. 'I can't believe what the Hokage just did to me. Maybe I'll have to go into her office tomorrow, and demand my own team. It's the least she can do…after that.' He shuddered.

* * *

A/N: The poor guys…I have put fear into their hearts…who is 25, anyways… a rabid fangirl? 


	3. Assignments Given

A/N: Here we go into the next phase of the story. Not quite so many scene changes.

Disclaimer: Legend has it that Masashi Kishimoto holds the rights to Naruto and its characters. Since I am a superstitious type I must throw salt over my shoulder to ward off bad luck and lawyers as I write this message.

* * *

The next morning Tsunade was charting out the results of the cards. "I don't believe it, some guy actually marked down 25 on his card." She laughed, "He must be pretty desperate. Should I hook them up?"

Shizune shook her head, "You can't be serious? How many other girls did he mark?"

"None."

"Maybe you better invite him in for a psychological evaluation." She laughed.

Tsunade smiled. Shizune had been pretty annoyed about the whole idea; it was good to get her to laugh. She continued flipping through the cards, "Oh look, Chouji...I mean, #5 marked # 8 off on his card. That's amusing." She looked again at the card, "Shizune, check this out," she held the card out in front of her as her assistant came over. "There are two different kinds of ink on this card. As you know, I left black pens on all the tables and you gave them out to the men as well."

"It definitely looks like purple ink to me." Shizune regarded it dubiously, "Someone was tampering."

"Think about it, this is Chouji's card. Who would he even consider to advise him…well, other than Shikamaru?"

"Ino."

"And she does like purple." Tsunade dug into the ladies stack, sure enough. All the 'x' marks on Ino's card were purple. She looked back at Chouji's card: four of five marks were purple. She smirked the only one he'd put there himself was 8…Ino. 'Bet he waited until after he left her table to do that.'

"Tsunade look." Shizune held another of the girl's cards, 7. "Purple again."

"That's Chisa, the librarian who Ino was talking with at the end. What's marked on it?"

"5, 17, 22, and 23." Shizune frowned. "Although 23 is black ink."

"Let's pull the other cards and see if there's any purple there." Tsunade smiled, 'This could easily play into my hands.'

* * *

Ino was putting away new collection of vases that had just been received at the flower shop when Izumo came in. 'Couldn't wait?' she smiled to herself hopefully. Her mother looked up from the table where she was working on an arrangement. Somehow, they both knew this wasn't a customer.

"The Hokage sent me to get you," he said with a strange seriousness. "She made it sound important, but there was something about her phrasing…"

"What did she say?"

"I have a situation that only Yamanaka Ino can resolve." He looked at her then added softly, "It doesn't sound like a regular mission to me."

"I guess not." She turned to her mother, "I've got to get going, Godaime-sama calls."

* * *

Tsunade heard the knock on the office door. She smiled. It had been just about long enough for Izumo to get Ino. She folded her hands neatly under her chin and set a steely-eyed expression on her face. "Come in."

Ino came slowly through the doorway. "You wished to see me, Godaime-sama?"

"I have a problem." Tsunade met Ino's eyes. She could see the kunoichi tense under the scrutiny of her gaze…good. "Someone has tampered with an experiment of mine and I need to find answers."

"I don't follow you." Ino stared blankly, "What did you require me for? Tracking isn't my specialty."

"Follow these clues." Tsunade smiled as she held up seven cards, five blue, two pink. She was instantly gratified by the sound of Ino's gasp, "You didn't think I would notice…"

"I don't know what to say. It was well intentioned, honestly it was."

"I just can't believe that you'd use your own pen."

"What?"

"The purple ink gave you away."

"You didn't see me fill out her card then."

"No, in fact it was the fact that one of the cards had two colors of ink on it that caught my eye," Tsunade was once again intensifying her glare. "So what do you intend to do about it?"

"Tsunade-sama, what can I do?" Ino threw her arms out in a frustrated gesture, "you caught me in a transgression. It's up to you to punish me."

"I was hoping you'd make things right." The Hokage gave her a sly smile, "Based on the rules I set, any mutual 'x' marks results in a date. There is a young librarian who is in desperate need of your help. According to her card she has four very different men marked off. All of them just happen to have her checked as well. I think she requires the assistance of a dating expert like you to get her ready."

"Satou Chisa, yes that's all my fault." She raised an eyebrow, "You're really going to have her date all four then?"

"It might be good for her to have some practice." Tsunade showed a softer expression to Ino than she'd given her so far, "However, it might be good for her to have you around in case of panic. Maybe you should happen to take your dates at the same place each night." The sly smile crept back in, "That is unless you want me to count your walk over her with Izumo as a date."

Ino flinched, "Before we go any further with this, how many mutual marks did I get?"

"Four."

Ino ran the list in her head. "But, that means one of my dates is with Neji as well." She boldly leaned on the Hokage's desk, "I can't very well date one of the guys she'll eventually be dating when she might need my assistance. I'll need to have another date set."

"I could give you one of the one's who marked you off?" Tsunade flipped through a stack and pulled out two cards.

"I was hoping you'd give me something off my wish list." Ino's confidence was showing, "I can tell you Chisa needs more than dating advice…she need a serious makeover as well. Have you seen her eyes? They're amazing, but she insists on hiding them behind those clunky glasses."

Tsunade was really starting to enjoy Ino's spunk. Not many of her shinobi would even think of pushing their luck like this when they knew they'd done something wrong. "Very well, which one do you want?" 'As if I didn't know…'

"Kakashi."

"Very well, but he is the one you get for your first date as Chisa's back up." The Hokage smirked, "However, as a penalty for what you did to number 1's card you still have to date one of these. After all, your other dates are done." She held up the two cards, back side to Ino. "Left or right Ino?"

Ino closed her eyes and let out a sigh. 'Please don't let them be Ibiki and Gai… That's right Gai was 1.' "Left"

"Ooooh, good choice." Tsunade looked almost delighted. "Well, let me congratulate you for picking the nicer of your two choices."

"Who is it?"

"Let's finalize the details of your 'Fairy Godmother' duties first."

"Very well," Ino sighed again, "as long as I don't have to inform her about the dates in the first place."

"No, I'll take care of that…for everyone else." Tsunade picked up a stack of papers just for show. She placed it down again took the one off the top and set it out if front of Ino. "Who should be her first date?"

"Sai, no ifs, ands or buts about it…If you noticed our librarian was probably the only one marked on his card." Ino's eyes locked with Tsunade's. She caught the slight nod, "I only got away with this because I told him you expected him to have something marked on each card. Am I wrong?"

"No, I fully expected everyone to have something on their cards."

"Correction, you commanded it." Ino smirked.

"True." Tsunade stared out her window for a moment. 'I hate it when someone is right. I did say something like that.'

"Well, anyways, I did it for him because, while Sai was at my table, he seemed to be staring longingly at the back of Shikamaru's head," the blue-eyed kunoichi showed a strange satisfaction on her face. "This is my way of confirming for once and for all that Sai has absolutely no interest in women."

"Seriously?" The Hokage looked at her with surprise.

"Oh hell, yes." Ino looked right back at her "So at least this will be a low pressure date for Chisa. She didn't choose him she'll have no expectations except surviving the dating experience. He's a perfect way to get her feet wet."

"Okay, first date down, who's next then: Neji or Chouji?"

"Why aren't you considering Shikamaru?" There was actual concern on Ino's face.

"I thought I'd save him for her last date since he's the only one she actually marked on her card herself." Tsunade was surprised by the strong reaction.

"Big mistake."

"Why, I thought this would be a no-brainer…forgive the pun."

"I deal with Shikamaru on a regular basis, and know him better than anyone except his parents and Chouji. There is one thing I'm certain about he doesn't seem to be interested in any girls in Konoha." Ino gave the Hokage a wink.

"You're not saying he's …like Sai." Tsunade looked pale as she thought it, 'This couldn't have turned out worse, two of the most talented out of the procreation picture. Where is Konoha's next generation going to come from?'

Ino realized what she was thinking and wagged her finger, "I said in _Konoha_…I didn't say he wasn't into girls at all, just one particular girl I think. Of course, he always changes the subject when I bring her up."

The Hokage let out a sigh of relief, "Temari. At least that's what you think." Then she reflected on it for a moment, 'That might not be better, what if he moves to Suna to be with her?' This thing was getting more complicated by the minute.

"I think he should be the third date. If, by any chance, she does catch his interest, well then it will certainly be a surprise." Ino looked at Tsunade, "And you can thank me for a job well done."

"I guess we'll put Neji last then. Chouji's got an easier going personality; we can only hope he'll be more fun than Sai. That might help her get used to the idea of things." Tsunade finalized the list and turned to her victim turned consultant. "Now, let's talk about the order of your dates…"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Tsunade was available to see him. Neji was annoyed that he had to wait around as long as he did. To add to his aggravation, the person who had just come out of the Hokage's office was Ino. Worse than that, she was laughing like they were old friends, what was up with that?

She took one look at him waiting there .Then she gave him a flirty smiled, and said, "See you soon," in a sweet tone before she walked off.

Neji hadn't realized that he'd watched Ino go all the way down the length of the hall. She could be pretty cute when she wanted to be. Some part of him was thinking her idea of going on a date just to get back into things might not be so bad.

"Ahemm, Neji," the voice made his head turn back to business, "please come in." Tsunade stood in the doorway of the office.

"Godaime-sama, I have come seeking some sort of restitution for the wrongs inflicted on me last night." He figured he might as well come right out and say it.

"If you're talking about Ino snatching your card and marking it up, I've already dealt with her." Tsunade seemed pretty content about it considering the amount of laughter he'd heard as Ino left.

"No, I'm not really worried about that. It might actually be good to re-enter the dating world after going out with Tenten for so long." Neji steeled himself for the reaction he was likely to get, "I came here because I felt insulted by your need to meddle in our lives. When I got the summons last night, I had hoped it was because you had finally decided to assign me a team of genin to train."

"I'm sorry you were so disappointed by the timing of my little surprise. Actually, you were the last man I put on that list, I actually considered putting Tenten onto the woman's list and leaving you out. Once I heard the details of the break-up, I figured you were more likely to accept the situation." Tsunade shrugged and then got up to grab a book off the far corner of her desk. "Anyways, there is good news on the other front. I do have a few openings for newer jonin to take up team duties."

Neji straightened up in his chair. Up to this point his body language had shown his annoyance. Now he was final feeling the pride that he'd hope to feel last night. "I hope you will keep me in mind for one of those. I've been a jonin for over five years now and I'd like a new opportunity to prove my worth to you."

"That's very reassuring." Tsunade smiled, "You're saying you'd rather take a group of twelve year-old genins out on missions, than become an ANBU?"

"Strangely enough, I think I would." The Hyuuga regarded her seriously, "I can't say why, but the opportunity to mold Konoha's future seems to call more strongly to me than simply protecting it."

"Well, then, this falls nicely into my second topic." The Hokage glanced down at something else on her desk, "So, about last night…and my wrongdoings as you put it…do you think you can survive three dates?"

"You already said you know I didn't write those on the card."

"Why do you think I had Ino in here? I couldn't have possibly missed the fact that there was purple pen on some of the cards when I had only provided black ones."

Neji tried not to reveal the fact that he'd missed that completely. "So why did she seem so happy when she left here?"

"Because she's your first date, I've got to give you the announcement of your schedule."

"How many?" he did not sound as confident as he had a few minutes before.

"One more guaranteed that was a 'mutual x'."

He thought for a moment about who Ino had marked on his card. "Please tell me it wasn't the hairdresser." 'The thought of her trying to paw my hair all night…' He shuddered.

"You're in luck, it wasn't her."

He had to think about it before he remembered the other girl. Then again, there really wasn't much memorable about her. "That leaves the librarian," he sighed.

"Don't start feeling sorry for yourself. I could have easily matched you up with six other girls who checked _you_ off." She waved some pink cards in front of him for emphasis. Card number 2 was clearly seen without him even having to consider using the Byakugan…not that he'd waste energy on something so trivial. "Some of them are pretty interesting… but only one is getting the opportunity." Tsunade teased.

"She really selected me?"

"Who?"

"The librarian," he was exasperated. "You didn't think I was talking about 2…"

"17 is clearly marked on her card." Tsunade wasn't going to tell him that Ino had gotten her hands on this card as well. "What's wrong, are you scared of librarians?"

"No it was just that I figured she'd have been so distracted by her book that she wouldn't have marked anyone off."

"She was reading?"

"The whole time, I think, didn't you notice?"

"I must have been watching the trouble spots." Tsunade was surprised that she had missed these actions. She fell back into her own thoughts for a few moments.

Neji was locked into his own thoughts. 'Did my defiance of her intrigue her in some way?' What would have made the black-haired bookworm mark him down?

"So, since you're here when do you want to set up with Ino?" Tsunade smiled at him from across her desk.

* * *

A/N: The game is underway. Will there be any winners? As Tsunade would say "Place your bets." 


	4. Special Consideration

A/N: Okay I'm finally breaking down and switching thoughts to _italics _since than seems to be the most common way of doing it out there…hopefully I got them all. That said, please forgive the lack of Neji and all his Neji-ness this chapter. He'll be back next time.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama is the just and noble guardian of the rights to his creation Naruto. I am but a humble visitor to his wonderland.

* * *

Ino was already working on the special assignment. She went over to the library just to observe Chisa in action. _She wears shapeless jackets over high necked blouses. The message here is, 'please don't look at me.'__Yet, somehow, she has these good features, the violet eyes (hidden by thick framed glasses) and the silky black hair (pulled back in a severe bun). She's probably is hiding a pert little figure, too. What is wrong with this girl?_

So, she returned to her research for a while, waiting for the cue that the Hokage promised would follow. Sure enough, about an hour and a half later, Shizune came in and delivered a sealed message. She watched as Chisa opened the envelope, and immediately went after Shizune to stop her before she could leave. Obviously, Shizune laid down the law quickly that this was an order. Chisa's body language screamed 'tense' as she returned to her station.

Ino gave it another five minutes before she intruded. "What's wrong, did somebody give you bad news?" She noticed Chisa still was holding the letter. It was slightly crumpled in her grip.

The librarian looked up at Ino blinking, "This is impossible." Her hand tightening on the paper, then she registered the face in front of her. "You're the one from last night. Ina?"

"Ino."

"Ino," the spectacled eyes tried to think what she needed to say, "I just got the results from last night's…oh, this is a disaster." She held up the paper, "I've never been on a date in my life, and now I have four." She looked at the sheet with a slight blush crossing her face as she thought _at least I got the one I wanted._ She looked up again, and said, "I don't have any idea what to do."

"Someone who reads like you do…what, don't you read any romantic fiction?" Ino asked. She realized of course she hadn't even bothered to find out what Chisa was reading last night, she just kind of assumed…

"No, I read for information…histories, statistics, lists…well, maybe the occasional piece of poetry."

"Well, let me see the sheet you were given." Ino held out her hand, Chisa shyly placed it on her open palm. After a moment of review, she commented, "This is a tentative list of dates and the order the Hokage recommends. It's still up to you to set up the actual dates and times through Shizune at her office. There's supposed to be a card with the first date's name on it; you fill it out with up to seven potential days/evenings in the two weeks you'll be free."

"Oh." Chisa looked as the floor around her station and picked up a pink card, "This must be it."

"So, what did you need to know about dating?" Ino had watched the way the librarian had bent to pick up the card. She had a sensual grace about the way she moved so if the wardrobe was improved guys would certainly have no trouble noticing her.

"What does one say, how does one act…?"

"How does one dress?"

"Exactly."

_Was that a shy smile? Gotcha._ Ino nodded, "You're in luck. I can help you with the how to dress part. For the rest you'll have to try to be yourself…only without the books." She looked her over one more time. "So, are you scared of having a makeover?"

* * *

Ino smiled with contentment when she got home. _I get a date with Kakashi. Sure, it'll be by the Hokage's order, but for this first one I get to pick where since Chisa's so clueless_. She settled onto the chair by her desk and played around with her hair. _Hmm, maybe we'll go out for sushi…lots of little opportunities to see his face._

* * *

Somehow through the Hokage's office they managed to get the date set up within three days. On that morning Ino met Chisa at her home. To her amusement, it turned out that the librarian's parents owned a bookstore and they lived in an upstairs apartment just like Ino did above the flower shop. _Wouldn't you just know it,_ she smiled. _No wonder she's got such an important position in the library so young. She's been surrounded by books all her life._

"So what do I need to do?" Chisa wore a loose gray turtleneck, fortunately without a jacket.

"Just follow me. Today, I'm your fairy godmother with an expense account." Ino flashed a card she'd been given by the Hokage. Ino had told Tsunade that if she wanted her to work miracles for Chisa, it wasn't going to come out of her pocket.

Ino got to learn just a few more things about the young librarian as they began their journey. One of the reasons Chisa was at the library instead of the bookstore was that she was a second daughter so her older sister was in line for inheriting the shop. Apparently they were both…bookish. The second confirmed what Ino had suspected, Chisa was her age: twenty, only younger, having been born in December.

The first stop as the place where Chisa had her glasses prescription on file: no more hiding those eyes. Ino made her try on every pair of frames in the place twice (Chisa refused the idea of contacts) before settling on what she considered to be the best choice. They'd have to come back for them later, but, since Ino had flashed one of the Hokage's special expense cards, they were more than willing to rush the job.

Next stop was Ino's favorite boutique. No more black, white and gray…well, except for one perfect little black dress that is. Colors were a must. Soon they had four outfits (and their under clothing) that were just right for the cycle of dates to come. So, burdened with their shopping bags, they went on their way.

The last stop was a salon. Chisa was more panicked about this stop more than she had been over the other two. Ino had to reassure her that they would stick to any limitations they were given. When all was said and done, the black haired lady was pleasantly surprised by this phase of her transformation. "Is that really me?" She looked at the mirror in awe.

"Just wait until you put it all together," Ino told her, "then your own parents won't recognize you."

So they picked-up her new glasses and headed back to the book store.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Ino said as she went on her way. 'If Godaime-sama could see her tonight, I'm sure she'd be amazed.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Ino walked up to **Hiroyuki's**, her father's favorite sushi place. She'd come here with the librarian so she would be reassured the Ino would be present if she was needed. The code phrase was, "Ino, what a surprise seeing you here." She hoped she wouldn't hear it tonight. Chisa was quite pleased with the first ensemble they'd put together: a floral blouse with a solid colored skirt. The colors were kind of watercolor-like in blue-violet and lilac; just enough color to get her used to seeing herself in it without getting too far from her gray.

Ino had already made arrangements to meet Kakashi at the sushi bar. She had waited to make her entrance until after Sai had met Chisa at the door and they'd been seated.

Sure enough as soon as she stepped in she could see the silvery hair of her date. It looked like he'd been drinking some sake while he waited. "Hello Kakashi," she came up behind him and teasingly put her arms around him, "did I keep you waiting?" She had gone the little black dress route, not too short, but just enough flare that it swung in a sassy manner as she moved. Although the hair was up in its usual fashion but she had accented it with beaded jet flowers.

He acted casual "Yo," but there was a hint of smile in his eyes. Then he added, "Come here often, pretty lady?"

"What is that, your official pick-up line?" She took the seat beside him. A quick glance across the room to see what Chisa was up to. Then back to Kakashi, "So what looks good tonight?" She glanced through the glass counter and once again back to Kakashi's face.

"So do you want something to drink, Ino?" Hiroyuki smiled from the behind the sushi bar.

He had long since accepted the fact that his son Bunpei and Ino were not meant for each other. Ino still wondered if he had fully accepted his son's real preferences. "I'll have the same as Kakashi." She smiled. "So what are you thinking about getting?" _Maybe playing cautious is a better way to go tonight._

They settled into getting a variety of things so they could share. Then Kakashi settled into eating…He somehow readjusted his face covering so it hung like a bandana or maybe it was a special one he wore for these occasions._Dammit, I was hoping to see. Sakura never commented on him doing anything like this._ Ino was snarling mentally.

* * *

She spent the next twenty minutes watching him as he ate, waiting for him to slip up. Then finally she gave up and looked over to see how Chisa was doing. They seemed to talking okay, Sai was facing toward where they were sitting. She saw him freeze up suddenly and then a blush crossed his face. Ino turned back toward Kakashi because she suddenly felt like she must have intruded on something.

She just caught him putting down his sake cup and pulling down the edge of his mask._ I missed it. I just know I did._ She was disappointed, but she'd figured the next thing would be talk about what happens next. "Any plans for later?"

He looked at her. "Of course, it is a date, isn't it?"

A sudden flutter of excitement filled Ino. _Maybe, just maybe…_ she drained her cup. "So, what do you…"

"Ino, what a surprise seeing you here."

Her head snapped around. There was Chisa looking at her with those violet eyes.

"Hello Chisa." Ino fought to put an innocent smile on her face. Then she reluctantly turned to Kakashi, "If you'll excuse me for just a minute." She gently took the librarian toward the ladies room. "What seem to be wrong?"

"Although I don't think he's my type, we were having a nice conversation about books and art." She had a slight plead in her eyes, something was definitely bothering her. "He suddenly stopped talking and kept staring in your direction. I think he has a thing about you."

"Unh, no, I don't think so." Ino shook her head, "He's definitely not into me." She looked around the corner and noticed what Sai was staring at…Kakashi. _Damn him, I'll bet he got to see his face. _

Chisa was looking over her shoulder to try to see exactly what Ino was looking at. "Is he staring at your date?"

"Oh yeah, can you believe it?"

"What should I do?"

"Write your first date off as experience." Ino moved to put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Did you at least have a nice conversation away from your books?"

"Yes, it was fine as far as that went. He did seem interested in some of the information I provided him with." She pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear, "He was very polite."

"Come with me." She led Chisa back to where she'd been sitting with Kakashi. He looked at them. "Satou Chisa, this is Hatake Kakashi, you may remember meeting each other briefly during the Speed Dating session."

Kakashi studied her face for a moment.

"Oh yes, when he saw I was reading, he pulled out a book of his own." Chisa smiled.

Kakashi blinked, "You didn't look like this that night. Why did you hide how cute you were, did you have a head's up from somebody?"

Ino elbowed him. He looked at her with a hint of raised eyebrow. "If it is at all possible could we escort her home before we continue our date?"

"You don't have to…" the librarian started.

"A gentleman never abandons a lady who requires assistance." Kakashi replied.

They paid their bill and started to walk toward the exit. The owner's son, Bunpei intercepted Ino just before they got to the door. He pulled Ino aside for just a moment.

"Your friend's date is still sitting at his table. He seems to be drawing. What do you think I should do about it?" He nudged his glasses back, his blue eyes showing concern.

"Bunpei, I think the best thing you personally could do right now, is walk up to him. His name is Sai. Introduce yourself, and make sure you smile at him." Ino said to him. "Be sure you let him see your eyes, they're your best feature. I think he's been checking out my date, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's drawing him."

"You're saying I," he glanced over at Sai, the tail of his neatly tied black hair swung with his movement, "might have a chance with him?"

"It's half the reason I picked this spot." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck."

* * *

Ino and Kakashi got Chisa back to her home. He waited a little bit back while the girls said their farewells.

"Thank you for your assistance tonight Ino." The black haired woman smiled. It was sweet and very genuine. "That was no where as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you think so." Ino gave the girl a hug. "I actually enjoyed the makeover part. So do you think you can keep this new look up?"

"I hope so." Chisa fiddled with one of the strands that hung along side her face.

"If not, you can look me up before your next date and we'll get you all set up again. That's what friends are for."

The librarian blinked then started to laugh. "Exactly. Goodnight Ino." She turned and walked into the building.

Ino walked over to Kakashi.

"So, what was that really about?" he asked.

"Let's just take a long walk together around the village." Ino wrapped her arms around his right one and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'll tell you all about my punishment and the fact that I'm actually starting to enjoy it."

* * *

An hour and a half later Ino walked with Kakashi up the street toward the flower shop.

"Sure you won't change your mind?" She gave him her sexiest smile, the one with just a hint more curl to the right side of the mouth.

"Ino, although you've become a very attractive woman, something inside me tells me you aren't the one."

"So, have you figured out who she is?"

"I'll know when it happens." He shrugged.

Ino could see his muscles ripple underneath the blue-gray long sleeved t-shirt he wore. "I could entertain you in the meantime…" She placed one of her hands over his heart.

"You know that's not how I behave. I appreciate all the admiration that women of the village feel for me," his eye smiled, "but I just don't casually do such things."

"Well, thank you for being a gentleman then." Ino looked up at him. "On so many levels, you didn't balk at the order from the Hokage to date me…and in normal terms it was a nice date. You escorted Chisa home and listened to my story…all in all you were very sweet." She tilted her head a little more. "I'll close my eyes for a goodnight kiss." And she did.

Kakashi honored her request.

The feather light first brush of his lips excited her. Then the way he gently slid his tongue to meet her own. Ino thought how nicely his mouth fit against her own, and what a tragedy it was that a man who could kiss like this wasn't sharing this with someone on a regular basis. A moment later it was over.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I'm hoping if I keep them closed you'll do that again." Ino smiled, "Are you just a natural or did someone teach you?" Another moment passed. She finally gave up and opened her icy blue eyes.

He chuckled, "That's my greatest secret."

"Goodnight Kakashi, see you around."

"Goodnight Ino." He did a rapid series of gestures with his hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She turned to the door and went up the stairs as quietly as possible.

* * *

It took Ino a while to fall asleep. For some reason, she started drawing parallels to her making over Chisa to when she'd helped Sakura out when they were both children. _Is this how I develop strong friendships? Great…does that mean I get to have a rival phase with her as well?_

* * *

A/N: Bunpei is an OC that had originally appeared in Konoha Babylon-Ino Diaries. I decided his father needed a name as did the sushi place so I name him, Hiroyuki, after Sakai Hiroyuki, Iron Chef French for the original series. It was so cool watching him. 


	5. On Maneuvers

A/N: Neji's back!!! Also there are two incredibly brief references to events from my other stories. Anything I have written with the words 'Konoha Babylon' attached to it is part of a longer interlocking series of my version of things.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto holds the rights to Naruto and its amazing characters. He fully understands that principle about not holding too tightly or too loosely. I wouldn't want to lose such a wondrous treasure either…now if only this 'magic lamp' I found would work.

* * *

It was the Friday after the first of the dates. Ino had just finished opening up the flower shop for the day. She was dancing around singing to herself, "I got a date with Neji. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Yeah I got a date with Neji-ji-ji-ji. Uh huh…" The front door opened causing to bell to ring. Ino immediately froze in mid step, then snapped to attention to see who had just come in.

To her astonishment, it was Gai. "Good Morning, Ino." He gave her that over-the-top smile of his, "So, what kind of flowers do you get for a first date?"

_Probably an only date._ Ino tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _Think girl think…what could possibly help him along? Sakura would probably like it if I can help him. It would distract him so he doesn't keep interrupting her life with Lee…dammit…think._ She was moving around the room gesturing wildly toward various items. "Just give me a minute." _He's a jonin, he can afford something nice, but it can't look like he's trying too hard. _

Ino flurried around the store for about five more minutes. She looked at her creation: a nice variety, perfect for the month of May. Not too extravagant, not too ordinary in her eyes, just right for a lunch date. "So what do you think? I've even worked a nice amount of green into it."

Thumbs up and a grin. Gai seemed pleased.

"So, which one are you going out with?" Ino smiled at him.

"I think she was #19, her name is Keiko, and she's a sword smith's assistant. Mostly she polishes blades and finishes the hilts."

"Cool," Ino grinned "she helps make weapons and you know to use them. So where you meeting for lunch?" _He just might be able to pull this off…_

* * *

Neji was hard at work with his morning training regimen. He'd run through his regular weapons cycle and was now about to go into his Byakugan phase. He had just thought it would have been nice to have someone out here to work with, but Gai and Lee had both been busy this morning. He made the gesture, "Byakugan," and activated it …He let out a sigh. "Hello, Tenten."

The kunoichi came out from behind the tree where she'd been watching him. "I was wondering if you could use a workout partner today." She tried not to sound nervous, but Neji detected the slight hesitation in her voice.

"I suppose I could…" he looked at her standing there, "what made you come out here?"

"I ran into Gai this morning." She regarded him. There was a question in her brown eyes.

Neji decided he'd make her spell it out, even though he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted to ask. "And…"

"He told me about the Hokage's…special gathering." She had a slight pout on her lips…did he detect a hint of gloss on them? "Was she really setting people up on dates?"

"I thought you wanted to practice." Neji didn't like the way her voice had started to pitch higher. If this went on much longer she was going to hit that tone that really annoyed him.

She looked down at her left foot as she scuffed it across the ground. A moment passed as she dug a slight groove in the earth it. "You're not caught up in this, are you?"

"What business is it of yours if I am?" His brow furrowed. This was not something he wanted to get into with her.

"I was hoping that we could talk things over." She put her hands together behind her back and arched slightly. "It's been a little over two weeks. I miss…"

"Tenten, I can't." He held a hand up like a shield, "I feel very differently about things than you do. Although I think what the Hokage has done is peculiar to say the least, I also believe that it will at least give me an opportunity to expose myself to other people and their ideas."

Tenten snorted.

Neji regarded her, "What was that for?"

"I can only imagine what kind of ideas." She crossed her arms in front of herself while turning her head sideways and pointing her nose in the air.

"Excuse me. I thought you were the one who put some of _those_ ideas in my head in the first place." He was definitely feeling the tension between them now.

She wrapped her arms around herself, hands on shoulders, "You're my one and only Neji. I've never even considered anyone else."

"Maybe it's time you did," he replied. "Now, since it appears that this is all you want to do, I think I'll be going." He picked up his pack and took off down the path back toward the village.

* * *

The day at the shop had become a non-stop marathon for Ino. Her father was away on other business. Her mother had a severe cold and wasn't going to be much help today. It was turning out that the first real wave of the dates had some how been set up for this night. And since people seemed to associate dates and flowers…

Shikamaru walked in about three-fifteen. "Weren't you supposed to meet up with us for practice this afternoon?"

"Sorry, I've been busy. This place has been crazy today." The bell at the door rang again. She looked up her mind registered who it was. _Omigod, Ibiki, will surprises never cease?_ The examiner started browsing the cases. So she made a comment, "Anyways Shika, I hope you and Chouji worked hard without me."

"Yeah, yeah, but you've got to find a way to let us know next time." Shikamaru frowned, "we gave you an extra half hour to show up, then ran some drills without you."

"So, you got a date tonight too?" she asked him.

Shikamaru flinched. "No, I only got stuck twice. The first one's tomorrow with the girl you described as 'Quiet, but there's something about her.' I'm hoping that something isn't a split-personality. The other is the Librarian you were making yourself all chummy with at the end of the evening." He gave her a scrutinizing stare, "What's up with that? Why'd you take such an interest in her all of a sudden?"

Ibiki started walking over.

Ino said, "I'll tell you later, okay."

"Trouble, that's all you ever are." Shikamaru turned toward the door again and walked out.

Ino turned her full attention to her latest customer. "Is there something I can help you with?"

* * *

Neji had gone back to the Hyuuga complex and spent the afternoon working Hanabi instead. His fourteen year-old cousin was a lot easier to take than Tenten's pouting, even when she too finally addressed the topic of the infamous speed dating incident.

"My teammate, Tetsuro, said his cousin was caught up in it. Needless to say, the guy recognized you…who doesn't know you? So, how many girls are you going to see?" She released a flurry of gentle fist moves at him while she spoke. She had secretly hoped her bringing up this topic would fluster him and he'd make a mistake, but somehow he dodged every attack.

Neji laughed, "Nice try, but if you really want to talk to me I suggest we take a break."

She tried on last feint at him, then gave up and sat on the porch.

Neji sat next to her.

She glanced up at him, "I know you broke up with Tenten. How do you know when a relationship isn't working and it's time to move on?"

"I guess that's very personal and subjective." He looked out across the yard, "I was with Tenten a long time. Sometimes when you're used to being around someone you fall into comfortable patterns. Maybe that's what happened with us, everything became routine, teamwork, dates, everything." He frowned, "Then one day it was like something inside me woke up and asked, 'Is this what you want, every day the same thing?' And some part of me started to listen, but the other part said, 'This is fine, it's what we always do'." He sighed and thought about what to say next.

Hanabi sat there patiently waiting. She fidgeted a little with her hair twisting a strand around her finger.

Finally, he resumed, "I finally made a mental list of what I thought were pros and cons about our relationship. I was surprised that the lists were fairly close, slightly more 'pro', but still close." He turned to Hanabi, "You know about the argument I had with her. It was like suddenly something that was acceptable for us up to that point suddenly became annoying. For at least the past year, I'd let her do all the talking about what we were doing. It was like she was my public relations representative. Finally, my mind registered the corner I'd put myself into and decided it was wrong. The rest came out in one nasty tactless explosion. It was wrong for me to do that so publicly and I apologized for the way it was done but not the action itself.

"There are some that compare love to being a drug. Maybe I was on a bad trip that finally wore off so I could see clearly again." He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know if there is a right way to describe it."

"So does this mean you're looking forward to your date tonight then?" Hanabi smiled at him. "Who's the lucky girl?" she teased.

He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "None of your business." He got up and walked away.

* * *

At five o'clock, Ino shut the shop down, did all the clean up work, and ran up the back stairs. She checked up on her mother and asked her if she wanted anything special for dinner. Then she sent about her next task. The kitchen was her next battlefield and she only had until 7:00 to finish. Then on to getting cleaned up and dressed before meeting up with Neji around 8:00…this was going to be cutting it close.

She worked with frantic energy. "I can do this." She took a short break to bring her mother some rice and soup. That was the only down time she got before the appointed hour. She layered her clothes white camisole under a lilac shirt with silver pinstripes, over that a violet cardigan. She decided her black jeans would work better than blue tonight. In her hair she finally settled on a lilac colored scarf around her pony tail just to make her look just a little more playful.

"Bye, mom!" She called out before she ran out the door, carrying the basket she'd prepared. After two blocks, she had to slow her pace slightly. She suddenly realized she was more tired from her long busy day than she had previously thought. She also hadn't eaten much of anything since noon, just a few quick tastes of what she had packed in her basket.

_Moonlight picnic,_ she smiled at the thought; it had seemed inspired when she came up with it. Lying on a blanket with Neji, sharing a late dinner under the full moon, she had been ecstatic when he agreed to the idea. She scanned ahead down the street, there he was just up ahead and yes, it looked like he had remembered to bring something to drink.

"Hi," she felt strangely shy all of a sudden as she walked up to him, "sorry I'm a little late. It was a really busy day at the shop." She looked at what he was wearing, a tee with broad stripes in navy and medium blue under a charcoal grey hoodie and, of course, jeans. A navy bandana was tied around his head to cover the curse mark. He'd gone for comfortable, that was good because she'd done the same; after all, it was a picnic.

"Allow me then." He reached to take the basket from her.

"Thank you." She smiled. Then she realized one little thing was wrong, "If you're carrying both the basket and the drinks what do I hold on to?"

He chuckled lightly "You're all about contact, Ino. Here." he looped the handles of the bag he'd brought around the fingers of the hand he carried the basket with. He offered his newly freed hand to her. Ino took it gleefully and entwined her fingers with his.

They walked to toward the training grounds. Soon, they settled on a place near the pond but fairly open so they could see the stars and be well illuminated by the moon. They spread out the blanket and set the basket toward one side. Ino pulled out the plates, glasses and utensils she'd packed. Then she pulled out the items she'd made after she'd gotten off work. Fortunately she'd thought ahead on one item, dessert was made the night before.

She made up a plate for him and handed it over. While she made up her own he took the glasses filled then with the drink he'd brought with him. A moment later Ino settled in along side him and picked up her glass. "So what is it?" She asked.

"Taste it and see." Neji smiled.

She took a little sip. It turned out to be a slightly sweet wine with a fruit essence. "Do you drink this kind of thing often?"

"Only on picnics." He looked at her. His pale eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight; there was a hint of a smile in them as well.

"Oh, so you do this sort of thing all the time then?" she playfully bumped her shoulder into his.

"No, but I have had this wine in the past and thought it would be pleasant at a picnic."

"Well, then since were here," she picked up an item off her plate and offered it to him, "Try this."

* * *

A little while later they were laying back on the blanket looking up at the sky. All that was left out were the glasses and about a quarter of the bottle of wine.

"So what do you think about this little game the Hokage's got us all playing?" Ino said softly.

"At first I felt insulted, but the more I think about it the more I find it to be good timing."

"Oh?"

The Hyuuga prodigy sat up again. "I think if she hadn't started this up I might have slid back into the pattern I was in before."

"Back to Tenten?"

"Probably," he stared across the pond for the moment. "She was waiting for me this morning. Asked if we could get back together…asked if I was going to date someone else…it was almost hard to walk away from her…from that familiar routine." He sighed. "Tonight, it's been nice to do something different. I certainly would never have thought about going out and doing something like this. She definitely wouldn't have. I have to thank you for this at least."

He paused for a moment. Today had really turned into a day for him opening up, why stop now. "You were right when you grabbed my card and marked it up for me. It does make me feel more open to the dating experience. I'd pretty much been with one person so far, except for that 'side adventure' as you'd so aptly put it, that I don't really have anything to compare it to. If I decide to go back to her after all this is done at least I'll feel that I didn't miss out on something else. If I find something better during the course of this…"

He turned to look back at Ino. Suddenly it all made sense; he'd wondered why she'd been so quiet. There she was sleeping on the blanket. The moonlight playing across her hair making it look almost like spun silver. _And here I was beginning to think you were a really good listener,_ he chuckled to himself. He poured the last of the wine into his glass and watched her sleep for a while.

* * *

He'd spent his time reflecting on what he'd said. Then after about twenty minutes he got her up from her nap. "Hey, sleeping beauty, if you need the rest so badly, maybe we better get you home."

Ino blinked and looked at him. When she realized what had happened, the blush was visible even in this light. "I'm sooo sorry." She bowed her head. "It was no reflection on you, I just had a really busy day, it was so peaceful out here and your voice was so soothing."

"I know," he said softly, "it's okay, I got a lot of thinking done." He stood then offered her a hand up. The basket was already packed and ready to go.

Ino grabbed the blanket, Neji the basket and they headed back toward the Yamanaka flower shop. They walked through the streets side by side. In a surprisingly short time they reached their destination. "Thank you for going with me. I'm just sorry I wasn't a better date."

"You were fine." Neji smiled, "You're actually very sweet looking when you sleep. I never noticed it when we've been out on missions in the past."

"Maybe we can get together so you can watch me sleep again." She smirked as she rested her free hand gently against his chest.

"We'll see how the rest of it goes first." He said, "Who knows?" He leaned toward her and gave her a gentle kiss. Not too innocent, but not promising anything more either.

She knew that he was slightly worried about her after she fell asleep. She wasn't going to push her luck by turning on the tease.

"Goodnight Ino."

"Goodnight, see you around." She took the basket from him and headed inside.

She went up the stair to her family's apartment. With every step she felt the return of the tiredness that had ruined her chance to have a little something more from Neji tonight. _He didn't need his Byakugan to see this._She dumped the basket on the kitchen counter and stumbled off to her room. When she got to her room she flopped onto her bed, _The hell with it, I just don't want to move anymore._ In five minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Neji wandered back to his room at the Hyuuga complex. As he brushed out his hair, he reflected once again on the events of both day and evening. He had liked Ino's idea of this moonlight picnic from the moment she said it. _Probably knew it would be a prime opportunity to show off what a good little cook she is._ From a past experience he knew Ino could be _very_ creative in other ways as well. _But is she really that interested in me beyond the adventure? If we did get involved would I have to keep half an eye on her at all times? And then there's her well known infatuation, Sasuke, what if he walked back into Konoha? _Neji mulled over the thought for a while and all he could come up with was, _Definite maybe._

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't make Neji too talky for you all. Sometimes I find there are days when one event leads to another and much to your surprise you find yourself opening up to the universe…or at least someone who happened to catch you with the right phrase at the right moment. 


	6. Tactical Error

A/N: I'm starting to work a little more about who Chisa is into this. I know she's an OC but I want people to get to know her…whether you like her is up to you.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's publisher looked upon his work called Naruto and determined it was good. The rights are retained by these gods and we can only offer up these paltry offerings in hope of favor.

* * *

Tactical Error

Team 10 was heading out for its latest mission. Shikamaru was being exceptionally quiet as they hit the road. He had barely spoken two words since they were given the assignment back in the Hokage's office. Usually he would be begin the brain storming sessions with Ino and Chouji by the time the village gates were out of sight. Instead he stared at the road with a grim expression.

Ino decided it was her turn to attempt to break the silence, since the small effort Chouji put forward had no results, "Bad date Saturday?"

"You could say that." Shika replied. He gave her a sidelong glance. It was loaded with an expression that read, _This is your fault._

Ino tried to return his gaze with a sympathetic one, "Tell me what happened."

"Your 'quiet girl' ambushed me." He scowled.

"Ambushed?" Chouji's interest was caught. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, most of the evening I was starting to think that Ino might have been right about her." He looked over at the smirk on Ino's face. "I mean, Kazuya didn't catch my interest in that way. At least, it was turning out to be 'mostly harmless', or so I thought." He glanced skyward with a sigh, "I was walking her home, and we had stopped just in front of her front porch. Suddenly, she leapt up, wrapped her arms and legs around me, causing me to fall forward onto the porch on top of her."

Ino snorted, "You're kidding right. It sounds a little embarrassing for a shinobi of your level. "

"I admit it was the last thing I expected, but she seemed surprisingly determined." His eyes narrowed at his kunoichi teammate. "As I scrambled to get out of Kazuya's hold, the front door flew opened, and her brother comes out and starts yelling at me to get off of her. He must have heard the impact on the porch and came out to investigate. Of course the second she saw him she started carrying on like I was about to have my way with her right there in the open. Fortunately, when she 'reacted' to the surprise of his arrival, her grip loosened enough for me to get off of her."

"So, you made a break for it?" Chouji asked, his expression showed deep concern.

"No, that would have probably been the worst thing that I could have done at that moment. I'm sure she would have told at least one member of her family about the date before hand…she certainly wouldn't have covered for me if I'd have run. So I had to stand there while the brother advanced on me. I'd seen him before. His name's Kazuyuki, one of the chuunin who occasionally fills in at the main gates. He's probably getting promoted soon; I know he's both faster and stronger than me. However, I wanted to resolve this without resorting to using my shadows by street light. I asked him to think about what he'd just seen, then asked him if he thought any guy would be stupid enough to wait until her got the girl to her front porch to try something like that.

"Fortunately for me, he paused, and looked back at his little sister. She gave herself away by having been intently watching to see what was going to happen next. The moment Kazuya saw her brother turn around, she quite literally threw herself in to a very badly faked set of hysterics." For a first time since he'd begun his story there was a hint of a smile on Shikamaru's face. "Kazuyuki promptly picked her up by the collar and dragged her into the house."

"Well, at least you got some amusement out of it." Ino grinned.

"Yeah, but only after I was worried that I was in deep trouble and about to get my ass kicked." He shook his head, "I am not looking forward to dating your 'friend' the librarian, if you're this bad at setting people up."

"Wait just a minute," Chouji looked from Shika to Ino, "Satou-san is my date next week. Are you suggesting that she might do something crazy?"

"See what you've started," Ino scolded Shikamaru, "You're starting to scare Chouji."

"And you're just troublesome."

* * *

Six days later, Ino was back from another successful mission. She stopped by the library and was checking up on Chisa. The girl had not done as bad a back slide as Ino had feared. Yes, the librarian was wearing one of her gray shapeless jackets, but the green blouse she wore was more fitted and had a scoop neckline. The jet hair was pulled into a bun, yet the strands that had been able to escape softened the look. _At least she didn't go back to the old glasses. I forgot to take them away from her, _Ino thought with some relief.

She walked up to the desk. "So, are you ready for round two?"

Chisa looked up from the stack of books she was cataloging, "Hello Ino. Is that tonight already?"

"You bet." Ino smiled, "Now, I have to warn you, the man you're seeing tonight is one of my best friends in the whole world."

"Does that mean I have to do anything in particular?" The violet-eyed librarian looked slightly alarmed.

"Oh no," the blond kunoichi smiled, "Akimichi Chouji is one the easiest going people I know." Then she thought, _As long as you don't call him fat, not that you'd do anything tactless like that._ So far, Chisa had been reasonably polite about everything…cold at times, but polite.

"So, who's your date tonight?" Chisa asked.

"Kamizuki Izumo, he's one of the Hokage's assistants." _Well, this was a surprise,_ Ino thought, _she's curious about my dates too._

"Is he a gentleman like your last date?"

Surprise again, "Well, he's a little wilder in some ways." Ino didn't really want to get into it too much. She figured Chisa didn't need to get that much into that part of Ino's history just yet. Yes, they were working towards conversing on a more open level, but, unless the librarian came right out and asked Ino about her past experiences, she wasn't going to open up and share.

"So, what's the plan this time?" the violet eyes locked on Ino's icy blue ones.

"Well, since you're going out for dinner, I'll warn you about one thing. You'll have to initiate the conversation," the blond kunoichi looked slightly embarrassed as she added, "Chouji tends to get fixated on his food."

"The Akimichi metabolism requires a higher caloric intake so they can perform their various jutsu." Chisa commented.

Ino's jaw dropped, "What did you just say?"

The librarian pushed her glasses back, "The Akimichi metabolism…"

"Whoa, stop right there. You were researching Chouji?" The aquamarine eyes were wide,_What have I gotten my friends into?_ She was shocked.

"That's what I do. I can research anything with great speed and accuracy." Chisa didn't seem phased by Ino's expression, "I have access to this entire library." She leaned forward to add with a whisper, "There are materials here that only the Hokage and myself have access to. Sometimes, when she needs something urgently, she'll send someone to get me, even at home in the middle of the night.

"To her, I am as valuable a resource as any of her shinobi. I think she'll forgive me using the archives for myself once in a while. As I told you before, I read for information. I would never use any of the knowledge I have acquired for personal gain, nor would I consider selling it." Her violet eyes met Ino's straight on, "My spirit is as noble as your own; I would die to protect Konoha if it came to that.

"It is just that I like to know about things, when something catches my interest I research it." Chisa finished her statement and accented it by pushing her glasses back.

"Chouji caught your interest?" Ino was truly curious now. _What is Chisa up to?_

"The whole dating disaster caught me. After I got past the initial shock of it, I turned to my books." The black hair woman gestured at the room. "I find great comfort in knowledge. Unfortunately, there was little I could come up with on Sai. There are no records on him except onward from the time he became part of Team 7. That leaves a huge gap in his history…and I had initially feared in our ability to converse. I actually lucked by picking a topic with him.

"The research on my other dates has also proven interesting. The Akimichi, Nara and Hyuuga clans all have fascinating things in their histories. I promise I will try to be discrete when I offer out tidbits of what I've learned as conversation starters." Once again she pushed her glasses back, "I've also learned a few things about the Yamanaka clan that I bet you don't even know. It's possible that all the clans have a skeleton or two in their closets."

"You're getting scary, girl."

"No, I'm just being myself. I'm very realistic about things." The librarian regarded Ino, "Maybe the Hokage shouldn't have put me into the dating pool. I liked being insular; now with your help, I'm starting look beyond my little world. At the same time, I'm starting to worry that I'm incapable of normal interaction with people. What if I genuinely decide that I really like one of them, not just some little fantasy I've had because he looked so nice when he reads…oh." She suddenly covered her mouth like she'd said too much.

_Is that girlish vulnerability or would be stalker?_ Ino tried to read Chisa's eyes, _I think that's fear; I'll give her the benefit of the doubt._ "Take a deep breath girlfriend," Ino tried to help the librarian release some of the sudden tension. She put a hand on Chisa's shoulder, "Com'on. You can do it. Inhale…slow exhale…think calm thoughts."

The black haired girl closed her eyes and followed the directions she was given. A moment later, she opened her eyes again, "I'm sorry; I was speaking faster than I was thinking."

"Yeah, I kind of do that sometimes too." Ino smiled.

Chisa returned the smile.

* * *

Neji was heading through the heart of Konoha on his way home after working with Lee on a special project for the Hokage. He actually didn't mind Lee on a one-on-one basis. It was only when he was in lock-step with Gai that it made Neji feel trapped. In fact, he thought it had been a fairly productive day. _This should look good on my records going into the next phase of Team assignments._ He still anticipated having his own Genin team sometime in the near future. _Things are looking up._He smiled to himself.

He kept his awareness up as he continued along his way, at the intersection was one of Tenten's favorite hangouts…_Maybe, I should have gone a different way. _Then just up ahead, off to the left, he caught sight of Ino. She was wearing a lilac colored short sleeved sweater and a very nicely fitted pair of jeans. _Maybe I should catch up and say hello. _

As he watched, she stopped in front of one of the shops and a black haired girl came out. _Who's that? _He wondered, _She's every bit as pretty as Ino…just different. _He watched as the girl twirled on one foot in the pink boot that matched the ruffled blouse she wore. The denim skirt was cut with just enough flair that it was almost an enchanting display. Furthermore, the blonde kunoichi smiled and nodded as a sign of approval. _Is Ino putting her through some kind on inspection? This is weird. _

He moved closer, his curiosity would not let him walk away just yet. Ino held her hand out and her companion held out her purse. Ino opened it and pulled out something rectangular, Neji heard the reprimand: "Put the book back. You're going on a date; you're supposed to pay attention to him." As the girl ran back inside he considered what he'd just seen. _Ino's coaching someone for dates…no, it can't be. _He looked at the woman as she came back out. _Black hair, glasses, and the comment about the book…is that the librarian? Coaching and makeovers, you really are something else, Ino. _He smiled in spite of himself, _I've got to ask her how she got herself into this._

Then, suddenly, he remembered that the Hokage had told him Ino had been dealt with for marking up cards during the speed dating fiasco. _Well, I guess the Hokage really does know how put her shinobi's skills to best use. _

He watched them head up the street, not missing the fact that he wasn't the only guy whose eye they caught. Several heads turned as the high contrast duo passed by. Then the realization hit him. _Wait a minute, when am I supposed to go out with her? Definitely not tonight, I wonder who she is seeing then. _Ever so briefly he mused with following them, and not just because of the librarian.

* * *

"So, this is the place." Ino said as she stood outside of the restaurant Chisa had chosen for the date, "I don't want Chouji to even see me in there, so I'll spend the first part of the evening out here." She gestured at the open air café across the street. "I'll try to claim a spot on the outside edge once my date gets here. If I have to, I can drag things out by ordering coffee after dinner." She glanced up the street in case either date had shown up ahead of schedule, "When I see you come out together, I'll assume things went smoothly. Chouji is a gentleman; he'll be just fine escorting you home, even if it doesn't turn out as an ideal date."

"Very well then." The violet eyes met Ino's. "All we have to do is wait."

* * *

Izumo sat across from Ino as the sun set. "So, you want to go back to my place."

They had eaten at a leisurely pace and shared a dessert. They'd even paid the check. All Ino could do was drag out her third cup of coffee for an unnaturally long time. Her date noticed she was gazing across the way to the place across the street…. again.

"Hey Ino," he reached a hand out in front of her and waved it, "what's the deal?"

"I'm on a mission." She muttered.

"You're what?" he said it just a little too loud.

She looked at him then around to see some of the other people sitting on the outdoor patio were glancing over and whispering. _Oh great, I can just image what some of them thought they just witnessed. _She quickly glanced back and forth between her surveillance place and the crowd. _At least none of them seem familiar so I won't be hearing any interesting rumors coming back at me._

Izumo leaned forward across the table, "What kind of mission entails sitting across from a restaurant in the heart of Konoha?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ino shook her head, "Just let it go."

"Oh no, now you've got my interest."

Just then, she caught sight of Chisa and Chouji stepping out of the restaurant. She visually tracked them as the moved down the street, worse yet she tensed as if she wanted to get up and follow them.

None of this was lost on her date, "You can't be serious. This is no mission."

Ino's face turned to him.

"You're stalking you're teammate." He snorted, "His date looked awfully cute…are you jealous?"

"What? No! I told you I've been given an assignment." She stood there, hands on the table, "Really, I'm here on the Hokage's orders."

He put his hand on the side of his face with a serious expression. "That's right, this date was an order too." Then it all turned to sarcasm, "so did she give you any instructions what were supposed to do now that you've finished your coffee." Then burst out laughing again, "Or do you want to pursue your other target before that vicious girl does something to him that you'll both regret."

As he threw his head back so she could see both of his eyes. Ino was sorely tempted to spit in both of them, "WHAT KIND OF BUG CRAWLED US YOUR ASS!" She suddenly clamped both hands over her mouth and looked at the people staring at them. She bowed her head toward the crowd, said, "I'm sorry," jumped the little decorative fence of the café, and took off in the opposite direction of her friends. She still had Izumo's laughter ringing painfully in her ears.

* * *

Chisa realized that the evening had gone surprisingly fast, although it was, by no means, what she would have called a date. Instead, it had been something she liked almost as much as books: information gathering. True, she had started her conversation by trying to get Chouji to talk about himself, his interests (besides food), etc. Somehow, instead the things he talked about centered on his team. She listened as he told her how long they'd all been together, how he believed they were much as teammates than any other group in Konoha and not just because of their fathers.

Chouji spoke of Shikamaru with great respect. He talked of his best friend's first mission as a chuunin and it's near tragic results. He talked about Shikamaru's skills as a strategist as well how proud he was when that planning managed to take down one of the Akatsuki. There was also a name that appeared in some of these stories…maybe a little research would clear that up.

When he spoke about Ino, it was all about her façade. How she seemed to talk one way, but her actions told a very different story. Not that he didn't respect her skills as a kunoichi, mind you…he certainly enjoyed talking about her. Would he have found it funny to know that she was keeping half an eye on this situation?

By the time he had walked her home, she felt she knew just a few more things. Some might just help her figure out Shikamaru, but what she really wanted to know was whether she had seen the real Ino yet. At least Ino had been right about Chouji. He fulfilled his duties as a gentleman admirably: a safe trip home and a polite thank you for the time spent together.

* * *

Ino had been sitting on a bench for well over an hour. She was still berating herself for her actions. _Stupid…stupid…stupid. I let him get to me and just blew up. I didn't even get a good insult in. _Finally she threw her head back to look up at the night sky, and instead found herself looking up into a tree. _Can't even do this right._ Then, she realized there was someone in the tree above her.

"Was wondering when you'd realize someone was up here."

She immediately recognized the voice, let alone the pale face and eyes. "Neji. What would bring you out here at this time of night?"

"Maybe I was a little bored with life in Hyuuga-land." He smirked.

"So, you thought sitting around in a tree was more exciting." She stood up to look at him. "Maybe you aren't the man I thought you were." She turned her head.

Neji had been thinking about jumping down, but the head turn made him balk. The move reminded him of Tenten.

Then Ino started to stroll away down the road. That movement was nothing like Tenten's, so he leapt down to land along side her. "Walk you home?"

"Is that all you want?" Ino's voice teased back. "I'm so heavily dosed with caffeine, I can guarantee I won't fall asleep on you this time."

"Where to then?" he asked.

"I know a much nicer tree just up ahead."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

She jumped up into the next tree. "I'll give you something that'll surprise you." Her laughter was almost musical.

_Oh, why not. _He followed, _there are definitely some things I miss about not having a steady girlfriend._

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were still twined around each other on the broad tree limb that Ino had brought him to.

"So, I have a question for you." His voice gently intruded in her ear.

"Hmmm." was her only reply as she arched her white throat before him like an offering.

"Am I just a plaything to you?" he refused to take the bait.

"Maybe," she said softly, "does it really matter?" She slid her left hand deftly across his hip. She felt him tense, but not in the way she wanted.

"Let me put it this way. Do you even care who I really am?"

"I know exactly who you are. You are a man with skin the color of moonlight and hair of finest silk." The fingers of her right hand gently twined into it as she spoke, "And, like all men, you have needs." She tried to press against him and reinitiate what they'd done earlier. "Just as women do…"

Neji shifted gently and slid from her grasp as if he was water. He picked up his discarded clothes and left her there.

She saw no trace as to which direction he'd gone. Slowly, she got up and began to put her clothing back on. _This evening just keeps giving me more and more to think about. _She finished zipping her jeans and headed for home.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to stick to my original ideas for this story but the idea for one of the segments here was not originally where I wanted to go…but it plays into where I want to take this so I added it. You'll just have to guess what that part was. 


	7. Strategic Regrouping

A/N: I love Team 10. Ino-Shika-Cho. They are by far my favorites as a unit. I wanted to feature their interaction for a change.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the rights to Naruto and its characters, rightly so since he created them. I just take these crazy side trips with his characters and try to get them home them undamaged. I think they should party with some O.C.s once in a while; it gives them something to brag about with their friends.

* * *

Strategic Regrouping

It was a new day and Chisa stared at the ceiling of her room. The term 'friends' had come up so early and often during her night out…even before, since Ino had used it as well. _Did I ever have someone who I could think of as a friend before this? Am I even sure that the bond I'm developing with Ino is really friendship? _She rolled over and wrapped her arms around her pillow and hugged it to herself. _Then again does anyone in my family really have any close friends? They smile and talk to the customers just fine. However I can't remember the last time they've had friends over…if ever. Satsuki is even more insular than Mom and Dad as far as that goes…two years older than me and scared of the outside world…I don't know why, she's not trapped like I am._

She looked over at the clock. 7:00; time to get ready for work.

* * *

Neji had a head full of thoughts that wouldn't go away as well. _She's so frustrating, I can't figure her out, is she just in it for kicks? _ He reflected on what had happened with Ino last night. _I don't want another relationship where I'm some sort of prize; I had enough of that with Tenten. Although, I have to admit that Tenten knew a lot about me, my actual likes, dislikes_ _and some of my ambitions. Ino on the other hand only makes me discover new things about myself in a very limited way. Damn, she was soooo amazing. No, don't linger on that too long, _he reminded himself, _I don't need a delay getting ready. _

He continued preparing his gear. He had a short term assignment that would take him out of the village for a few days. _I didn't even think to ask her what she was doing with the librarian. Then again, I really wasn't thinking at all when I was with her. _He sighed, maybe getting away would give him time to clear his head.

* * *

The only thoughts from the night before that lingered in Ino's mind was: _I haven't had that kind of fun in a while. Too bad he didn't want to stick around for seconds. I would have definitely made it worth his while._ She hummed happily to herself as she was putting away the latest shipment of cards and wraps for the flower shop.

* * *

The next day, Ino checked in with Chisa. "So, have you made arrangements for your next date yet?"

"Yes, Friday night." The spectacled eyes met Ino's, "He sent word that there's a movie that he'd like to see."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, I've kind of heard about it myself. Shikamaru and Chouji have been waiting for this one to come out for a while." _Under normal circumstances, they probably would have hung out together to see it._

"I haven't gone to the movies since I was a kid…"

"You lead a very sheltered life don't you?"

"Exactly," The librarian looked at the blond with slight chagrin. "My entertainment has been almost exclusively with books. Father tried to take my sister and me around a bit more when we were children but we never were comfortable with it. That big dark open space with the illuminated image on the screen, even when we were surrounded with people, we always felt lost in there."

"You're not sure about this?" Ino put a hand on her shoulder. "I could talk him out of it if you want."

"No." Chisa shook her head firmly. "I want to experience things other people like to do. Maybe if I see things from a new perspective, I won't feel so trapped… I mean, I might make some friends."

Ino had seen the panic flash through her eyes when she'd said 'trapped'. _I think that was another 'slip of the tongue' moment for her. There's something deeper than just an isolated childhood going on here._"Well, I hope, at least, you're getting used to having me around."

"I think so," The black haired girl started to work through the stack of books that was at her station. "So, which outfit do you recommend?"

"Not the black dress. That's for a dinner date, if I'd had any idea that your date with Shikamaru would end up as a movie, I'd have made you wear it out on the first date. I guess you'll just have to hope the next one goes somewhere nice." Ino thought on that for a moment, _That dress really suits her figure perfectly, too. I was kind of hoping Shika would see her in it just to see if it would wake up something in his imagination…just in case Temari might not be the only girl able to find her way there. _"The mint green top, with the dark green skirt, and I've got a clip you can borrow that will look adorable in your hair."

"So does that mean I should encourage my fourth date to go out somewhere nice so I can wear the dress?"

Chisa asked it in a purely innocent way, but a sudden realization made Ino bristle slightly. _That date would be with Neji. _"I guess that's entirely up to you." She tried to sound nonchalant, but wasn't sure if she'd succeeded. "The main thing is to focus on what's coming up next. You sort of hinted previously that Nara Shikamaru intrigues you in some way."

"It's just that he seems to do just a little more research than some of the other shinobi our age." The librarian glanced in the direction of the table Shikamaru favored when he was working on a project.

"That's because most other teams share duties more evenly. That work sort of defaults to him not just because he's the smartest on our team, but because Chouji can't eat here. I tend to put in a fair amount of time working in my parents flower shop. I bet you put some time at your parents' store when you're away from here."

"Of course," her violet eyes met Ino's, "just because I have no expectations of future ownership doesn't mean I don't have a sense of duty."

"Like your duties here." The kunoichi commented.

"Exactly."

"You know, you use that word a lot."

"I do?" her attention was back on the books she was cataloging.

"It's okay, it's kind of cute the way you say it. Who knows, maybe when you find Mr. Right, he'll tell you that." Ino smiled, "Maybe that'll be a sign to watch for."

"A sign?" Chisa looked up again, "You mean that he's really interested."

"Well, it wouldn't happen right away…you'd probably have to spend a little time going out with a guy before they'd tell you something like that. It would, however, be a good indicator that he's into you for more than a short term thing." Ino studied her for a few moments, "I mean, you aren't going to go back into hiding if none of these dates pan out, are you?"

"I hadn't even thought…"

"Then don't, just see what happens, then decide. If you need someone to talk to, I'm sure you can figure out where to find me, if I don't catch up to you first."

* * *

Wednesday morning found Team 10 running through some drills together. When they finally stopped, Ino started in on Shikamaru.

"You're taking Chisa to a movie?"

"Geez Ino, you know Chouji and I have been waiting on this film for months." Shikamaru rolled his eyes skyward. "Besides, what's wrong with taking her to the movies? I thought it was the kind of thing _most _people do on first dates. Not that you're an expert or anything." He waved his hand at her in a dismissive manner.

"Hey, I'm taking my date there too." Chouji said while crunching a mouthful of chips.

"Don't even dare to tell me that you guys were thinking of making this a double-date." Ino's aquamarine eyes clouded over like a storm was crossing them as she glared.

Her teammates both visibly cringed and spoke simultaneously.

"No, Ino," was Chouji's response his hands waving in front of him like a shield.

"Never even occurred to me." said Shikamaru, again with the eye roll.

"You're both bad liars." She wagged a finger at them. Then suddenly she paused and looked at Chouji, "you've got another date…with who?"

"A waitress, I think her name's Matsumura Arika." He looked just a little embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" She had seen Chouji's reaction, and watched as he shook his head. She pictured the girl in her mind: brown hair usually tied back in two braids, green eyes, cute but a tad on the plump side…all in all a perfect match for him, "She's kind of sweet. My family goes there a couple times a month. It's one of my dad's favorite places in the neighborhood. I _know_ you _have _to have been there, it's a _restaurant_," Ino teased him just a bit. "She certainly wouldn't have picked you out of the blue from that gathering the Hokage set up."

"Yeah, I've been there before." He said it softly, almost like he was scared to admit it. "I don't think I've ever given her a reason to notice me."

"Did you want her to notice you?"

"Ino, knock it off." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Sorry."

"So do you have any more dates from Godaime-sama's lovely set up?" He gave Ino a dose of what she'd been giving out.

"Yeah, two to go…no wait, three," she replied.

"How can you forget how many are left?" Shika looked at her in disbelief, "I thought you were really into the dating scene."

"One of them is a mystery date…I have no idea who the Hokage's sending me out with." She didn't want to tell him about the reason it was given to her, _Penalty…that word bothers me._

"Well I guess you're just as uncomfortable with the Hokage's whim as we are. What do you say we all got out for lunch?"

"Oh yeah!" Chouji's fist went straight up into the air. There was no holding back his enthusiasm when food was on the agenda.

"I guess," Ino muttered.

* * *

Friday came faster than Ino had expected. She rummaged through her wardrobe looking for the right 'movie date' outfit. She decided finally on a short black skirt and a sparkly midnight blue tank. She put on a three-quarter length sleeve sweater in a bright medium blue with matching tall socks. She decided to leave her hair down but tuck her bangs back under a black headband. _This look should be just different from my usual style that my teammates shouldn't be able to spot me at a casual glance. I've already warned Chisa that I'll try to be in one of the last three rows of the theater on the northern side. Hopefully that will cover all the bases, and maybe I can enjoy a little time with Kotetsu tonight._

* * *

It turned out that Kotetsu had no problem with hiding in the back row of the movie theater with Ino. Of course, she did her best to disappear to the ladies room for a little while just to ensure her teammates didn't see her there. She made it back just as the lights began to dim and settled in next to her date. "Did you miss me?" she gently took his arm and put it around her shoulders and looked up at his bandaged face.

He smiled down at her, "So, on with the show, eh?"

* * *

About an hour later, Ino was comfortably snuggled against her date's shoulder while they watched the movie. Occasionally, his hand had wandered ever so slightly, fingers hanging lightly down. Sometimes, they'd brush her in an almost teasing manner. _He's soooo doing that on purpose…but that's okay. It's nice to be on the receiving end for a change. _

A few more minutes of watching the flickering images passed, and then it started. She felt his body quiver. A moment later, it happened again. Then a third time followed a slight snicker. Ino was completely puzzled; it was a serious scene of the film. _What's so funny? _She tilted her head to see if she could figure out what he was looking at.

He caught her movement and turned his head to look at her.

"What's so amusing?" she whispered.

"For me, part of the movie experience is people watching." Kotetsu snickered again. "Your buddy Chouji, for example, that girl he's with is giving him all the signals, but, there he is, just obliviously chowing down on his popcorn. Look how she'd moved over in her seat to be as close to him as possible." He snorted in an annoying way. "Shikamaru's not doing any better. Why the hell are they out with these girls if they aren't going to try anything? They aren't kids anymore."

"They weren't too keen on the 'command' date thing." Ino responded softly, "I kind of picked their dates out for them."

"Then they must be stupid…" Kotetsu muttered, "Especially Shikamaru. That girl's a really cutie, I'd do her in a heartbeat."

"Shut up!" she hissed through her teeth, "I'm sorry I asked."

"You must not know them as well as you think." He laughed a little louder after he said it…a few of the nearer headed turned to give them dirty looks.

Ino decided that was it, she took his arm off her shoulder and moved to a seat about three rows down on the opposite side of the aisle. _What a jerk…just like his buddy. What did I ever think I saw in them, except for the fact that they're older…more experienced. That was kind of appealing during my experimental phase when I was seventeen. Now I think I've grown up more than they ever did. _

Though she looked at the screen, the images didn't register. She was far too lost in her thoughts now. _What am I looking for? Sasuke's still out there somewhere. The guys I thought I could entertain myself with are asses. The ones that could prove a pleasant distraction I just can't seem to get together with or, like Neji, seem to be looking for something I'm not. _

_To make matters worse I've stuck my teammates into an uncomfortable position. Shikamaru has no idea that Chisa may actually have a crush on him…at best I've only hinted about it. He's not interested, so he really won't give her a chance. And then there's Chouji…_she looked over to where he was sitting. Arika was noticeably fidgeting, like she was going to try to bump into his shoulder and make it look like an accident. _Maybe Kotetsu was right about it seeming pathetic… but he still shouldn't have made fun of them around me._

_Asuma, you told me to look out for them. _She looked skyward to the darkness above her; _I'm doing my best I really am. These dates are probably the best chance either of them had from this mess. Chouji's date works in a restaurant, she's seen how he eats yet she's still trying to come on to him. That's a good sign isn't it? _

_Chisa's smart… book smart verses Shikamaru's natural intelligence. Maybe I should have made her put him into a situation were they could have had a real conversation._

_Dammit, it's all going wrong._

* * *

When the credits started rolling and the lights came up Ino finally snapped out of her thoughts. She looked back to see that Kotetsu was already gone…maybe he even left before the movie ended.

"Hey Ino." She looked up to see Chouji and his date coming up the aisle.

_Should have slipped out faster. _She berated herself.

"What happened to Kotetsu?" He asked.

The surprise hit her._Not only did he notice I was here, but he must have seen me when I first got here. That's strange because he was already seated when I came in…I don't remember seeing him looking back. _"I ditched him." She tried to sound comfortable the situation, "He was being a jerk."

Chouji nodded, "Well, we were going out for an after show snack." He looked at her, "You want to come along? It might cheer you up."

Arika gave him a quick glare, but kept her mouth shut.

"I really shouldn't." Ino, unlike her teammate had caught his date's expression. _I think she's hoping to make a real date out of this._

"Chouji!" Shikamaru's voice came from behind Ino. He and Chisa were working across a row toward where they stood.

Ino watched as Arika's eyes rolled back in annoyance.

"All right!" Chouji smiled. "We were just talking about where to go for some munchies and a drink. Want to come with us?"

Ino was about to try to get out of it when Chisa surprised her by saying, "It might be fun to hear about some of your team exploits." As she said this, she raised an eyebrow to Ino.

_Hmm, wonder if that means she's looking for advice. _Ino thought.

"I guess we could…" Shikamaru added cautiously.

"Then where to?" Chouji looked from one of them to the other.

His date had a slight pout on her lips, but it looked like she was getting ready to resign herself to the inevitable. Anyone who lived in Konoha knew that one of the strongest bonds was that of teammates. If you could come between them, you had to be the love of a lifetime…and even then.

"Kuni's?" it was one of their favorite hangouts so Ino had no fear of offering it up.

"Sounds like a plan." Shikamaru looked from Ino to Chouji. It seemed such a normal reaction…except that there were two extra people who got left out. "Let's go," he headed for the door.

Ino fell in alongside Chisa. Arika grabbed onto Chouji's arm as they brought up the rear.

* * *

Half an hour later Team 10 was sitting in a booth at Kuni's. Shikamaru sat between Chisa and Ino, while Chouji and Arika sat across from them. They were sharing highlights of their character assassination missions with the non-shinobi. These missions entailed Ino possessing their targets with her Shintenshin no Jutsu and, while inside, she'd do something to publicly humiliate them.

"…So, I possessed him just before he and the lord got to the gates of the manor. While the servant was opening the gate for us, I stepped aside and started to piss on one of the roses bushes. To add to the moment, it just so happened that his wife and mother were right there waiting for the lord's return and saw the whole thing," Ino snorted. "Surprise!"

"You were lucky he didn't kill the target right there on the spot. It was a good thing his mother fainted," Chouji was laughing right along with her, "but I'll bet he doesn't have anything to water the shrubs with anymore."

"Personally, the hardest part for me was doing that to those lovely rose bushes. After working with Naruto on a few missions, one becomes immune to bad timing with bodily functions."

"So have you actually gotten hurt during these missions?" Chisa was curious after listening to each of them tell a couple of their favorites among these assignments. "I've heard that what ever happens to the target happens to the Yamanaka using the jutsu."

"Let's see," Ino thought, "I've been slapped to the point of bruising, gotten drunk second hand…"

"Don't forget about the close call with the target who suffered the aneurysm." Shikamaru reminded her.

"I don't even like to think about that one." Ino shuddered, "That's the closest I've come to dying during one of these, as it was I had the worst headache I've ever had in my life."

"How can you keep doing it after an experience like that?" Arika looked at her, "If I had an experience that bad, I'd be terrified that it would happen every single time I tried after that."

"You haven't gone through the training we're required to. There's a lot of psychological preparation that goes along with our physical ones." Shikamaru explained, "Ino heavily re-evaluated after that particular incident for those very reasons. We've been brought up to accept that death is part of the territory…we just do everything we can to avoid it."

"So is there anything else distinct about your character assassination use of your jutsu?" The librarian asked.

_She's in information gathering mode again. _Ino thought before replying, "I have found that I have the ability to actually tap into some of my victims' consciousness. This is one step up from leaving them with a blackout of the time I'm in there. When I go in, I can tell right away which kind it is, but I can't describe it; it's kind of like how you know red from blue, but there aren't any words to for it except 'red' and 'blue'." She looked at Chisa, "The advantage of the ones I can get into the minds of is I can lie to them and convince them that everything they've just done, they actually wanted to do."

"Sounds intriguing, so would you give us a demonstration." Chisa looked up at her. "Would you consider using me?"

"Don't even go there." Ino muttered, "I just don't want to do that for entertainment purposes."

"Besides, it's getting kind of late." Chouji deliberately made a show of yawning.

"Then I guess you'll be walking me home?" Arika smiled up at him.

His gaze flickered from her then to his teammates. There was a hint of panic in his eyes.

Shikamaru studied his friend's expression then said "Well, since I've got to walk Chisa home, I guess you'll have to take Ino home as well."

"That's right; the bookstore is out of the way from here." Chouji nodded, "So, it only makes sense for me to take both Arika and Ino home." He paused for a moment like he was thinking something out then he turned to his date. "I guess I'll have to drop you off first since you live closer to here and Ino's closer to where I live…."

* * *

Shikamaru regarded Chisa with surprise, "You're serious, you really marked me off on the card?"

"I had thought that you might be more like me than most of the people I see on a regular basis," The violet eyes met his in the semi-dark street as they headed down the street.

"Why do you think being alike would be a good thing for a relationship?" My teammates are very different from me, and you've just seen how well we get along. We have some common ground, but it's our unique qualities that make it fun to hang out."

Chisa looked forward. "Well, I did have fun listening to the three of you," she smiled a mischievous smile, "but Arika didn't."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Did you see the expression on her face when Chouji said he'd drop her off first because Ino lives closer to where he does. She looked like she wanted to scream."

"Exactly. I kind of feel sorry for her though, it really looked like she wanted to be alone with him."

They walked on silently for a few moments then Chisa spoke again. "So, is there something going on with those two?"

"You mean Chouji and Ino?"

"Well, they seem so comfortable talking around each other."

"I suspect Chouji might have some thoughts like that in the back of his mind, but he's scared of messing up our happy little team by taking any steps in that direction. I think Ino sees us both as her brothers…other than that she's…complicated."

"In what way?"

"There's a certain guy she claims to be waiting for, but she doesn't mind the idea of keeping herself entertained while she waits." He sighed, "She worries me sometimes."

The black haired girl looked at him then suddenly understood what he'd meant. "Oh." She realized she was blushing. They had just reached their destination, the Satou Booksellers. "Well, before we say goodnight, let me ask you one more question."

"Very well." Shikamaru braced himself, this was the moment he'd been dreading all evening. _She'll want to know if we can do this again…or a kiss goodnight. How troublesome. _He looked skyward.

"You wouldn't mind if we don't do this again would you?"

"What?" Shika was stunned, after her confession about marking him off on her card he was sure she'd want something more.

"I'm more perceptive than I act at the library." Chisa looked up at him with a slight smile. "You'd be amazed how well I can read people by pretending to be preoccupied."

"So, what did you mean by that?" He was puzzled as to where she was going with this.

"You're defenses are up on so many levels." Her violet eyes studied him, "You jumped at the chance to hang out with your teammates. From previous my observations, you don't tend to jump for much of anything. You didn't want to be alone with me, so I'm left to ask why. I suspect the answer is a classic one: you like someone else." She noticed the way he tensed slightly then tried to hide it. "Either you haven't gotten the nerve up to tell her, she's unavailable because she's seeing someone else, or she lives elsewhere… or some combination thereof."

Shikamaru's face paled.

"Just because one has not experienced something firsthand does not mean they cannot understand it." She bowed her head looking toward her hands. The dark strands of her hair hung down over her eyes. "Some days, I think I want to be like every other girl. Free to follow my heart and choose my own path, but I'm not. I feel all the same feelings but I'm forced to hold them inside." Her hands clenched slightly, "I'm not an object, I'm human. I act calm and controlled in public, but there's a very frightened girl inside who is trapped by what my family has made me."

Shikamaru watched as she started to cry, head still bowed. _What was she just talking about? She's one strange girl. _Part of him wanted to run away as fast as he could, another wondered what exactly was going on and what had opened these flood gates. _Ino, what have you gotten me into? _He glanced upward again, took a deep breath, let it out slowly. He took two steps toward the librarian and let her cry against his chest. "I'm sorry I can't be what you wanted me to be. If it's any consolation, since you're Ino's friend, I guess that makes you my friend as well. So take as long as you need to get this out of your system."

* * *

Ino waited at the corner, about three houses away, while Arika tried to say goodnight to Chouji. She took a quick glance to see what was going on. She had even considered disappearing, but Chouji had been really insistent that she wait. _It's pretty obvious that he's not into this date. It's a shame because she's not that bad looking and she could probably get him a discount at the place she works. Saving a little on the food bill is kind of like a bonus for an Akimichi. _She smirked and glance back in their direction again.

It looked like Arika had grabbed his arm and wasn't going to let him go just yet. She started gesturing with her other hand in a very expressive manner.

_Oohh, looks like a major confession_. Ino watched, _You're at the door to her apartment, com'on Chouji, go for it! I can walk home on my own just fine. _

A moment later she saw him gently take the waitresses hand off his arm. He shook his head and said something that made her bow her head.

_What's wrong with you? _Ino couldn't believe her friend, _She would probably take you just as you are, too. She certainly doesn't seem like a thrill seeker to me. _She leaned back against the building in total annoyance. _Idiot!_

A moment later he was back by her side. "Let's get going," was all he said.

"What, before you change your mind?" Ino snapped without a second thought. "Seriously, what is with you, insisting on walking me home like this?"

"She was a little too 'touchy-feely' for me."

"You serious?" Ino stared at him like he was crazy. "Her hands were on the table the whole time…did she do something with her feet? Or at the movies?"

"Uhhh," he was thinking about it far too long.

"Did she say she wanted you for your jutsu?"

He blushed, "Would you just never bring that up again?"

"Then what?" Ino wanted to know what his problem was.

"She's just not my type." was his reply.

Ino moved in front of him and studied him for a moment, "You're serious aren't you?"

He nodded.

"And just what is 'your type'," she started to skip backward in front of him, "an unattainable goddess like me?" she laughed. It felt good after having been annoyed just a minute before.

He tried to look up at her eyes, "Yeah right," then started to laugh too. "So what kind of escort am I supposed to be if you twenty feet away from me?"

She waited for him to catch up. They walked quietly the rest of the way to the flower shop. Then she finally said, "Are you sure you don't want to go back to her?"

"Ino."

"All right, I won't bring it up again…" She opened the door and gave him a little wave.

"Good night Ino."

"…tonight that is."

* * *

A/N: Okay so once again I was a little light on the Neji factor. He'll have more to do in the next chapter.

I refer to Character Assassinations in here as well I started them up in my first postings. Konoha Babylon: Ino's Diaries…as I've noted in the past the K.B. stories interlock in a way.


	8. Crossing the Lines

A/N: Here's the serious stuff. I hope you stay with me through this. 

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto. I heard somewhere if you cut and paste his name five times at the beginning of your Naruto fanfic, the lawyers get confused and look the other way…here's hoping, 'cause I can't even afford to rent the rights from him for the amount of time it will take you to read my story.  


* * *

Crossing the Lines

Team 10 had reconvened in the Yamanaka living room. Whenever they did this, Ino was more than happy to provide tea or other beverages…but Chouji was responsible for his own snacks. It had taken him an extra ten minutes to get there because of it. Further more, because of the rain that had begun just as they'd wound down their training session, he was twice as wet as either of his teammates. Ino had flung several towels at him: "Why does it always take you so long to dry that mop you call your hair?" She held out a cup of tea for him to take.

He wrapped the latest towel around the tresses in question. "Maybe 'cause it really is a mop?" He opened a bag of chips before taking the offered beverage. He smiled up to her, "Thank you, Ino."

Shikamaru was flopped back in the couch, "So what are we gonna do about your weird new friend?" He stared up at the ceiling. "She said some of the most cryptic stuff I've ever heard in my life."

"I think she just doesn't know how to open up to people." Ino felt fairly confident in this belief from her observations so far. "The things I've gotten out of her so far imply a very sheltered life. She was never in school like the rest of us…not even the non-shinobi track like Arika went through. Wouldn't that have required some sort of special dispensation from the Hokage?" 

"Are you saying the Satou family is protected in some way?" Chouji crunched through a mouthful of chips as he spoke. "Then why don't people talk about it more?" 

"Well, they aren't a clan or anything like that so maybe it makes it easier to lie low. Think how many merchant and services families there are in town…you know, like the Matsumura family." She looked at Chouji a slight smile crossing her lips.

"Will you quit find ways to bring Arika up?" Chouji had hesitated with few chips in his hand, which was a sign that he really wanted to make a point. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Ino. "Just get back on topic."

"Sorry," she said. "Anyways, Chisa bears a strong resemblance to both her sister and mother…like on a par with most of the clans, so I'm wondering if there is a strong trait passed on. Her father has no resemblance to them whatsoever; at least from the quick glance I got of him." She started to pace, "There's something bigger here and I, for one, want to know what it is. There's got to be something behind all her strange talk."

"Incidentally, she didn't act weird when she was with me." Chouji interrupted, "She was very pleasant and polite. In fact, she was quite interested when I was talking."

"And just what did you talk about?" Shikamaru asked.

"The two of you."

"She was gathering information, that's also why she had so much fun when we all hung out together." Ino smirked, "I think it's like a turn on for her."

"So your saying that's why she sat there listening to me for hours." Chouji looked a little nervous. "You really think she gets off on that kind of stuff?"

"Well maybe," Ino grinned, "Was she making funny little noises while you talked over dinner?" Her voice became a sexy whisper, "Mmmm, tell meee more. Oooohhhh, then whaaat did he do with his Kagemane no Jutsu?" 

"Maybe she not the only girl who's messed up around here." Shika said to Chouji.

The burly chuunin grinned response.

"Guys, she reads like crazy that doesn't _make_ her crazy. Since she met me and started to go on these dates, she's gone into researching all our clans and jutsu. That was probably why she wanted me to possess her. Reading about it and hearing first hand stories might not be enough for her anymore."

"Definitely a troublesome girl." Shikamaru muttered

"I really think she's trying to make up for lost time." She snatched a chip from Chouji's bag.

"In what way is that?" Shika asked.

"She's grown up in a village full of shinobi and has only had a limited interaction with us. Suddenly, she finds herself talking to one of us after another…and being an info-holic she's got to know it all now."

"That still doesn't explain her comments about felling trapped." Her black haired teammate frowned, "Where's all that coming from?"

"Maybe her bookishness is like our jutsu, an inherited trait, and she's got something she's responsible for. Like us defending and serving the Land of Fire."

"Well she did say something about having access to books only she and the Hokage can touch." Ino looked at him. "In fact, from what she'd said, some of those books are the clan histories she's been using for research. She made it sound like there were a few things that our families might not even know about ourselves."  


* * *

Chisa sat in a room with no visible door. She'd pulled out the tome on the history of the Hyuuga family earlier and was continuing her reading of it. She could only get away with this for an hour or so 2-3 days a week. She had a schedule to keep in the outside world, and knew her father would be out to find her if she appeared to be missing.

_Besides, who wants to spend time in their own personal prison…no matter how pleasant it is. It is funny how I've come of think of this place that way. I have access to the most amazing collection of books in the Land of Fire, and it's in a cell that I'm held captive to. _

She turned back to the book before her. She was reviewing the history and usage of the Hyuuga curse mark. _Oh my, do the branch members know it does that as well? Surely they have to suspect…Talk about jealously guarding a secret._ She glanced to see the hourglass that she used to track time her had almost run out. She sighed, _Time to put you away. _She closed the book and carefully re-shelved it next to the other clan histories.

She facedthe wall that resembled a bricked up archway. In a graceful movement she folded her arms across herself, right over left, hands to shoulders in an 'X'. The familiar burning flooded her chest. She slid her hands down between her breasts, still overlapping, then folded them outward thumbs still touching in the middle. The familiar violet light shone around her and the doorway appeared. As soon as she stepped through it the light faded. She took a quick glance behind her to reassure herself that the solid wall of the storage room was once again to her back. 

A moment later she had hurried out of the darkened area back to the main chamber of the library. From behind her station, she snagged her bag and umbrella before heading to the main door. She quickly re-secured the lock after exiting, opened her umbrella and hurried home to the bookstore.  


* * *

Neji was about a day out of Konoha when the rain started sheeting down. _Well, I'm nearly to that town that has the really nice tea house. I suppose that will be as good a place to stop as any. Besides, if this churns up a lot of mud, I don't relish the thought of what it will do to this white outfit of mine. I do have an image to uphold. And since my return isn't urgent…_  


* * *

The next morning Ino was returning from an early delivery for the flower shop. 

"Ino!" a voice called out.

She turned to find herself facing Chisa. "This is a surprise; usually I'm the one who tracks you down." 

"I need you to do me a favor."

"I guess…depends what kind of favor?" the blond kunoichi studied her for a moment.

"I need you to come over to the library just before closing. There's a storage room just behind the desk I'm normally stationed at. I need you to slip in and wait for me there." Her violet eyes locked on to Ino's "I'll explain what I need you to do once I've closed the library down for the night."

"Um, okay…" Ino frowned, "but it better be good."

The black haired girl took her hands for a moment and shook them, "Thank you so very much." She released them and with a quick wave was on her way again.

"Sure, anytime." was the puzzled response. Ino continued on her way back to the flower shop. _Now I'm really curious…_  


* * *

The Hokage was looking at her agenda for the day. There was surprisingly little going on._That is unless you count the number of teams and individual jonin I've got out on missions who could come back at any moment. _She pulled out the list of what was left of the speed dating match-ups._Tenzo with Ino…that one should be pretty funny… She doesn't even know his real name…only Yamato._ Her smile was a knowing one. _And of course, her last date. That should really amuse her. _

She flipped through the stack again. _Oh, I hope Neji makes it home in time for this one. Besides being his last, it also has some interesting background, I'd hate to see it postponed. _She looked at the listing. _This combination is probably the biggest surprise to come out of this, even with Ino's meddling._ _I sure hope Chisa's been keeping her father apprised of the situation._

Shizune opened the office door. She took one look at Tsunade and laid into her. "Quit daydreaming. Just because the schedule's light doesn't mean there isn't other work to do." She walked over to the table next to the desk and pick up an armful of the papers lying there and set them in front of the Hokage. "All these years doing this, and you still aren't much of a self-starter." 

She turned back toward the door with a smirk on her face. "I swear you'd be lost without me." She opened the door and was stepping back out.

"Shizune…I-" Tsunade started.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back with your tea."  


* * *

The day had gone surprisingly fast. At ten to five, Ino went into the library and slipped past the desk where Chisa was cataloging away. As discretely as possible, she snuck into the storage room as requested. _Not much here, just a few cleaning supplies, a shelf of damaged books and the materials to repair them._

She leaned against the wall and waited.

About fifteen minutes passed before Chisa opened the door and waved Ino back out into the main chamber.

"So you do want to know why I asked you to show up at this time?" The librarian had a guarded smile. 

"Well, unless you think hanging out in a storage room is my idea of fun, I figure an explanation is definitely in order." 

"I need you to help me with an experiment," The violet eyed woman seemed a little nervous, "but we're on a tight schedule, we only have about forty-five minutes."

"Then let's get started." Ino put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What do you need me to do?"

"You have to memorize a sequence of actions. It's pretty simple so it shouldn't be a problem." Chisa demonstrated crossing her arms on her chest, right over left. "Then in a slow count to five do this." She pulled her hands down over her heart. She noticed Ino was already mimicking her. Then she opened her hands like a book being held binding to her chest, nodding contently as the kunoichi did the same. "Now let me see you do it by yourself please."

Ino repeated the sequence of movements.

"Again." Was all that the librarian said. 

Ino once again replicated what she'd seen.

"That was perfect." Chisa smiled. "Now comes the hard part."

"Okay and that would be?"

"I need you to possess me."

"I told you I don't want to do this because you want to experience it 'just for kicks'." The aqua-eyed woman said firmly as she folded her arms across her chest. She pivoted on her heel to head toward the door.

"Don't you want to know my darkest secret?" The voice that Chisa used had a strange edge to it, almost breathy like a seduction but there was also a hint that fear was taking over.

Ino turned back to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"No," the black haired girl said as she placed her hand on the handle that opened the storage room. "All you have to do is come in here with me again." She opened the door and stepped inside.

Ino stood there for a moment weighing her options. _I can just leave now…it is a really weird request. But…if I go I may never find out what she's so scared of. I have to know!_ She went into the storage room. "Now what do I really have to do?"

"Possess me, then walk toward the back wall and perform the sequence of movements I taught you." Chisa seemed genuinely excited, "I think you'll know when you be able to take a step forward again."

"It sounds a little crazy," she leaned back to a wall as she studied Chisa, "But I'll give it a try."

Ino activated her jutsu and watched as her body slid down the wall to the floor. "_Good thing I was thinking ahead. Hey Chisa, feels like you're one of the ones I can talk to…so how does this feel?_"

_Peculiar, it's like a dream…you know, one of those dreams where your mind has registered that fact that it's a dream. Yet you can't decide whether to go along with it or try to take control._

_Cool, that's kind of how Chouji described it._ Ino made the body turn and step toward the back wall. _Now let's see._ She started to cross her arms for the first part of the sequence and felt a tightening in her chest. _Is it supposed to hurt?_

_Yes._

It almost took her breath away as she did the rest of the movement. Then she found herself surrounded by a violet light. In her sight, she could just make out an archway appearing before her.

_Now! Step through it._

Together they took that step into the portal.

An excruciating pain cut into Ino's, or was it Chisa's, chest. What started as one scream became two as Ino found herself forced back into her body. Her eyes refocused just in time to see Chisa collapse to her knees. A moment later, she threw up and could hear that Chisa was doing the same…_Damn, I hurt. _She looked back at the girl to see that Chisa had apparently passed out. Ino tried to move but her legs felt so weak that she had to use her arms only to cross the distance between them. What little color there was in her vision started to fade to gray. _Not now please, I have to help her._ As she made it to the librarian's side, her world went black.  


* * *

Neji had finally made it back to Konoha and was in the Hokage's office giving his mission report when Shizune interrupted then.

"Satou Satsuki just arrived. She's claiming her message is urgent." 

The Hokage stood up with a start. "Send her in and get me two ANBU immediately."

_Why does the name Satou seem familiar? _Was Neji's first thought, then he realized that the request for ANBU implied a very high security situation. He stood up. "I'll check in with you later then."

"No stay." Tsunade studied him. "You might be useful for this."  


* * *

A very tall man crouched in the tree across from the library. In his left hand he clutched a massive sword which matched his height with its length. _I had hoped I'd never have to use you on anybody again. _His right hand reached to push a strand of dirty-blond hair back behind his ear. _Let's just hope I've kept my skills intact if I have to act._  


* * *

In short order Neji had been reminded why the name Satou seemed familiar. The woman who'd come in with the urgent message was apparently the older sister of the librarian who was to be his upcoming date. Her mode of dress reminded him of the way her sister had been dressed during the speed dating session: very prim and conservative. 

"At approximately 5:30, my mother suffered from a reaction my father said was a partial reactivation. He took her upstairs to rest and told me as he sent me to tell you this, that he's going to get Tatsumaki (A/N: tornado) to keep watch until your arrival." 

Tsunade stood there with a grim expression. She seemed to understand everything that Satsuki had talked about. "Shizune, please send a med-nin back with Satsuki to check on her mother. I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Right." Her assistant nodded, and led the woman from the office.

"Let's go." Tsunade turned to Neji.

The ANBU (A monkey-masked woman and a dog-masked man) who had waited patiently along side her desk slid open the window. It was by far the fastest exit. It wasn't long until they found themselves at the library. 

The Hokage had put on a radio head set in transit and immediately sent the ANBU to split up to check the other two exits from the building. She then looked up into the tree before the main entrance. "Hello Noboru, long time no see."

Neji watched as a man in his mid to late forties jumped spryly out of the tree holding a sword that matched his over six foot frame. 

"Nothing has come or gone this way." His voice was deep but sounded damaged as if something had happened to it when he was younger and it never recovered, all in all an unnatural sound.

Tsunade made a quick introduction. "Satou Noboru, this is Hyuuga Neji. He just happened to be in my office when Satsuki arrived. I believe he will prove useful." There was a slight curl at the corner of her lip.

The tall man regarded the younger man in front of him. "Hizashi's son." He had a far away look in his eyes for a moment. "By all means, use the Byakugan."

The pride of the Hyuuga clan activated his eyes, "There are two females on the ground in an inner room. Neither appears to be conscious. Beyond them is an area my vision seems unable to penetrate." He turned to the Hokage. "Is this area the reason for your concern?"

"It depends on who the women you spotted are, but for now keep your concentration focused on the area you can't see into. If anything seems to come out of it let us know immediately." Tsunade pressed the call button on her head set. "Come back to the front entrance." She pulled out a key that opened the library door.

_This is proving to be an intriguing mission. _Neji thought. _I wonder if any of the Hyuuga realized that there's an impenetrable area in the library before._

As they entered the building Tsunade lead them toward the area in question with no additional directions. 

"Still clear." Neji said.

Tsunade indicated the door just behind the main desk. The dog masked ANBU went in first, the rest followed. It turned out to be a storage room. A stench of bile permeated the air. There at the back wall were the two women: Chisa and Ino.

_Why does this __not__ surprise me? _Thought Neji, as he approached the back wall, the unreadable space beyond it was proving irresistible to him. He rested a hand against it, the solidity seemed normal enough. 

The dog face ANBU stood beside him then said "I'll cover it from here. You can drop the Byakugan."

Neji turned his head slightly, the vein patterns disappearing from his face. He took what was going on around him. The Hokage was attending to Chisa, as her father held her in his arms. The man had also pulled out a cloth and was attempting to clean her face and hair as well. _How fragile she looks. _

"Since Chisa's out here, we won't have to worry about it reopening just yet," Tsunade met Noboru's eyes, "but, I'll need to bring her around to find out if anyone's trapped in there."

The man nodded.

Neji's attention turned to Ino. The female ANBU was working on awakening her. A moment later the blond kunoichi's body stirred as she let out a soft groan. Then she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She attempted to sit up.

"Library storage room." The monkey masked ANBU replied in a matter of fact tone.

Ino looked up at the mask then turned her head, catching sight of the jonin standing by. "Hey Neji, how come it feels like something crawled into my mouth and died?" She directed the question to him figuring his response would be comforting than the ANBU's.

"Because as far as we can tell you and the librarian apparently puked before passing out."

_So much for comforting. _She thought as she started to stand up. She searched her memory…the crushing pain…the violet light. Her head snapped around to search for the librarian and found her just starting to stir under the Hokage's attentions.

The ANBU handed her a water bottle. Ino took it and rinsed the taste out of her mouth, spitting into a wastebasket.

"That's her father." she whispered to Neji. She had only caught a brief glimpse of him once when she gone to get Chisa. That time he was in street clothes. Today he wore a vest of metal scales, over normal clothes, but when you added the huge sword strapped to his back. "Is he a shinobi?"

"Apparently." Was all Neji said in reply. He gestured for silence and pointed over to the others.

The Hokage had revived Chisa and started to question her. "Who attacked you? Did you trap them?"

"I wasn't attacked. I did something foolish…" Chisa bowed her head before Tsunade, "I asked Ino to possess me and got her to attempt the activation."

Suddenly Ino found herself under everyone's scrutiny. "Is that what happened?" The Hokage asked.

The blond kunoichi nodded. "It hurt when I…" she almost started to imitate the movements then stopped herself. "A violet light surrounded me and then I found myself back in my own body feeling like someone kicked me in the gut."

Noboru spoke to his daughter, "Your mother almost suffered a reactivation." His gravely voice startled Ino as she heard it this first time. "You _do_ understand what that means?"

"It thought I was dead for an instant." She crushed up against her father's chest, ignoring his armor. "I'm so sorry, it must have terrified you."

He held her, then said, "Baby, it can't be very comfortable hugging my armor." His large hand stroked her hair. "Quit trying to punish yourself."

The black haired girl gazed up at him, then, strangely, they snorted at the same time. He was now smirking, while she giggled in sudden relief.

"So, this was an experiment gone bad?" Tsunade looked at Chisa. 

The librarian nodded.

"I guess you could say she's finally hit a rebellious stage." Noboru rumbled as he rose off the floor in one fluid motion pulling his daughter to her feet as well. 

"Exactly." Chisa said smiling up at her father. Then she turned to Ino, walked over and through her arms around her. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you…but also thank you. I really needed to see for myself to fully understand."

"I'm glad you feel like that, but I'm totally lost." Ino muttered as a reply. Then she whispered in Chisa's ear. "You'll have to explain it to me sometime."

"We'll see." Was the response as the librarian released the hug.  


* * *

Neji watched the whole scene with interest. _What is this girl and what is her connection to this space? Her father is or was a jonin level shinobi yet he's not anyone I've ever seen in active duty, yet from this brief encounter I suspect he'd be a hell of a fight. He knew who I was, not the usual 'Ah the Hyuuga genius,' no, he knew my father's name…and that sadness in his eyes. _He studied the man again, _A giant with dirty blond hair…how tall is he, 6'4"or taller?_Something in the back of his mind fluttered for just a second…then one of his earliest memories awakened.

---Flashback---

His father was coming home through the gates of the Hyuuga district. He was laughing as Neji came running up to him. He watched as his father turned to give one last wave out the gates. The boy took a quick look at who his father was waving to. The man he saw was so tall and straight, his three year old mind registered: tree. He looked up and his father and innocently said so. 

Hizashi burst out laughing and called to the departing man. "My Neji thinks you're a tree." 

The man called back, "Can a tree do this?" He did a back flip and took a bow before waving and heading on his way, laughing.

Young Neji thought it was the strangest sound…maybe that's just the way a tree laughs.

---End Flashback---

_This is that same man I'm certain of it. He knew my father._ A strange excitement ran through him: _Someone outside of the Hyuuga clan who knew him. I wonder what kind of stories he could tell. _

Then another realization hit. _In three days, I'm supposed to date his daughter. _His eyes flicked back to the black haired librarian. _At least she's not a female version of him, and since her sister looked a lot like the girl I met at the Hokage's gathering, I'll assume they get it from their mother._

A minty cloud of breath wafted over his shoulder. "Wow Neji, that's the longest I've seen you stare at anything without using your Byakugan."

His head snapped around to regard Ino. 

"I don't even think you looked at Tenten half as long during the most serious depths of your relationship." The blond kunoichi smirked.

"You're just looking for trouble now, aren't you?" he muttered, as his annoyance crept into the corners of his eyes.

"Aren't I always?" She playfully ran a finger down his arm.

"This is not a good time," he replied softly, tilting his head slightly to remind her that besides the Hokage and the Satous there were ANBU present as well.

Ino leaned forward and in a teasing whisper said: "You're right, they're pretty hot even with the masks. So…inviting them to play… would that be a good time?"

He glared at her the walked over to Tsunade. When she looked up he said, "Godaime-sama, is there anything else you require of me?"

"A debriefing maybe," she replied, "but if you need to go. That can wait until tomorrow morning. Would 9:00 be okay?"

"Fine, Godaime-sama," He bowed his head respectfully; "I shall see you then."

He then nodded politely to Chisa and Noboru and left the storage room, ignoring Ino completely. _Hope you get that message._  


* * *

Ino watched him go. _He deliberately snubbed me. Dammit, I took it too far and now he's pissed. There's no way I can ask the Hokage to be dismissed. She'll want me for immediate debriefing after this; I'm too close to the problem._

"Ino, come here." 

Her head snapped around to look at Tsunade. "Yes, Godaime-sama." She stepped closer, worried about what was going to happen next.

"Let me check you over." Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile, "I've been concentrating on Chisa so much I haven't seen if you have any lingering problems from your ordeal today." She gently placed her hands on Ino's torso. "System is slightly out of balance, due to your throwing up. Other than that you're fine."

"Thank you, it's reassuring to know that in spite of the pain I felt there's no lasting damage." Ino bowed her head. "So how much longer do you need to keep me?"

"Well, I would like to ask you a few more things in private."

"I understand." She looked at the Satous again. _You need to finish with her here._

"But I've already covered everything." Chisa said she looked at the Hokage. 

"Indeed, but you have a responsibility to the library." Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "First, I want a reassurance that you will not try anything this dangerous again."

"Never again, I promise."

"Second, you should be very cautious about whom you share your secret with and how you choose to show them. I realize there are few abilities like Ino's to tempt you so, but still…be cautious. You shouldn't worry your parents so." 

Chisa nodded with a sad expression crossing her features. She glanced up at her father. He ruffled her hair.

"Finally, clean this room up. It reeks." 

"Immediately, Godaime-sama." The girl bowed her head. "Please go out into the main chamber, It won't take me long." She went to the storage room door and opened it. "I'll get a bucket, some water, cleaning liquid and a mop."

"Let me help," Ino said as they stepped out, "It's partially my fault."  


* * *

It was getting dark fifteen minutes later when they stepped out of the library and re-secured it. Ino was walking with Tsunade back to the Hokage's residence, the two ANBU following several paces behind. Chisa was walking home with her father in the opposite direction.

"So what do you think you learned about our library specialist today?" Tsunade asked as she kept her gaze watching what was ahead.

"I really don't know. I think she's even more of a mystery than she was before. I saw a passageway when she had me takeover her body. What was it?" Ino shook her head it was confusing. "You can tell me can't you?"

"The Satou women have a unique ability, but only one of them can actively use it at a time. Chisa is the current holder of the ability; she's what can be best described as a human key." The Hokage put a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Imagine what it would be like, having one unchanging mission. One that kept you here, never able to leave the village, just in case an emergency arose."

"That would make me crazy." Ino frowned.

"Now, imagine that the only way out of it was to hand it off to another member of your own family. Not just to anyone either, they have to be able to pass an ordeal." Tsunade looked at Ino. "Even though she loves working around books, she's trapped. Her sister can't do this, only Chisa can. Their gift allows them to provide rare reference materials and rapidly research specific requests by the Hokage in a very specially protected section of the library.

"Did you know part of why the village survived the attack of the Kyuubi was because of Chisa's mother? Yondaime called upon Satou Saki to find him something he could use against it. She sent Noboru out with it as soon as she found it .I almost wonder if that's why Chisa ended up with the legacy since Saki was pregnant with her at that time.

They stopped just outside the Hokage's residence. She continued, "There are times when the ability to lead is a good thing, but other times, I feel like I'm just using people." She looked at Ino. "Do you ever have doubts about what you do when you're in charge on a mission?"

"Hey," Ino waved her hands in front of herself, "I only pretend to be in charge. Mostly we do our planning by committee: Shikamaru brainstorms, then I usually fine tune the details. The only time I like to be in charge is…" She stopped dead and looked at Tsunade with embarrassment on her face. _Oh damn, I was going to say something about my sexual side…don't ask…please don't ask._

Tsunade gave her a smile. "You little faker you, here I thought you were a good leader." _Don't think for a moment I missed your little slip. I'll just go easy on you tonight because you've had very strange day._

"You'll just have to forgive me." The fair-haired kunoichi shrugged cutely. "But I promise to do better in the future."

"Go home Ino. I'm sure you've got a lot to think about." She then turned to the ANBU. "Please escort her back home to the Yamanaka flower shop."

Ino bowed. "Goodnight, Godaime-sama." 

"Oh and Ino…"

She met Tsunade's eyes once again.

"What you've learned tonight goes no further…not even your teammates. The more people who know the truth about the Satous the more chance there is that this information will fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, of course." Was the polite answer but Ino's inner voice screamed,_ The biggest secret I've stumbled on and now I can't share. That is soooo not fair._  


* * *

A/N: And Shikamaru thought Ino was complicated…


	9. Minor Skirmishes

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had a few problems with my PC. Chaos ensued, then the world was saved and here we are: next chapter. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: Who is Masashi Kishimoto and why do I mention him here? If you don't know, why are you reading my Naruto Fanfic? Except for Chisa, Arika and a few non-shinobi townsfolk I mention here, he created the characters you are about to read about, for that we should all be grateful to him.

* * *

Neji was off to the Hokage's residence for his debriefing about the events of the previous evening. As he moved through the all too familiar streets of Konoha, he tried to smile and acknowledge everyone who recognized him and wished him 'good morning.' It was sometimes hard to be the most famous jonin of your generation. _Just as well I decided I wanted to work with a team of genin, I doubt I would like the added notoriety of constantly being a specialist on solo missions. _

He suddenly realized he was near the library. As he approached it, he decided to stand underneath the tree in front. _I just have to see it again. _"Byakugan," he activated his eyes to regard the strange space within that his vision could not penetrate. He realized that off to his left a figure was charging at him with surprising speed, his first instinct was to prepare for attack but then he identified her.

"What is wrong with you?" Satou Chisa hissed, "Do you want everyone to figure out that there's more to this place than meets the eye?" She flicked her index finger into the middle of his forehead just below the band he wore to cover the curse mark, "Shut it off, looking at you is starting to give me the creeps. It does nothing for your alleged 'pretty boy' image."

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said as her reverted to his normal appearance, adding, "I just wanted to see it again."

"Don't, it gave me a panic attack. I felt it the second you started to look at it." The crease between her brows showed how upset she was. The violet eyes held their gaze on his steadily.

"Since you were unconscious yesterday when I used the Byakugan, there was no way for me to know. You're obviously tied to this place on a very deep level."

The black haired woman frowned but said nothing.

He regarded her a moment longer, "Sooo…did you decide where you want to go on Friday?" _Since she's not bringing it up I might as well._

"Oh," she let out an almost startled squeak then looked at the door to the library, "with everything that happened yesterday it just didn't seem important." She turned her gaze back to his pale eyes, "Do you know some place that it would be nice to dress up…" she suddenly looked surprised that she just said that, "Not fancy, I mean, just somewhere kind of nice."

The request puzzled Neji for a moment. _I hope she's not going for this idea because she's developed a sudden hero worship since I was part of her rescue party yesterday._ "How about I get back to you about that…maybe by the end of today?"

"Okay." Her expression didn't exhibit anything that Neji would consider as 'awe' so maybe he was safe for now.

"Then I shall stop by later." His relief was palpable. "Have a pleasant day Satou-san."

* * *

"You're late," the Hokage eyed Neji as she admitted him into her office. "It's not like you."

"I did something a little careless this morning. I stopped to look at the library again with my Byakugan."

"I think careless is an understatement…try reckless." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Do you have any idea what could happen if you were seen doing that?"

"Satou-san already gave me an earful this morning. She has a mean finger flick, not in your league of course, but I suspect I have a nice little bruise on my forehead."

Tsunade looked a bit closer. Sure enough there was a slight discoloration almost perfectly centered above his eyes, "Good for her, she's developing new defenses, other than that icy-glare of hers." She smirked, "I think I'll leave it as a reminder for you." She walked cautiously around the desk and took her seat.

Neji regarded the stacks of paperwork that were threatening to topple off either side. "So, what do you officially need to debrief me about? Besides the extra caution I'll have to use around the library," he seated himself in front of the desk.

"Well, since you've discovered the mystery of the space, you can resolve another curiosity for me: I've found no previous record of any of the Hyuuga clan noticing that irregularity in the library. Of course, I can't have you go home and ask your uncle about it, but you can do one thing for me..." her gaze held steady on his, "go see if there's an additional protection on that space. I want you to survey it from a variety of distances. Could it be that further away one is from it, the less likely it becomes for one to recognize it?"

Neji was amused as he replied to the Hokage, "I hope you don't want me to do that immediately. I don't want Satou-san to hurt herself running over here because I'm invading her privacy."

"Wait," Tsunade's face showed surprise, "you're saying she 'felt' you looking at the space?" She recovered, then studied his face again, "It's no wonder you got that lovely little mark from her."

"Speaking of the library, what exactly is that space?" Neji decided since curiosity was already working overtime in the Hokage's office this morning he should to try to push his luck.

"Well, since you're the only Hyuuga I know who's seen it," she leaned forward, "it's exactly what it appears to be, a secret room."

"Uh yeah, well, I already had that part figured out." Neji realized that maybe he shouldn't have been sarcastic, but really… "What does it hold, how is it accessed, and what is Satou-san's connection to it."

"The room is part of the library. It holds protected writings and secret texts. Some hold dark secrets, others, things that can save a village if interpreted properly. Only the current research specialist can access that room, think of her as a 'key'. She is only given that right by her service to the current Hokage. That position is handed down through the bloodline and only one person can actively use that ability at a time; although, if something happens to the current one, the previous one is 'reactivated' by the act."

"That would explain her father's statement," pale eyes met the Hokage's, "he said her mother had suffered a partial reactivation."

"It was not a comfortable situation." Tsunade frowned, "I had to double check with the medic I sent to see if Saki was okay. Fortunately, it came off like more of a severe fainting spell, especially since they weren't familiar with the darker realities of the situation. I can't imagine what it would be like to have something like that occur, and all you can think about is whether or not your child is alive. I'm amazed Noboru could wait in that tree as patiently as he did after what happened to his wife."

"Their talent is really that restricted?" The concept amazed Neji, _Only one person at a time…What would Konoha be like if all legacies were so limited? _

"Apparently." Tsunade watched as the Hyuuga prodigy contemplated the situation, "One of the scrolls tells how the Satou volunteered for this duty. They've been very quiet and very loyal to their Hokages."

"And you've got me going on a date with one," Neji shook his head. "Are you sure you really want to be telling me all this?"

"Why? Are my stories about the cute little lady scaring you?" Tsunade was amused at the prospect.

"Well she did give me quite the tongue lashing earlier," he half chuckled. "Who knows what she'll do if she thinks I didn't learn my lesson."

"Maybe she'll sic her daddy on you." The Hokage chortled, "The great Hyuuga Neji vs. Tatsumaki…you'll never get close to him once Noboru starts swinging it around…but he'll have you in blade's reach in no time."

"He's a little old though, isn't he?" Neji's eyes narrowed. "Surely he's slowed down over time." _How dare Godaime-sama already picture me losing to him._

Tsunade shrugged. "Maybe, but he was one of the fastest men in battle when he was in his prime. Slow, by comparison, might still surprise you." She regarded him across the desk.

Neji met her gaze calmly. _She seems to hold a high respect for his skills, but how would she know. Where and when would he practice…I've never seen him on the training grounds. A man with a weapon like Tatsumaki would certainly stand out._ "I do have one question about Satou Noboru."

Tsunade's left eyebrow flicked upward, but she maintained her silence.

"He knew who my father was right away when you introduced us yesterday. Upon reflection I seem to have a childhood memory of him happily talking with my father. What is their connection?"

A very satisfied smile crossed the Hokage's face. "Curious are you? Well, just think, you're going to have a prefect opportunity to find out on your own. You _are _going on a date with his daughter." She almost purred as she said it, "Maybe you can stop in for coffee after you escort Chisa home and ask him yourself." Yes, she really did seem content with the way this was all playing out.

As he studied her expression, Neji felt nervous. _Is she taunting me? What does she know that's making her act this way?_

"Sooo, I recommend you go talk to our librarian and see if she'll give you permission to survey the area as I've asked. I really would like to know why no Hyuuga has reported it previously. I want a full report when you get done…preferably but tomorrow morning." This time, her smile was almost sugary sweet.

Neji's skin crawled, "You're a cruel woman, Godaime-sama." He returned the smile with a slight one of his own. He stood like he was getting ready to leave.

"And Neji, you can't tell anyone what you've learned about the Satou to anyone else." Tsunade watched to see if his face revealed if he'd gotten the hint…maybe.

"Will my performance of these duties have any effect on whether I get a team assigned to me in the near future?" These issues were a little more important to him than his new mission.

"We'll see," was her non-committal reply.

He bowed then turned to the door. Once he was out in the corridor he started to think about what they'd just discussed. _By 'not telling', did she mean that I can talk freely with people who already know, like herself and Ino? Maybe it's meant to be a conversation starter for my date with Satou-san… 'Excuse me but could you tell me exactly how you get into the special room behind the storage room?' What a pleasant way to start a date. Just dive into all the personal stuff, why wait? _

He shook his head as he stepped outdoors again. _Why was that girl invited by the Hokage to the dating session anyway? She didn't seem in the least bit interested in talking to anyone there, now she's got Ino giving her fashion advice. _He smiled, _Although, I must admit the way she wears her hair now is a definite improvement. She's actually kind of cute now. _The image of her and Ino in front of the bookstore from almost two weeks before came to mind. _But Ino's still comes out ahead in look and style department…and way out ahead in other things. _The thought of Ino's pale hair and skin against his own…

He reclaimed himself. _Yeah, but if that was all that was important, I'd still be with Tenten. _He looked up from his thoughts to see the library about a hundred feet away from him.

_Oh well, back to work. _He sighed.

* * *

Ino had gone out to breakfast with her parents before they were going to open the flower shop for the day. She, on the other hand, was going to meet up with her teammates because Shikamaru had a new strategy he wanted to try out.

As usual, Arika was their waitress this morning. The brown haired woman's eyes narrowed as she saw Ino. "Why do you even come here with them if you barely eat anything?" The words had a harsh edge to them. It was not like her at all.

"Excuse me," Inoichi spoke before Ino could, "did someone wake up on the wrong side of her bed today?" He smiled up at her; it definitely looked like he was trying to prevent something before it started.

His action was not lost on Ino. _I better just wait and see if that was an isolated outburst. This is the first time we've been here since her date with Chouji, maybe she's just acting out a little and it isn't anything serious. _She decided maybe she'd throw her own twist into this game. "I'll have the breakfast special," This was substantially more than she normally got…_but I kind of have the feeling that Shika was going to work us pretty hard today. _

Her mother raised an eyebrow. Her father's mouth curled into a slight smirk on the side Arika couldn't see. They both then ordered their usual items.

A minute later Arika returned with their beverages. She coldly studied Ino for just a moment longer than she should have then she went about her business.

"Something is throwing off her sunny disposition today." Inoichi said quietly as Arika took orders at another table. He looked at Ino, "It's almost like she suddenly doesn't like you. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?"

"Maybe she's mad at Chouji and it's being misdirected at me," Ino shrugged. "They went out last Friday, and it didn't quite turn out the way I'd hoped. I figured those two would be a good match…and from what I'd picked up she did too. Of course, the fact that it turned into a group scene didn't help."

"By a group scene, you mean…?" He picked up and started sipping his tea patiently as he waited for her clarification.

"Chouji, Arika, Shikamaru, his date and myself hanging out at Kuni's."

"No wonder the girl's out of sorts." Ino's mother sounded sympathetic. "Too many people can spoil the mood." She looked up at her husband and he let out an embarrassed sigh.

_Must have happened a few times with his team when they were dating. _Ino smiled, _Maybe this can still be fixed if I can coax Chouji into giving it another chance. _

Just then Arika came back with their orders. She placed Ino's order down last, "So, do you want a box for the leftovers now? That way you can give them to your boyfriend later."

"What are you talking about?" Ino glared at her, "What has gotten into you this morning?"

"More like, who's into you." Arika spat as she put her hands on her hips and leaned down to glare right back. Her green eyes looked like a storm was brewing within them.

"Ladies, if you please," Inoichi put a hand on Ino's shoulder as he saw her tense like she wanted to rise out of her seat. "We seem to have some sort of misunderstanding here."

Arika's face turned to regard the older shinobi. "Don't you think you should mind your own business? This is between me and your daughter."

"This is a public place and you might want to rethink what you're starting." Ino's mother cut in, "You could be putting your employment at risk."

"Omigod," the waitress gasped, "I'm sorry, I…I." she hurriedly moved back toward the counter seats and quietly yet frantically talked to the boss (her uncle, as Ino knew from past experience) bowing her head and apparently apologizing to him. She still hung her head as she went back toward the kitchen area.

The man then came over. "I'm sorry for my niece's behavior this morning. Since you've always been very good customers, I would like to let you know that your meal is at no charge to you. I hope this little incident won't prevent you patronizing us in the future."

"Not at all, Toh," Inoichi offered his hand to the man, "I just hope she'll be back to her normal self next time we come in. Go easy on her. I'm sure it was just a simple mistake, nothing to fret too much about." A reassuring smile crossed his features.

A moment later, Toh returned to his place behind the main counter.

It was Ino's mother who spoke next. "I get the impression Arika seems to think you're a lot closer to Chouji than you actually are. Where would she get that idea?"

Ino sighed and while eating recounted the final details of last Friday's date. "Kinda stupid, don'tcha think? Yeah, he may not have been all that interested in her, but it doesn't make us an item. She lives here, she should be well aware of the concept of team loyalties." She picked at her food. "Although, I guess she was right about one thing…I'm gonna need a box for the leftovers."

* * *

Chisa was recording the data for the new books that had arrived in a shipment that morning. She glanced across to where a gaunt woman with short auburn hair was already gathering the first few books that had been left out on table by people who had looked something up and left them there. It didn't seem to matter how many signs you had asking people to place things on the conveniently located carts around the room, "I wonder how Mirai feels about being a subordinate to someone so much younger than her?"

She watched as her assistant settled the armload onto a cart, taking just a moment to arrange them by catalog number. Mirai had worked under her mother for about ten years. Chisa had first met her when she had just turned sixteen, at that point she and Satsuki were taking turns working there and becoming familiar with library. By the time she was eighteen, she'd passed the trials her sister could not and was named her mother's replacement here as well, with the Hokage's blessing of course. _Maybe Mirai is just one of those people who just likes her job as it is and doesn't ask for anything more. _

_We don't really interact much…and from what I'd seen she didn't with my mother either. We just come in here, do our jobs and go our separate ways when we close for the night. Maybe I should make more of an effort, I've never been where she lives. Thank heavens she's never been sick or I'd have to get her files to find out, but the Hokage has those. _She took another look around the main chamber. Maybe a dozen people were there reading and researching. By the eastern wall as Sai, who had been her first date. _What a strange man he is. I still don't know what to make of that situation. _She started to turn her head toward Mirai one last time, but someone had just come through the front door. _What does he want? _HyuugaNeji was heading straight toward her.

"Satou-san," his voice was quiet and respectful, "the Hokage gave me an assignment, but I need to clear it through you. As an apology in advance, for our date I'd like to take you to the restaurant my uncle takes his daughters and myself out to on special occasions." _Since she wants some where to dress nicely, very well. _"I will pick you up at 6:30 at your family's bookstore and escort you there.

"Now back to the business at hand." He paused as he suddenly realized she was looking at him strangely. "What's wrong?"

She gestured, pointing between her eyebrows. "Did I…?"

_The bruise, she noticed it._ He nodded, "I guess I deserved it. Godaime-sama certainly thinks so."

Chisa smiled.

"Business…she wants to know why none of the Hyuuga clan has ever reported finding out about the special room. To test her theory she wants me to spend the day going throughout town and the training grounds and see if the distortion of the library can only be seen close up. If it does become less noticeable over a distance, how far away is that? Is there a point where it becomes totally unnoticeable and so on…"

Chisa's expression turned to mild surprise, "So you get to spend the day checking out my library?"

"It seems like an ironic punishment for this morning's transgression." He tried to smile in a reassuring way.

"Exactly," she nodded. "Now that you've warned me, I hope you will start close and work your way out. Hopefully, the Hokage will be right about the distance issues and your Byakugan will feel less invasive as you go along."

"As I said before I offer my apologies in advance." He bowed and started to turn then hesitated. He looked back to find her still watching him with her violet eyes. "Would it be all right if I come back in about an hour and a half to check on you? If the Byakugan still seem to effect you as strongly at moderate distance as it does at close range, I can put part of this off until I get further instruction from the Hokage."

"No," she responded immediately, "I'd rather get this over and done with. Just because I'm not a shinobi doesn't mean I can't survive a little pain. I'm far stronger than people give me credit for being."

"Very well then," his pale eyes studied her one last time, "just remember I did offer. Don't complain to me later if it turns out worse than you expected." This time he finally turned and headed for the door.

Chisa watched him for a little longer, admiring the way his long hair swayed as he walked out. _He really is a pretty boy, even with those weird eyes. _The echoing sound of something falling flat against the floor brought her back to herself. She looked over to where one of the patrons was stooping to pick up a book they'd knocked off their table.

With a sigh she reminded herself, _Back to work._

* * *

Team 10 was starting to take a break from their training session. Everyone was seated on the ground, and Chouji had already opened his requisite bag of chips. Between his first handfuls, he started to lament, "I'm just not getting this new formation strategy. No matter how many times we've tried it I just can't move like that." He shoveled another handful into his mouth. "I mean, I understand what you're trying to achieve…"

Shikamaru sighed, "You know I wouldn't have come up with this if I didn't believe it was possible for you to pull it off. Maybe we can come up with a visualization that you can use so we can try it again tomorrow."

Ino started to snicker as she re-capped her water bottle.

"You've already come up with something haven't you?" Shika eyed her warily.

"If she's acting like this I don't want to know." Chouji set his bag of chips down and made a show of covering his ears.

Ino smiled, "I can wait." She got up and slowly walked around her brawny teammate.

His whole body tensed, but he kept an eye on her…just in case.

She circled once, twice, then a third time, all with a very deliberate pace. As she passed his shoulder to start her fourth…

"All right you can stop, just say what you wanted to say."

"You really are becoming a wimp, Chouji. I figured I'd have to do at least two more before you'd cave." She smiled triumphantly, leaning down toward his ear. A whisper, "Maybe you should move like you do when you're trying to avoid the attentions of girls like Arika. What was that…Monday afternoon?"

He gave her a look that said _You saw that!?_ Then his glance turned to Shikamaru, a moment later he realized that Ino's voicehad not carried.

Shikamaru's face only showed curiosity…not sympathy.

"So there's your visualization for you." Ino said, "Work with it and show me what you've got."

_I hate it when she talks like that; Half-tease, Half-sarcasm. Then again, she wouldn't be Ino. _"Sure Ino, I guess it's the best I have to work with for now." He snatched up his chips again and made up for lost time.

"So do I get to hear this brilliant plan?" Shikamaru muttered.

"No," his teammates spoke simultaneously. Ino sat back down laughing.

* * *

In spite of this being a last minute assignment Neji found he was enjoying himself. He kept using the Byakugan in a stop and go manner as he spiraled outward from the library. He was using trees and rooftops to try to keep away from other prying eyes. His latest location was the roof of the Yamanaka flower shop. _Seems like the Hokage is right, the further I go the less obvious it is. From here it looks like a solid blocked in area, a fast glimpse might not ever catch it; Although I think the most entertain aspect of this job is watching Satou-san. So far she's been able to zero in on my direction each time I've done this. Why does she feel compelled to turn her head in my direction? At least it makes me glad for the warning I gave her. Godaime-sama might have been right she could have sent her father after me. It is a relief to see she doesn't tense as much as she did when I started this process. Hopefully that means it really is becoming less intrusive. _He did the release again. _Time to move on and see the view from home._ Springing from one roof to next roof top he headed on his way toward the Hyuuga part of town. Then finally he went down to the road again so he could walk home as normally as possible.

"Neji, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A very familiar and annoyed sounding voice caught him by surprise.

He turned and tried to give as composed a smile when he could, "Pleasant day to you too, Tenten."

The brown haired kunoichi's tense posture changed to embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that the way I just did."

"And what exactly did you want to say to me?" he met her eyes. _Has she really come down to this? Last time it was pleading, now is it spying?_

"I saw you on the roof of the Yamanaka flower shop using your Byakugan. Are you stalking Ino?" her anger came right back as she said it.

"What?" This certainly was not what he'd expected to hear, the words felt like a slap in the face. _How can I defend myself without giving too much away? Maybe a half-truth is better than none._ "No." he almost hesitated as he said it, "the Hokage has me doing a special project for her."

Doubt hung heavily in Tenten's eyes. "Yeah right," She scowled, "what kind of assignment has you slinking around Konoha trying to use your Byakugan like you're trying not to get caught?"

"Now who's the stalker?" Neji glared back, "How long have you been watching me?"

"I spotted you on the rooftop you were on before the flower shop." She settled her hands on her hips. "When you went there afterwards, what was I supposed to think? I know you went out on a date with her…" She suddenly looked embarrassed again.

_Just played right back into the stalker routine. _Neji felt distain creeping in and decided he'd better get in under control before this became a full blown argument. "So you don't believe me when I say I'm on an assignment. You're an intelligent woman, why don't you come with me for the next few stops and see if you can figure out what I'm doing? Then if that doesn't satisfy you, you can meet me at the Hokage's off first thing tomorrow morning. Before I deliver my report you can ask her if I really was doing something she requested of me."

Tenten gazed at him as she weighed her options. A moment passed.

_Probably trying to decide if I'm bluffing._ He waited patiently for her decision. _I guess I should be grateful that Godaime has been giving me assignments independent of the old team. I'd hate to see how possessive she'd be if we were out on one together._

Finally, after a fairly long deliberation, she finally spoke again, "I'll believe you. I'm sure if Tsunade-sama assigned you something, she wants secrecy. You've probably been more discrete than I made it sound." She blushed, "My radar is still attuned to spotting you. It's kind of hard for me not to notice you."

"I'm sure it'll get easier as time goes on." He looked into her eyes and realized that he felt nothing special for her anymore – Not love or anger or regret, she was just Tenten to him. "Well then, I guess its back to work for me."

"I guess." It was a non-committal response from her. "Maybe I'll see you around." She turned slowly and headed off back toward the center of town.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Chisa had completed cataloging and tagging the new books. She was now placing them in their new locations for the first time. Once again, she felt the strange feeling that indicated Hyuuga Neji was using his Byakugan again. This time since she was well hidden from the view of others she decided to do something different. As she turned to face in the direction of her watcher, she stuck out her tongue and waved. _Wonder if he'll actually see that,_ she smiled to herself as she returned to her work. _I must admit I am grateful that it does appear to be less intrusive as the day goes on. If it had kept up at the earlier levels I'd probably have a raging headache by now. The tickling I get now is just fine…but I do wonder what he sees of my room now. Maybe I'll as him on our date…at least we'll have something to actually talk about._

* * *

Neji had completed his surveying for the day and had wandered into the coffee shop for a cup of the house blend and biscotti. He needed something small to tie him over until the late dinner at home with his uncle and cousin Hanabi that had become part of his regular Wednesday nights. He picked up his order and found a seat in a back corner. While he sipped his coffee he wrote in a notebook a brief outline of his findings in a code of his own devising. _I think the Hokage will be pleased._

"Is this seat taken?" Her voice had slipped into his ear as if she'd leaned down to whisper into it. Yet when he looked up, Ino was standing a few feet away, impishly smiling and flicking a glance at the empty chair at the other side of the table.

"No," he replied. He wasn't sure if he wanted the company, but there were a few things he could talk to Ino about that he couldn't address with anyone else. "You can have it."

She settled in across from him placing her cup of espresso down. "So what are you working on?"

"Just finishing up some notes on a project." He made one last quick notation, picked up the notebook and slid it into his pack. Then he took another sip of his drink, "So, what do you want, Ino?"

"Me? What could possibly make you think I want something?" She smiled a sultry smile.

"Never mind, I already know what you want. I don't want to be just a toy for you." His pale eyes narrowed slightly. "How hard is that to understand?"

Her lips curled sweetly as they left the edge of her small cup, "Com'on Neji, you know you had fun last time. We all need to release our stress in different ways." She extended her free hand across the table toward him.

He stared at the offered hand, "Is that what it's all about to you? Fun?" A slight frown crossed his features, "Maybe it's time for us to get past that phase and look for something more lasting."

"If you wanted something lasting, you already had that with Tenten. She was about as ready to settle down as I've ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if she had the furniture and drapes all picked out, let alone the dress stashed away somewhere."

"There's more to it than just wanting to marry someone because you think you've hit a certain age or spent a certain amount of time with them. I think maybe it's about finding someone who brings out something deeper in you. I don't know what quality I'm actually searching for, but I believe I'll know it when I see it."

"A soul mate," Ino said simply, "isn't that the term that's used? I thought they were as hard to find as all of Orochimaru's lairs."

"It shouldn't prevent one from trying." Neji stared into the depths of the cup of coffee that was cooling in his hand, "When this all started, some part of me started to think that maybe it could be you. Once I got past my anger about your meddling, I found myself amused and intrigued. Now, I'm not so sure." He looked up at Ino's face, "So why, out of all the people there, did you pick her?"

"I don't want to talk about Chisa," she smiled flirtatiously, "I'd rather hear why I fascinate you so."

"Think of it in the past tense, Ino." His lavender eyes met her blue ones, "You're clever and talented…and I don't just mean in that way." He added as he watched her use her tongue to wet her lips. _She has 'temptation' written all over her. Then again there are supposedly some kunoichi who specialize in the art of seduction for assassination. I wonder if the Hokage's been thinking of grooming her for those kinds of missions. It's certainly not the kind of thing one is supposed to reveal about themselves, especially if they want to keep a lover. I have to keep track if she gets promoted to a jonin…that would probably be a big sign. _

"Neji?" Ino waved a hand in front of his face. "You were looking at my body and suddenly you went somewhere far away." Her voice teased, "Having a nice flashback?"

"No, having a scary realization." He took in her perfect, sexy smile. _Yes, she has all the potential for that work if she wants it._ "Do you have any specialties other than those 'character assassinations' as you call them?"

"No, but I like those missions a lot. They're safe and Konoha's coffers love 'em, too." She finished her espresso and set the cup on the table.

"So, if you like playing things safe, why are you so promiscuous?" It was a question that he realized he'd wanted to ask her for a while.

"I'm medically trained, Neji," a hint of annoyance edged her voice, then she recovered her demeanor, 'I'm very good at what I do." She leaned across the table slightly.

"If you're looking for action, don't you have an assigned date or two left?" he smirked. _Maybe I should just get her mad at me so she'll lay off the seduction routine._ "Or do you default to your teammates if you can't get what you want elsewhere?"

Ino's eyes narrowed, "I thought everyone knew they're like brothers to me. If you didn't hear, I meddled with their cards too. I think Chouji needs a girlfriend in the worst way, he just won't tell me what he's searching for in one. Shikamaru, on the other hand, I think I know what he wants, but I'm not sure he should or can get it." She blurted it out in a very defensive tone.

_One more push_, "But they aren't your brothers are they…and just because you claim to have good intentions doesn't mean…" _I'm tired of this game, go away, Ino. _

"Stop it. Don't even want to go there," she stood up and took her leave.

"See you around," he said politely. He watched her go then tipped the last of the now tepid coffee into his mouth, _If I thought you were really interested in me, I might have given it another go around._ Walking at a leisurely pace he worked his way past the counter and out the door. _I have a few hours before I need to be presentable. That should give me just enough time get everything ready for tomorrow._

* * *

When Neji found his way into Hokage's office the next morning, Tsunade seemed pleased. "You took me seriously when I said I wanted it right away. Thank you." She studied the map that he had made. The only notations on it were a series of colored dots that showed where he had taken his views. It was evident that the marks went from a gradient of intense red, nearest the library, to faded grayish pink by the time it was out in the training areas and beyond Konoha's walls.

"Needless to say, you were right about there being some other protection on it." He told her, "The space became more like a solid blocked in area the farther I got from it. I doubt any Hyuuga using the Byakugan at home would have caught it."

"And how did our librarian handle your duty?"

"She'd always know where I was." He actually smiled with mild amusement, "Each time I'd look at the library, her head would turn to face me. By the end of my survey, she'd occasionally do something silly as she turned my way."

"Do you think she missed your attentions when you stopped for the day?" Tsunade shared his amusement.

"I don't know, you tell me. You know so much more about her than I do."

* * *

It was finally Friday night, the close to the end of one of the strangest weeks of his life. Neji had put on his second best suit, the classic gray one. He wore a conservative band over the curse mark, one that blended well into the color of his hair. The bruise was mostly faded, so he hadn't been too concerned about covering it. In front of him stood The Satou Bookseller, it was about 6:20 in the evening. _Here we go, _he stepped into the store entrance.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that's where we're gonna stop for now. Don't worry, I will go into Neji's date with Chisa…and Ino's latest date as well, next time.


	10. Reconnaissance Missions

A/N: The restaurant is named Teien no Yume (Garden of Dreams). Last I knew the legal drinking age in Japan is twenty, ok for the club.

Disclaimer: I think I shall build a shrine to Masashi Kishimoto and to his wonderful characters. I can just picture the miko at the shrine telling people to remember to credit him properly whenever a Naruto fan fiction is written.

* * *

Reconnaissance Missions

As Neji crossed through the doorway into the Satou Bookseller, he was immediately greeted by the towering form of Satou Noboru blocking his path, "So, you're the only brave enough to come here to pick her up yourself."

In spite of all his training, the broken voice sent a chill down the pale-eyed jonin's spine. He slowly looked upward to the face of the man who resembled an electric post. _So straight and tall he stands. How tall is he, more like 6'6"- 6'7"? _Neji studied the grim expression above him.

"Don't scare him off," chimed a musical voice from somewhere beyond them. It struck Neji in a strange way…it was as beautiful as Noboru's voice was nightmarish.

The face above broke into a grin with a throaty chuckle following it, "Sweetness, you took my fun away. I wanted to see if I can still make other jonin nervous."

_Yes, _was Neji's thought, _but I'm not going to show it. _He smiled up at the human tree, "We met the other day. You had a weapon strapped to your back. You seem a little less imposing with out it."

"It'll only take a moment to rectify that," the voice growled, but for some reason the grin on his face gave away his amusement.

From around his left side came a woman who was a tiny as he was tall. She flipped her hand to smack him on his arm, "Back to work, you oaf." Her black hair, although cropped boyishly short, when paired with her violet eyes indicated that this was surely Noboru's wife, Chisa's mother.

_All 4' 9" of her, _Neji's mind estimated her height.

She looked up at him as he had to her husband, "I'm Satou Saki." A warm smile accompanied the melodic voice. "You must be Hyuuga-san, my Chisa's date tonight," she extended a hand.

"Yes," he took her hand, "Hyuuga Neji at your service." They bowed to each other as they shook hands. _A surprisingly firm grip for such a tiny woman: very business like. _

"My daughter should be down shortly. You did tell her 6:30, did you not?"

"I did indeed," he replied. In the background, he could see Noboru trying to make it look like he was doing something constructive, but it was pretty obvious the man was watching Neji. Seeing him like that made the younger jonin realize that he had a whole lot of questions he wanted to ask, but unfortunately this was probably not a good time.

"Have a seat over there while you wait," She gestured toward a comfortable looking wing chair by one of the bookshelves. "As much as I want to entertain you, I do have a store to run." She stepped closer to whisper, "I swear some of my staff are useless without me telling them what to do every step of the way." Her head tilted slightly toward her husband.

Neji watched her head over toward Noboru and saw her gesture at a box which he promptly lifted and took off between some of the book shelves.

Suddenly, from between, came a figure clad all in gray, "I think that nasty little brat got in here with his pencils again. I found another one of the children's books all scribbled on and hidden part way under the shelf in the back corner. It's got to be him."

"If I've told Habu-san once, I've told her a million times: she's got to keep an eye on Ban when she's in here," Saki spoke lightly as she took the book. She walked over to the main counter and tucked it somewhere underneath.

Neji recognized the woman as the older daughter, Satsuki. He also noticed that her snarling to her mother had caught the attention of the few customers that were currently in the store. There was a definite difference in the way those two spoke. _No music there…the two girls must have averaged out their parents in that department…both had perfectly ordinary voices. Then again, their height might be a halfway point as well._

"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" The voice came from his left hand side. _Well okay, maybe she got a little more of the music than her sister did._ He turned to face her.

She stood there in a black dress neckline was halter cut but with a cowl like softness around her neck. Her hair was pulled up in soft curls with a few strands hanging to either side of her face. She held a small clutch purse with a gold clasp. Her jewelry echoed the black and gold theme.

He stood slowly, "Good evening, Satou-san." He bowed his head slightly to her. _What's the right way to do this? Do I just take her hand and escort her out the door or do I take a moment to acknowledge her parents before we leave? _

As it turned out, the need to decide was taken away from him. Saki came over to them, "Where have you been hiding this dress? Did your friend help you pick it out?"

Chisa nodded.

"She really helped you a great deal. My little mouse looks like a woman now."

"Certainly more than you did at that age." Noboru had slid quietly up behind them all. "When I first met you, I thought you were a kid."

"What did I tell you about not scaring him?" Saki stared up, "We don't get that many guests, back to work." She gestured toward the desk. He walked off in the direction indicated.

"Mom, go easy on him," Chisa teased, "you know he's never seen me really dressed up before."

Neji just took in all their actions. _Would I have gotten this kind of crazy energy centering around me if I had a more normal family environment and I was going off on a date? I've lived independently for so long and, although my uncle has come to accept me, it's still not quite the same as this._

The youngest member of the Satou family turned to Neji and took his arm, "Let's get going. I don't think I can stand being the center of attention much long. How do you handle it?"

"I promise I will have her back at a reasonable hour," he bowed and they headed to the door.

The last sound they heard as they stepped out was the gravelly sound, "You just don't want me to come looking for you."

* * *

Fortunately, it was not a long walk from The Satou Bookseller to the restaurant they were heading to. The beautifully designed sign over the entrance archway read "Teien no Yume". Neji was glad that he had the foresight to make a reservation; that and the fact the Hyuuga name held some clout here helped.

However, Neji very quickly started to feel self-conscious about the situation. _I hadn't expected to get the special patron treatment. _He'd seen a few heads turn when they noticed him and his date passing through the main dining room and out to the next. _I'm definitely grist for the rumor mills tomorrow._

They were lead out into the section of the restaurant known as the garden maze. It was an outdoor section of flowering hedges and trees, illuminated by decorative lanterns. As they were seated at their table, they were informed that their waiter's name was Makoto and he would be there in just a moment. They were left in an area surrounded by wild roses.

As soon as the host was gone, Neji leaned across the table and said quietly, "They have several types of flowering shrubs in each niche like this so that some part of it is always in bloom. I've heard it said that that their chief gardener is an absolute maniac with the work it takes to maintain these blooming cycles."

"Whether or not he's a madman, it really is a lovely setting," the librarian looked around in awe.

"So, I guess I overdid it a bit when I said I'd take you somewhere nice," he shrugged.

"Maybe just a bit," she smiled across to him.

"At least I gave you a unique opportunity to wear that dress." He returned the smile, "Your mother's right. It does suit you."

Just then a man with short brown hair came in and introduced himself as Makoto. He informed them of the evening's specials, took their drink orders, and was slightly surprised that they were decisive enough to make their meal orders as well. He promptly disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

When he was certain that they were alone again, Neji resumed the conversation, "I'm still a little curious about what happened the other day with you and Ino." He looked into her eyes, "Why did you have her possess you, what was so interesting that you had to try it?"

"Has she ever possessed you?" was Chisa's response.

_In ways you'll never understand,_ was his first thought. "If you mean have I ever gone up against her jutsu, no. There's no conflict, and we never had to face each other in any sort of examination or training."

"It's kind of intriguing how it feels," her violet eyes appeared even darker in the twilight of the garden, "and hearing another voice in your head…it's like the definition of insanity…yet you know what is really going on. It was…What's the phrase? kind of a rush."

Once again Makoto appeared bringing their drinks. He gently placed them in front of them, and then he once again disappeared between the hedges.

"I get the impression that until recently you were isolated from what really goes on in this village." He didn't know exactly what to make of her, _Innocent by experience, but not necessarily by knowledge._ "Would you like to watch an actual training session? I can see about getting some of my old team together if that would make you happy." _Make you happy? You sound like you're trying to cheer up a little kid._ Neji berated himself for his choice of words.

"That might be interesting…" she sipped at her drink. Her expression showed that she was thinking it over. "But you know what be more fun…" she got an impish smile on her face. "Would you spar with my father? He might like someone new to play with. I think he's bored of the four ANBU the Hokage cycles him through."

"He fights with ANBU regularly?" Neji tried to be surprised by this revelation. _That certainly explains why Godaime-sama was so sure about his battle readiness._ "I suppose I could consider it."

She clapped her hands together like a child would, to show her sudden excitement, "We should talk to Father as soon as you take me home."

Makoto once again appeared to bring them their salads. He left with a strange hint of a smile on his lips.

Neji caught the expression. _If he caught her excitement and the phrase Satou-san said just as he arrived, it certainly could be easily misconstrued._

They settled into eating for a few moments. Then he sighed and resumed their conversation, "Does your father talk much about his jonin past?"

"No, the only reason I know about the ANBU is because, once in a while, I can't sleep, so I've seen them head off in the pre-dawn hours. He's always back in time to make breakfast for everyone."

Neji started, "Your father cooks?" The image of the tall man standing over a stove…let's say it was totally unexpected.

"You think that huge blade it the only one he's good with? He's been trying to show me, but I'm more like my mother when it comes to the kitchen."

"Yeah, but she has the disadvantage of her height," Neji found he couldn't resist teasing her. "So how about your sister?"

"Let me put it this way: At least what I can make can still be eaten." She looked over and paused: Makoto had made his latest appearance.

The waiter whisked between claiming their salad plates and replacing them with their main course. He inquired if they required anything else of him, and then left them alone.

Chisa picked up right where they'd left off, "I fear my sister is ill-suited for everything"

"Even the bookstore?" Neji asked.

"She's nowhere as easy-going as my parents. Not that I'm the easiest person to get along with." She stared at her plate.

"Something wrong?" her actions were not lost on him.

"It's almost too pretty to eat."

"They pride themselves on making their plating as pretty as their garden." He smiled, "Obviously, you've never been anywhere to eat where presentation was almost as important as taste."

"Eating out is a rarity for us. Maybe only 2-3 times a year, and never anywhere like this." She picked up the first morsel from the plate, "For the most part we're too busy between the library and the bookstore."

"Can't you hire more help?"

"My mother is a very hands-on person. She was absolutely crazy when she first got the bookstore, but was still responsible for the library. Burned her candle at both ends, shall we say. I'm a little like her, I sometimes take my responsibilities too seriously," she finally paused to put the piece of food in her mouth. A blissful expression crossed her face as she chewed.

"Let me guess, you like your selection," the long-haired jonin found he couldn't resist commenting.

"I've never tasted anything like it," she looked down at her food, contemplating which piece to take next. After some deliberation, she picked her decision up, and started smiling as she had the first time.

"You take an almost child-like delight in things I've already experienced," he chuckled softly. "So, should I tell your parents on you?"

"Who's being childish now?"

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

As they stepped out into the street again after their repast, it was obvious that the winds had begun to pick up. It hadn't been noticeable in the walled-in gardens. However, as soon as they had cleared the archway, Chisa wrapped her arms around herself in a tell-tale manner.

"Are you cold?" Neji immediately asked.

"No," Chisa tried to say but her escort immediately imitated her arm wrap gesture, and she was forced to concede, "yes."

He slid his arms out of his suit-jacket and put it around her shoulders, "I've been through far worse on missions. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to maintain some of my white clothing," he smirked at her.

"You're crazier than you let on," she muttered.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to The Satou Bookseller. The store was dark but there were definitely some lights on upstairs. She showed him where the side entrance to the upstairs was.

"So do you want to come in to talk to my father?" she asked.

"He's on the roof watching us."

"Oh," Chisa looked up. Perched on the ledge just above the doorway crouched the tall man, all in black, "does Mother know you're up there?" she called lightly, "If she doesn't, you're in a whole lot of trouble."

He leaped down, landing in silence beside his daughter, "She knows…she called me a fool…but she let me play." He grinned down at them both, one hand behind his head.

Neji smiled to himself. _Impressive landing from that height, when he came out of the tree in front of the library he made noise. Was it the added weight of the weapon or was it a deliberate choice?_ "Satou-san," he made a bow to the man before him, "your daughter came up with an interesting idea. Would it be possible for me to spar with you some day in the immediate future?"

Then grin on the tall man's face grew even wider, "That would be the best thing ever. How about Sunday, you can come over about noon and I'll show you the caves. You can even stay for dinner."

"I help at the store on Sunday's because the library is covered by my assistant and one of the part-timers," Chisa added. "Plus we're only open until 5:00."

Neji thought it sounded a hint of being pressured, but the fact that he was so sure that there's a connection between his father and Noboru, "Very well, I shall see you then. Just don't expect me to go easy on you because you're so much older than me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." The man with dirty-blond hair continued to grin.

_If I smiled like that for that long, my jaw would ache. _

Chisa took his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him. "Thank you; I had a very pleasant evening," she shyly smiled at him.

"Surprisingly, I did as well," he noted her expression as he slid his suit-jacket back on. "Good evening to you both," he bowed and turned down the road toward home.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Ino was running flower deliveries for the shop when she passed her favorite boutique. She stopped dead at the sight in the window. Although it was trimmed with red instead of violet, the black dress was just the thing for her date with Yamato. _Goth wannabe, frivolous and sassy at the same time…definitely the kind of thing you can dance away the night in._ "I'll be right back," she said to the window. She looked at the bundle of flowers cradled in her arms and headed on her way again.

* * *

Neji walked into his uncle's office in the late afternoon. Hiashi glanced up from the paperwork he was going over. The younger Hyuuga bowed respectfully, and then approached when acknowledged with a nod, "I had a most unusual encounter this week and it made me want to ask you a few questions about my father."

Hiashi folded his hands, resting them on the desk, "Very well, what did you need to know?"

"What is his connection to a man named Satou?"

"Satou…" the older man sounded the name out, a thoughtful look in his eye, "Satou…sounds vaguely familiar but I can't place it."

"Satou Noboru." The younger man said the full name this time.

"You must mean 'Ijiri' Noboru." Hiashi said, "Was he a tall man, with dark blond, bordering on brown, hair?"

"Yes," Neji said, "that was a very accurate description."

"The man gave up his family name for a woman," there was a hint of distain in his voice; "Even your father didn't understand why he did that."

"So who was he to my father? When I met him this week I remembered him talking to my father." Internally he thought, _Of course, how did I miss what the Hokage had said? She commented that the Trait carried through the Satou women and that the mother had the librarian duty before the daughter._

"He was one of Hizashi's teammates and probably the best friend he had. So how did you meet him?"

Neji hesitated for a moment, _I think the incident at the library is definitely off limits. _"Do you remember that dating thing the Hokage 'assigned' some of us to go to? I ended up on a date with his younger daughter last night."

"I assume you were a gentleman, walked her home, and found yourself face-to-face with a human tower. Did he do something that put you on the defensive for a moment?"

"Hopped off the roof right in front of us."

"Sounds like him," there was a hint of smile that it looked like Hiashi was trying to restrain. "He was always doing things that were a little over the top."

"He acted like a big kid, but he's got the weirdest voice."

"That happened when they were out on a mission. His throat was crushed. Luckily the girl on their team, I think her name was Fukawa Rie, managed to keep him alive. It also helped that the first town they came to afterwards had a halfway decent healer. I think they were around sixteen at the time. Your father pushed him as hard as he could to recover."

"So they were really close."

"As I said: best friends. I think I liked my brother better after he was away with Noboru on missions. He always seemed happier after spending time with him, definitely less bitter. At least for a few days…" Sadness seemed to cloud Hiashi's eyes; he looked upward for moment. "I hope I've answered your questions sufficiently. If you'd please go now, I have a lot of work to attend to."

"Of course, and thank you."

"You're welcome, Neji."

* * *

"Oh no, the queen of fashion has come home with her latest acquisition," Inoichi rolled his eyes as his daughter entered the apartment carrying the boutique bag.

"It's not like you're paying for it," his wife shook her head, "She works hard and has every right to spend her money in whatever way she wants."

"Besides, I have a date tomorrow," Ino smiled contentedly, "at a very exclusive club, I might add."

"What club is this?" He father's interest was provoked.

"Sunday-Monday," she replied. "They only open one night a week, Sunday night going into Monday morning, hence the name. The restaurant above them is closed that one night…same owner. The club is in the basement, and they always manage to get a new band every week. My date's had his name on the list to get in for weeks and he's an ANBU, so it's kind of my lucky week that I get to go too."

"This is another of those dates the Hokage's offices set up then," Inoichi's expression didn't seem too happy. "Those haven't been going too well for you so far."

"Not really," Ino regarded him warily, "but then I'm not in it for something permanent just yet."

"As long as you'll be careful."

"He's an ANBU, Dad, and I'm 20 years old. I don't think there'll be a problem." She got huffy and walked off to her room.

* * *

Sunday found Neji walking over to The Satou Bookseller. _Do I go to the store or the apartment entrance? _Then the other thought the kept filling his head, _My father's best friend, what stories he must have._ He decided to walk into the store. There was Chisa in a black turtleneck at the register, ringing out a customer. She'd left her hair down, loose strands held back by a silver-tone headband.

She noticed him and did a quick gesture with her hands indicating for him to head straight back. There was a slight smile on her lips.

He took the direction given and went between the shelves to find himself facing a door at the back wall of the store.

"Don't keep him waiting, go on," said a voice from his left. He looked over to see Saki at a desk in the back corner. She had some paperwork in front of her, but she gestured at like she wanted him to keep going.

He waved and opened the door. A bell hanging off it rang, and within was a landing with stairways going both upward and down. _He did say 'cave' on Friday, _Neji looked downward, there in the dim light below Noboru stood grinning.

"You're a man of your word," the voice echoed creepily.

_He's got this down to an art. _Neji smiled in spite of him as he felt the slight shiver down his spine. He walked down to keep his appointment.

* * *

Two hours later, they took their first serious break (longer than five minutes). The 'caves' turned out to be a set of rock and dirt tunnels with surprisingly high ceiling height that apparently ran beneath the cellars for the area equivalent of two blocks. Noboru had explained that it had been an old and mostly forgotten emergency shelter used during the earliest days after Konoha's founding. There was some old lighting that worked in most places, although the two spots where it was flickering had made Neji grateful that he was relying primarily on his Byakugan.

Noboru was panting and almost grinning at the same time. Neji decided this was the opportunity to finally bring it up, "So I've learned that you knew my father."

"I miss him every day," was the gravelly reply, "I wanted you to be the one to bring it up, though."

"I can tell. You work very well against my skills," Neji paused for a moment to drink his water. He studied the tall man, _Tsunade was right, he really is a surprise. I think all of my friends' fathers would suffer by comparison to him. He's remarkable in speed or skill at this point. The only people who have surpassed him at this age were either Sannin or Hokages. _"What makes you keep so insular, why aren't you out there training people or going on missions?"

"They need me to protect them." Noboru's hand touched his blade, "I'm the last line of defense for the Keys. Hizashi promised he'd take care of them if anything happened to me. Although I never explained their nature to him, I just made him swear a promise to me. Saki knew if I died she would have had to show your father the library so he could understand." He paused and looked at Neji, "When Hizashi died first…I just couldn't risk it…Sandaime understood. He was the one who started arranging for me to work out with ANBU."

He took a drink then rested the back of his head against the tunnel wall, "I had to keep my skills intact. You go to new lengths when you find something precious. Your father used to comment on that; he swore I was faster, stronger and virtually tireless after I found my sweetness." He sighed, "I used to tell him I didn't notice any difference. Now, I find every day is about keeping my promise to her: I'll protect you with every fiber of my being." He looked at his companion, "I don't expect you to understand…I didn't until she happened to me." He stood up again, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

Shortly after four o'clock, they stumbled back up the stairs, then up the next set to the apartment. Neji had been practical by bringing a change of clothes. Noboru had been a proper host and allowed him use of the shower first, so he now found himself sitting in the Satou living room, drinking lemonade and waiting for his host's return. The room was minimally decorated: a few pictures on the walls. One was a family portrait that must have been taken around the time Chisa was five by his estimate. Even in this picture where most children would have held a teddy bear or doll, she held a book. _She already started that young,_ he smirked.

* * *

Ino's hardest decision was what to do with her hair. While leaving her bangs free, she ran five braids across the top of her head then kept braiding the strands to the ends. The rest of her hair remained unbraided and were pulled back along with three of the braids into her usual ponytail. She then took two of those and made loops, temporarily clipping them in place while she took the two remaining braids and wrapped them around the bases of her ponytail and passing them through the loops to hold them on place. She tied some red and black ribbons on the one braid she'd left free, crisscrossing them down the length ending in half-red half-black bow at the tied off end. _Frivolous is the word-du-jour. _She double checked herself in the mirror and walked out into the family room after seven o'clock.

Inoichi's reaction was immediate: "You can't be serious."

She deliberately twirled in front of him. The black bustier-type top was trimmed with red lace and the ribbon that wove through the front was a matching shade. The double layered skirt ended at about knee length, again trimmed with red lace. She wore black fishnets and black platform boots. The boots marked the end of the black-red theme because its laces were green, but even then it was playful; over the green bow Ino had clipped on fake red roses.

"I like what you did with the boots." Her mother commented, "It's almost like you're advertising the shop with that vine running up them."

Inoichi took another look at the boots and gave a begrudging nod of approval.

* * *

Neji had talked with Noboru some more while the tall man prepared dinner. He'd heard two tales of his father's past, before the women of the family made their way up the stairs to join them. This changed the dynamics of things: Saki dominated the dinner conversation by asking Neji all sorts of questions about himself. She avoided anything too intrusive so he answered each inquiry politely. While they ate, he thought that while Noboru's cooking wasn't elaborate, it was pleasingly flavored.

Finally someone else spoke: Chisa, "This is normally the only day we get to have dinner together like this. The rest of the week, it's like we eat in shifts, covering the shop," she smiled at Neji where he sat, between her parents, "although I think having company makes for a nice change."

"Tch," Satsuki glanced at her sister like she was crazy.

"Well, I can certainly say it was a pleasant change of pace." Noboru smiled.

As their meal continued, Neji could see that Satsuki was the odd one out just as Chisa had implied the other night. She seemed displeased with the fact that someone had intruded into her carefully ordered life. Chisa, on the other hand, seemed a much different person than she had appeared that first night he'd met her. _I guess once you get her to stop reading for a few minutes, she can accept the fact that you have to interact with people. Maybe she should explain it to her sister._

* * *

Yamato had picked Ino up at her house. He too had worn black and red: a red shirt with black pinstripes with black slacks. As they walked off down the Konoha streets, Ino had her left arm wrapped around his right. _This is so cool. Over four years ago, he told me I was too young, and tonight, we're off to the hottest club in town. _

This was good, but what really made her happy was that she noticed a few guys had turned their heads to check her out. _Oh yeah, it doesn't get any better than this._ They passed through the market on their way to club, _Wave to Shikamaru; he must be running an errand._

They walked past The Satou Bookseller and something caught her eye, _Was that Neji stepping out of the side door? What would he be doing here? His date with Chisa was Friday… _She wanted to stop to see, but knew it would be bad form to interrupt a date to do so.

Four blocks later, they had almost reached their destination. It had an outside stairway that already had a queue of people waiting to get in. A nervous looking young man approached them, "How much do you want for your pass? I'll buy it from you."

"What'd you do, promise a girl you had one, so now you're desperate?" Yamato asked him.

"Yes, oh please, please can you sell it to me?" he whined.

"You should put your name on the list like everyone else." A perfectly normal statement but Yamato used his 'scary face' to give it all the emphasis it really needed. The young man scrambled out of there as fast as he could. Ino and Yamato burst out laughing.

"I guess you stopped him from annoying any other patrons." She looked up at him, "You've done your duty for the night, now you can relax and enjoy the evening."

They fell into line and Yamato pulled out his pass. The two of them went inside. It was very dark, but the lighting was in reds and blues in alternating stretches. They were already playing loud music through the speaker…the kind that made your heart thump along or against the rhythm. There were bars along either side of the room, with some small tables two columns deep. The center of the room was all dance floor.

"So, what's your poison?" he asked.

"I drink almost anything, surprise me…but not in a bad way."

She claimed a table and awaited his return. Her mind drifted back to the sight of Neji leaving the Satou residence tonight. It had her beyond curious. _I have no claims on him, but I've just got to know._

A moment later he came back with their drinks, "Hope it's not too girly for you."

"Looks mostly harmless," she leaned forward to sip through the straw, _Fruity, with a sneaky little after bite, _"well, maybe not after three. What do they call it?"

"Nectar of the lesser gods," he looked at her in the semi-dark, "it seems to be one of their specialties."

_In this light, there was something different about his eyes, but what?_ She sipped a little more.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the first band came on. Ino was feeling all relaxed and happy and wanted to get out there and dance. Yamato was no disappointment as a partner, "I see where you got all those moves you used during the speed dating session. You are as slippery as they come." She giggled as she twisted around him. "I bet no one gets close to you unless you want them to."

"Why thank you, I guess."

Ino thought he had a sweet smile, but those eyes in the dark…what was it about them tonight?

They moved and jumped and swayed for quite a while before Ino decided she wanted another drink, "Better to get it now before the break between the bands when every will want one all at once." So she got another 'Nectar' and spent the whole time puzzling out the ingredients.

When the feature band came out for its first set she realized she was more buzzed than she expected to be. They got out there and danced again. _This is way too much fun, _Ino reveled in the way she felt. She had this crazy energy and it certainly seemed like Yamato's was matching her. The first set was coming to its finale when the red lights started flashing. Ino caught the way they reflected off her date's eyes and for some reason she started crying.

"Ino, are you all right?" the concern on his face was more than evident.

"Omigod…omigod." Her hands covered the lower half of her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I…" she wiped at her eyes. _I couldn't tell him all I can suddenly think of is Sasuke. It's gotta be those drinks, there's no way I could lose it this badly. _"Can you take me home?"

She spent the whole trip back apologizing to him with occasional bouts of crying.

When they got back to the flower shop, Yamato asked her one last time, "Are you sure you're all right?"

She started by nodding, "I think we finally found a drink that got the better of me." _A white lie, but he's never been around with me when I've been drinking before. I just gotta avoid crying if my father's still awake to witness it._ "Thank you for taking me. I had fun until this happened." She opened the back door that lead to the apartment, "See you around?"

"Maybe." He smiled gently, "Take care."

She turned and went up the stairs. Thankfully the apartment was dark for the night. She slipped into her room and changed for bed before the next crying jag hit.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

A/N: So I started the story with a high concentration of Neji and ended with a lot of Ino. The getting drunk and finding one's self crying over some guy…for no really good reason…let's just say I'm chalking that up to firsthand experience.


	11. Final Report

Final Report

A/N: The title says it all.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto has the rights to Naruto and its characters. I must acknowledge that here, I don't want to get in trouble. (It's a bad scene…no wait, the fourth segment is a bad scene…the rest I'm fairly happy with.)

* * *

Final Report

Ino had just opened the flower shop on what was promising to be a perfect Tuesday morning. The sound of the bell ringing made her look away from the plant she was trimming. It turned out to be Shikamaru.

"I just ran into Kotetsu. He was just sent out to get us for a specialty mission. I told him I'd get you, since I was already on my way over here." He sighed like he always seemed to in the middle of his thoughts, "I sent him on his way to find us another shinobi to fill in as our third. Chouji seems to have caught the flu or something."

"And since this is a special, we can't say no," she snatched a card off the desk and started to write a get-well message, then handed the card and pen to Shika. "I'll go upstairs and get Mom. I can get her to make-up a #7 arrangement and Dad can deliver it when he gets back."

* * *

Neji was heading out for some weapon practice when Kotetsu called out to him.

"Hey, you look like you're geared up and ready for action. Do you want to fill in for someone at the last minute on a mission?"

The pale eyes regarded the man with the bandaged face. _Maybe a few days away will be just what I need to put my thoughts in order. _"Sure, lead on."

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino had just been seated in the Hokage's office when Kotetsu poked his head in to announce, "Godaime-sama, I already found a substitute."

Tsunade to him, however she was surprised when he ushered Hyuuga Neji into the room. "Isn't this a little overkill for a character assassination?" she frowned dubiously.

"That's true. He's never done one of these before. He'll probably be bored," Shikamaru muttered.

"So says Mr. Enthusiasm," Ino teased back.

Neji had considered walking right back out when he say that he was going to be working with Ino. _Great, just what I need, her trying to seduce me for the length of a mission..._ Then he thought about it a little more, _No, maybe the challenge will do me some good. This may be the opportunity to drive the point home once and for all._ "I have no problem with the nature of these missions. A quieter mission could be a welcome change of pace."

"Very well, you're in." Tsunade said.

* * *

About forty minutes later, they reassembled at the gates after getting any additional items they thought they needed. Ino, in fact, had packed the dress she had worn two nights earlier for her date with Yamato, because the preliminary information indicated that their

target happened to like going out to clubs, like Sunday-Monday. _Hopefully their clubs aren't as exclusive. I wonder what kind of dancer Neji is. He's probably a better choice for my catcher than Shika for that reason alone. Shikamaru only knows one dance, and he looks like an idiot when he does it._

* * *

The trip was spent planning strategy based on the information they had been provided with. Whoever had hired them had told them of their target's typical routine and favorite haunts. Aoki Akudo was definitely a young man set in his ways.

* * *

They managed to find their target on his way to a club the Saturday after their arrival. Unfortunately, Ino was unable to get a clear shot at him before he got in.

"Com'on," she grabbed Neji's hand and walked up to the doormen in front of the place. She had modified her look from last Sunday by leaving her hair down with a red headband in it. Her shoes were slightly more practical, ballet style in black with the faux red roses clipped on them.

"Name?" asked one of the men as he picked up a clipboard.

Ino put on a cute but pouting expression on her face as soon as she realized why he was asking, "Awww, we're not on your list." She stepped closer to him, "Are you sure you can't make room for two more?" She reached out and gently stroked his chest.

The man took her wrist and removed her hand, "Some of the best have tried what you're doing, sugar." Then he turned his gaze to Neji who was wearing a black scarf tied over his curse-mark and sunglasses (at night) to cover his distinct eyes. Ino had gotten him to dress as androgynously as possible with a long soft red tunic over black pajama-style pants. The man spoke again, "Although I am partial to brunettes."

"No," said Neji, "no way, no how." He turned to Ino, "Not even to get into the hottest place in town." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off around the corner.

When they were far enough away, he pulled off his sunglasses and glared at her, "I don't play those kinds of games even for a mission. New plan we wait for him to come out."

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said as he came out of the shadows next to them. "And by the way, I back you on your decision." He said to the jonin.

"You wouldn't have been pretty enough to get that guy's interest, Shika," Ino taunted him. Then it was her turn to comment to their temporary teammate, "I think he knew you were a guy and didn't mind one bit." She ended with a quick wink.

* * *

They spent over two hours circling the area and making sure they weren't seen by the door men. Finally when they got tired of that Ino pretended to be drunk and playfully and skipped out into the park-like plaza in plain sight of the club doors. Neji followed her closely enough that he could catch her if Akudo happened to emerged and she had a clear shot at him. They flopped down a bench perfectly aligned for their needs.

"Kiss me," she whispered to him.

He raised an eyebrow dubiously, "Ino."

"We have to make this look good. You wouldn't believe how many times I've done this same kind of thing with Chouji. I can keep half an eye on things from here, it's all right."

"Okay, for the mission then." He pressed his lips lightly against hers. A moment later he pulled back slightly, "Appearances only…so behave," he whispered, "no tongue."

"You're no fun." She said, and then a slight gasp: She promptly did the gestures for her Shintenshin no Jutsu and slumped into Neji's arms.

Neji turned to see Akudo Ino walking with a pretty redhead on his arm. Then he caught the slight change in their course toward the fountain in the middle of the plaza. As Akudo got close, he pushed the girl into the water. Then made it look like he was stepping in to join her, but ended up doing a belly-flop into the water. By this time, the girl was scrambling to get out. Ino made him move to grab at the girl's waist but he missed, caught her dress, and tore it. (This was actually achieved by having placed a small blade in the fountain for Ino to pick up, earlier that evening.) The girl shrieked and managed to get away. Ino had him call out like an absolute jerk, "Hey babe, com'on back. I wanna show you the real meaning of slippery when wet."

Before long, Ino had Akudo stripping down to do some naked dancing in the fountain. Whenever some ladies came into the plaza, he'd make lewd comments and show them what he had to offer. Within another 15 minutes, some of the local authorities arrived on the scene to arrest him. As they approached the edge, Ino had him scramble up on the statue part of the fountain: it was, of course, a woman. As his legs and arms wrapped firmly around it, Ino released the jutsu and left him to the waiting arms of the village's police.

When they got away for the park, Neji couldn't restrain himself any longer: "That was the most vulgar display I've ever seen in my life," he said. "I can't believe you can do stuff like that."

"Think of it as me channeling Naruto."

"Would you be offended if I was to say 'ewww'?" his pale eyes looked into hers.

"Geez, this is the part where Chouji usually breaks into hysterical giggles," she frowned.

Fortunately, it was at that moment Shikamaru rewarded her with the sound she was waiting for. He was restraining himself just a bit, "I really thought you were going to make him start humping that statue. You were amazing as usual." He gave her a big hug. Then he noticed the disgust in Hyuuga eyes that watched them, "What's the matter, Neji, you can't appreciate a job well done?"

"Can we just go back to collect Konoha's fee?"

"No, we have to wait until morning. That's when the full story will hit the streets." Ino told him. "The embarrassment has to be total. He has to be booked for public lewdness and sexual harassment. Believe me; his body will not test as having been drunk enough for him to get off easy in some eyes due to that. I've been inside enough drunks to feel how differently their bodies move under those circumstances. Akudo was definitely not drunk."

So they headed back to they place they were staying for the night.

* * *

Now that the mission was over, Neji was horribly disappointed with the whole affair. It was probably the most annoying he'd been on in years. _They actually enjoy that? This was not what being a shinobi was about. No, it didn't matter that this was one of the biggest payoffs for a mission I've ever seen, I do not want to be stuck with these lunatics any longer than necessary._

The next night, he found himself thinking about something that had happened last Sunday night as he was about to leave the Satou residence. Noboru had just wished him good night and ducked back inside leaving him alone with Chisa.

She had leaned forward glancing shyly up with those violet eyes. Her arms came forward, and then she said words he hadn't expected to hear come out of her mouth: "I want to see it?"

"What?" he had been taken totally off guard.

She pointed at the hitai-ate, "The curse mark."

He hesitated at first then slid the hitai-ate down around his neck.

Chisa's hands reached up to touch it, fingers starting in the center then sliding outward along it toward his hair. "We have something in common." she said, her voice almost finding that musicality her mother's voice had, but in a melancholy tone. Her hand returned to her sides, "Thank you for seeing my father today, Hyuuga-san. I can tell he really enjoyed it. Good night." She bowed and went back inside.

* * *

Finally, on their last night, Neji had gotten over the worst of his disappointment. But he'd also made a decision which required him to ask the indulgence of his companions, "I want us to get back to Konoha as early as possible. Would it be possible to get up extra early and push it just a little harder to get home?"

"I suppose." Shikamaru muttered, "Anything important?"

Neji maintained silence for a moment, then he finally said, "I want to talk to somebody."

"Does this have anything to do with your visit to the Satou house on Sunday?" Ino had been dying to ask him about it all mission but somehow the opportunity hadn't come up until now.

The pale eyes narrowed.

"No, I wasn't spying on you." She'd known what he'd thought, "I just happened to be walking by there on my way to Sunday-Monday."

"Strangely enough, I'd been there to visit Satou Noboru. It turns out that he was my father's teammate. It's like I've found a missing part of my past." He smiled gently, "I think of the stories he can tell me, I definitely want to go back and hear more."

"So went out on a date with the daughter, but want to see more of the father?" Ino almost started to snicker.

"Well no, that's not all. I think I want to learn more about her too." Neji looked at Ino.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked, "She was kind of unusual."

"That just may be what makes her interesting."

"You come down on our missions as being annoying, now you're telling us you want to rush home to see Little Miss Cryptic?" Shika was the one who was shocked this time.

"Well, remember she has led a sheltered life. Maybe she's just starting to reach normal and you just haven't seen it yet." Ino reminded him.

"One can only hope." He looked up at the evening sky searching for clouds. Those at least he understood.

* * *

Neji stumbled back into the village. _Well, maybe I pushed that a little harder than I should have. _He turned to see Ino and Shikamaru come in through the gates after him.

"You're really going through all this trouble for a date?" Shika muttered between panting breaths, "You're weirder than I thought."

Kotetsu and Izumo regarded them from their post at the gates.

"Haven't seen anyone come charging in here like that since the time Gai charged in here with Kakashi riding piggyback," Kotetsu commented the wrapping he wore twisted with the smirk that curled the right side of his face.

Izumo snorted. "Oh yeah, that was priceless."

Neji's brow furrowed. The last person in the world he ever wanted to be compared to was Gai. He straightened and glared at them.

"Doesn't look like a matter of life or death either," Kotetsu looked the group over more carefully. "Hey Ino, you've got some sweat stains in some pretty interesting places." He nudged Izumo as he grinned.

"Don't even go there," she growled at them.

"So, why the rush," Izumo asked, "wanted to see how fast you could go without Chouji?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to give them a heated glare.

"They're not worth it," Neji said simply, "we have a report to give."

They turned to move off to the Hokage's residence. Ino turned back to pull down her lower eyelid and stick out her tongue. Then she hissed to Shikamaru, "Sometimes they act like such asses."

* * *

The three of them detailed the latest character assassination to the Hokage. Tsunade laughed as they told the way they had discredited Aoki Akudo, "You never cease to amaze me with your ideas. Chouji's going to be sorry he missed it."

"How's he feeling anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's pretty much his usual self again," The Hokage smirked. She studied Neji then Ino just a moment longer. "Gentlemen, you're dismissed. Ino, we have one piece of unfinished business." As soon as Neji and Shikamaru left the room Tsunade picked up a pale blue card between two fingers. She teasingly waved it back and forth, "Penalty date." Her smile lit up her face, "So, do you think you can be all pretty and presentable by 7:00 tonight?"

"A shower and a little sleep and I should be human again. You'd never believe the way Neji ran us back here." Ino turned to look at the door. Normally her blond bangs would have swung more, but they were still partly plastered to her forehead with sweat.

"So Neji's really seeing her again," the Hokage regarded Ino. "Disappointed?"

"Maybe a little, but we talked about it. He's right, he'd have probably only been a plaything for me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Who would have ever thought that a bookworm would intrigue him so? Not that he's calling her the girl of his dreams or anything like that. It's possible he's just seeing where this takes him. She does have an added bonus to keep luring him back: for her father to have been his father's old teammate, it's like Neji gets a connection to his past. But you already knew that of course." Ino looked at the woman behind the desk. "So was Chisa one of the ones you hoped would get the most out of this experience, Godaime-sama?"

Tsunade looked toward the window for a moment. She was thinking rather carefully how she should approach this answer, "Maybe. I'd say she needed the incentive to look outside her limited world." She turned back to regard the kunoichi who stood before her desk and gave a broad smile. "Well, she is a pretty girl you must admit."

"She didn't quite start out that way." Ino smirked

"Then I guess you fulfilled your duty admirably." Tsunade replied.

"So who's my date tonight?" Ino stepped closer to the desk in an attempt to try to see the card.

"Oh no, you're not getting that information just yet." Tsunade wagged a finger at her, "You'll find out at 7:00 at…" She tapped that same finger against the side of her face while she thought, "Hiroyuki's."

Ino laughed, "Back to the scene of the first date…okay." She started toward the door, stopped and asked, "Just tell me one thing…my date's not Gai or Ibiki?"

"No, neither of them," the Hokage replied. "Shall I ask him to do anything special for to recognize him by?"

"Nah, I think I'll manage just fine." Ino opened the door and headed out.

Tsunade watched her go, _that girl is seriously dragging. Hope she gets enough sleep._

* * *

Neji walked back toward home along the route he usually took back from training. There was the Satou family's bookstore. _It's funny when you realize something so ordinary becomes strangely significant._ He continued on the route and soon found himself in front of the central library. For just a moment he considered stepping inside. _No, I better not, I smell of sweat and dust. _He thought,_ I think I'll wait just a little longer before I expose her to that aspect of my life._ A smile to himself, _Later, _a half wave to the library as he headed for home.

* * *

"Hi, Dad," a voice called out.

Inoichi watched as his daughter half dragged herself through the shop to the back passage to the stairs. He always knew when Ino was dead tired when she cut through the shop to save the thirty or so extra steps it would have taken her to go around outside to the apartment door.

"Your mother's out shopping. Have a nice rest," he called after her.

He heard the thumps as she fought to make it up the stairs before her energy failed her.

* * *

Neji waited outside the library. It was a Wednesday, so according to her schedule, Chisa should get off at 5:00. He'd made sure he got there with time to spare. A restful afternoon had him feeling surprisingly optimistic. _I want to learn more about you._

He adjusted the blue-black bandanna that he wore to cover the curse mark on his forehead. _Something in common. _He remembered the way she had said that when she touched it the other night. He wore a purple shirt under his black jacket. He knew that he'd look a little washed out but somehow the shirt made him think about her eyes, so there was no choice but to work around it.

Seven minutes later, his black haired quarry walked straight out the door, nose already buried in her latest book. Chisa looked like she was going to make a bee-line for home.

Neji shook his head, _How does she do that? _A smile as he started after her, "Excuse me, I have a research question for you," Neji said softly as he fell into step with her.

She looked up, her turning slightly to regard him. He was rewarded by seeing a slight blush cross her cheeks as she realized who had spoken to her. "Yes?" she replied.

"Where would a jonin take a pretty librarian for dinner?"

She raised the book up higher for just a moment, and then lowered it to say, "It doesn't matter as long as he asks her nicely."

_She just blushed again and tried to hide it with her book. _Neji smirked, "That's all he needs to do, ask her nicely?" _Strangely enough, I like her quite sense of humor, but I bet some of that comes from her father._

"Exactly." She replied.

If anyone else used that word as often as she did he might have found it annoying. But it suited her, and somehow he wanted to make it a game to see if he could phrase things to get her to use it, "Satou-san, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight."

She smiled and tucked her book into her bag. Then she took his arm, "Hyuuga-san, I'd be delighted." Violet eyes gazed up to meet his pale lavender ones, "But first, I'll have to check in."

"Not a problem." He gave a reassuring smile. "I saw what happened the last time you didn't. There's not a restaurant in town that deserves a scene like that."

* * *

Ino had gotten up later than she'd originally planned. _Dammit, I wish Godaime-sama would have given me a clue as to who this penalty date was with. _She frantically pushed clothes around in her closet. Sure 65 of it was in the purple family, but that didn't mean she had to go that way. She'd worn black for Kakashi & Yamato.

_Omigod what if it ends up being that guy who was so very boring… _She flipped through the wardrobe some more. _I fell asleep for my date with Neji; I'd hate to see how fast I'd fall asleep with Mr. Boredom. What in my wardrobe screams conservative…no conservative doesn't scream. Wait, what's the biggest mistake I have buried in my closet?_

A moment later she had just the thing. _Did I buy this on a dare? _It was lime green with large paisleys layered in white, orange, lemon, and hot pink.

_Whoever he is, he'll have no trouble spotting me. _She smirked, _I'll put the penalty in this date all right. Maybe I'll be nice and bring some aspirin for the headache he'll get from looking at me._ _Now how do I accessorize?_

* * *

Tsunade had just finished with her last tedious petition for the day. The parties who had come before her seemed pleased with the compromise she'd offered them. She closed the file as they walked out the door and put it on the stack to her left. The secretary would finish the write-up and give the final version to the Hokage be signed in the morning. The exhausted Sannin glanced at the clock: it was 6:30.

"Shizune," she called to her 'right hand'.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She was adjusting the height of some of the additional stacks of paper work on a table behind them in hope of preventing a calamity.

"I think we should go out for sushi tonight." Her sly smile was hard to contain. _I want to be entertained tonight. I need to see Ino's reaction to who I set her up with tonight…and his reaction as to who I set him up with. Maybe I'll get a table where she can't miss seeing me._

* * *

Ino arrived several minutes early. Once she saw that there was no one awaiting her arrival, she stationed herself out front. She watched for anyone she remembered as having been at the dating session.

Kiba and Akamaru came down the street. _Although he has a fabulously muscled body, he's way too animal for me. Keep walking, dog-boy. Keep walking._

They passed her with a slight wave of acknowledgement.

She started to let out a sigh of relief, but it turned into a gasp when she saw the black haired man she thought of as 'Mr. Boredom' round the corner. _Remember the Hokage said the nicer of my two choices…the nicer one…so it could be worse._

Suddenly from one of the shops between her and the corner came a call, "There's my honey bunny!!" The man's head turned with a huge grin.

Ino's jaw dropped in shock: it was 'horny girl 25'. _No way! _She watched as the woman practically wrapped herself around him, very suggestively, right there in the middle of the street. _And Neji thought I put on a vulgar display. Oh well, I guess there's someone out there for everybody._

She looked at the clock on the building across the street from her: 6:59. _Okay, so where's my mystery date? Could he be waiting inside?_ She took a quick peek through the glass doors to see if anyone was there, _No, just Bunpei at the greeting station._ So she stepped in to see if anyone appeared to be waiting at the bar, no. As she turned back, she glanced into main part of the restaurant and happened to see Tsunade watching her, from the most prefect people watching spot in the room. Shizune, on the other hand, had her back to Ino. The Hokage glanced down and poured herself some sake, but the bemused smile was unmistakable. _She's toying with me, she probably told my date to be here at 7:15 or some such, just to watch me squirm._

"Ino?"

She turned to see Chouji had just entered the place.

"Uh, wow, that's…umm, the brightest dress I've ever seen you in." His expression showed he was trying to control his real thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't even know if I want to be here, it's probably the coffee shop girl this time. The Hokage sent a message for me to be here around 7:00 for a date."

Ino glanced over to the Hokage's table. _I'm gonna get back at her if it's the last thing I do._ "Chouji, by any chance did you mark me off on your card in spite after I marked off all those other girls on your card?"

There was a long pause, during which Chouji looked at his shoes. Then he said, "You know me so well." He laughed but it sounded just slightly off.

"Guess what?" She resigned herself to it, "I think I'm your date tonight."

"Can we sit at the sushi bar so I don't have to keep looking at that dress?" He teased her with a good natured smile.

* * *

So, under the Hokage's watchful eye, Ino found herself spending the evening with her teammate. The easiest thing for her to do was tell him all about the mission he couldn't go on. He was entertained and suddenly she was happy. It was like having her very own personal fan club.

After dinner, they decided to keep hanging out and talked about anything and everything. She made him laugh, he made her laugh. "You know what, the more I think about it," she said, "the more I think you may have taken Sakura's place as my best friend. I spend far more time with you and she's so much more tied up between her family and being one of the top medics, I barely get to see her like I used to. Wanna get something to drink?"

* * *

Neji had just finished having coffee with Chisa and was walking her home. "I've been meaning to ask you about what you said when I showed you the curse mark. What did you mean by something in common?"

"I'm marked as you are, and it binds me in service," she replied.

"I know about your tie to the library, but marked…where."

She blushed.

"Never mind, pretend I didn't ask." He decided that if it made her uncomfortable, he didn't need to know.

"It only appears when I open the passage," she said softly, "so don't even think of using the Byakugan."

"I wouldn't have…"

"I know," she smiled at him.

They found themselves alongside the bookstore. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," he said.

Chisa gestured for him to lean forward, she then grabbed the bandana he wore and tugged it down over his eyes with a slight giggle and quickly kissed the curse-mark.

He wrapped one arm around her while he pushed the bandana off his eyes with the other. "You just may be as quick as your father," he beamed at her, "but you're nowhere near as dangerous." He held her close for a moment, neither of them sure what they wanted to do next. He let her go a moment later.

"Goodnight, Hyuuga-san," she blushed again.

"Goodnight, Satou-san," he replied.

She slipped into the door. Neji heard her footsteps go up the stairs then turned for home.

* * *

Saki sat curled against her husband, on the roof watching Neji go. "He's right, you know, she's nowhere as dangerous as you. If she was, she would have given him a kiss that would have made his toes curl."

"Exactly," Noboru bent to her mouth and did just that.

* * *

"I can't believe the way things turned out," Chouji laughed. "Who would have thought we'd be sitting up in a tree watching the sun come up after talking all night?"

"Yeah, I think the only penalty I'll get out of this will be the questions from my dad as to what I did all night."

"Mine's going to be looking at that dress of yours again now that it's getting brighter out. I'm gonna have to pull out some sunglasses soon."

"This whole thing the Hokage set up: Do you think it had the results she wanted it to?'

"Hey, if it could get Neji together with that librarian, I'd be willing to call it a surprising success."

"In some ways, I believe the whole scenario was designed around Chisa. The more time I spend with her the more I want to know." Ino shrugged, "She really was the fairy tale princess to my fairy godmother."

"So, I guess Neji might get to unlock her secrets before you," he said.

"Yeah, but I bet he won't get to stick his 'key' anywhere for a while. She's a very respectable girl."

A slight blush crossed Chouji's face, "Ouch, that's a little…"

"Judgemental?" Ino glanced back at him, then she looked straight ahead. "Now I've got to wait for my story to pick up again. I want mine to be the love story that'll have the whole village talking. When someone handsome and powerful sweeps me off my feet."

"You're talking about Sasuke again," Chouji muttered.

"Well maybe it doesn't have to be Sasuke if he's important enough..."

"Let's see…Naruto's already got Hinata…Neji seems to have made a choice…the Hokage is a woman and you don't seem to have those tendencies…"

She smacked him on the arm, "Anyone ever tell you that you're an idiot?"

"Sure you do, lots of times," he looked at her.

"How many times?"

"I dunno, I gave up counting after 275," he smirked, "and that was years ago."

"Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were." She laughed.

He started laughing as well. A moment later he paused, "Since it's morning you want to go for breakfast?"

"You and your food," she swung her legs and pushed off from the branch with her hands. As she landed gracefully on the ground and then glanced up at him with a smile, "Sure, why not? As long as you're buying."

He landed next to her, "You're the most demanding woman. I don't know why I put up with you." He couldn't keep a straight face as he said it.

"You big whimp."

* * *

A/N: Yes, that was it. That was where I wanted to take it for now. Will Ino get her Love Story that has the village talking? Another story, another time. Please let me know what you thought.

Also I would like to thank my Beta, ladyviolathornhaven, for her hard work.

-Finally: I am posting artwork based on this story on my deviantart site. Links will be added to my profile but the first two will be there when you read this.


End file.
